Jocelyn Black's Betrayal
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Jocelyn betrayed Harry Potter worse then any woman can betray the man that loves her. Now, nearly thirty years after their school days her betrayal is revealed and Harry must help her. Chapter 18 up!
1. Intro

_Jocelyn lost too much sleep to her visions, let alone her nightmares. She didn't need to be reminded of everything she had lost to the man she had hated most of her life. She didn't want to see images of a giggling little girl in her nightmares. They just reminded her how she was unable to protect the most precious thing to her life. They just reminded her that she was a horrible Mother. _

_As Jocelyn wept with her head in her hands she couldn't help but think that she had really messed up her life, her daughter's life, and the life of the man that loved her-Harry Potter. She knew that Draco Malfoy had won the fight against her. She knew in the bottom of her heart that he had taken their daughter to hurt her for leaving him to begin with. _

_She took a sharp breath and fell back on her bed. She spread her arms out wide as if her child could come running into the room and jump on the bed into her arms. No child came though, and more tears welled up in Jocelyn's eyes. _

_Jocelyn missed her daughter everyday and she was still looking for her fifteen years after she had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. Jocelyn was going to find her daughter Iris Black and she was going to do it on her own if no one else would help her. She knew Harry could not help her, if he ever found out that Draco Malfoy was the Father of her child he would never trust her again. If he found that out, he wouldn't want to help her and he wouldn't trust her. And Jocelyn needed Harry on her side despite their past. _

_Jocelyn wiped the tears off her cheeks and sat up in the bed. She shook her head because of her ridiculous behavior. Standing up, she pulled her clothes off and headed for her closet where she dressed. As she pulled her clothes over her pale cool skin she thought of how alone she really was. With a sharp in take of breath she turned to the mirror. _

"_You are a liar," she whispered. "You're cruel, hurtful and selfish. But most of all you betrayed the only man who ever really loved you, despite your lack of emotional feelings for him, and you betrayed the whole Order." _

_Jocelyn blinked. She had always been harsh on herself. She turned sharply, looking away from the mirror and her dark features. The weight of her betrayal was weighing down her shoulders and she was beginning to think that the weight was going to be lifted soon. Soon everyone would know what she had done; how she slept with Draco Malfoy in the middle of her relationship with Harry to gain information for the Order, how she mothered a child for him, and how she had lied that the child's father was a drunk muggle who was a mistake. _

_She frowned, it had been Draco who was the mistake. _


	2. Anastasia Malfoy

**The** air was cold in the room. Ana pushed the blankets off of her body and went to the window, it was open again. She must have fallen asleep with it open. With a shutter she pushed the window closed. She leaned on the sill for a few moments then rubbed her head. A hoot from the opposite side of the room made her jump. Clutching her chest she turned to the mysterious owl in her bedroom. It floated forward slowly with large wings spread wide.

"You scared me to death," she whispered brushing her hair out of her face. "What do you want? Who are you from?"

The owl held out its leg. A thick looking letter was attached to it. Ana removed the burden from the owl and watched it land on the window sill; it looked back at her with wide eyes. She moaned and moved back to the window, opened and watched as the owl soared away threw the country sky.

Once the window was closed and Ana was back in her bed under the covers, she looked at the envelope. Her name was inked across the front neatly in curly hand writing and purple ink. She flipped it over and looked at the waxed seal. She glided her hands over it, feeling the hardened wax under her fingers.

_An old woman with square shaped glasses pressed the seal down on the letter and removed it slowly. The hot wax cooled quickly and hardened, forming the crest with an H in the center. The woman nodded her head of graying hair and looked at the front of the letter where Ana's name was written. She stood up and moved around her desk. The office she stood in was large and round, with shelves of books on the walls and many moving pictures hanging on the walls. The woman left her office quickly and moved down a spiral staircase. _

The image was gone just as quickly as it had come. Ana shuttered and looked at the letter oddly. She ripped it opened, curious now more then ever before. The sun peeked into Ana's window as she read the letter before her.

**"What** is this?" she demanded throwing the letter down in front of her Father as he sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen. He looked up at her slowly with icy cold blue eyes. He lowered his newspaper with moving pictures of the World Cup on the front page and picked up the letter. His eyes opened wider as he recognized the broken wax seal.

"I don't know," he whispered.

"Why is Hogwarts writing me letters Father?" she asked leaning on the table. "From the sounds of the letter they think I'm attending their school this year."

Draco Malfoy looked up at his daughter with soft eyes. He placed the letter on the table gently and folded his hands.

"Sit down Anastasia," he said her full name. He always said her full name, she hated it. He told her that her Mother had named her, but she doubted it. Anastasia was a royal, pure blood name and Draco Malfoy wouldn't allow his pure name to be ruined by a poor name like Penny or Holly which was more her Mother's taste.

Ana sat down in the chair and stared back at her Father.

"The Headmistress at Hogwarts must know that we moved back to England," he whispered. "She probably wants you to attend the school."

"Why don't you want me to go there Father?" she asked staring at him, studying him.

He shrugged.

"I went there my dear, I don't want you to suffer the poor teaching and horrible magic skills that they teach," he said.

"That's why you send me to the Academy?"

Draco Malfoy nodded his head firmly. "Yes. I had bad experiences at Hogwarts."

"Like Mother?"

The look in her Father's eyes changed quickly from a soft one to a harsh glare. He stood up and picked up the letter. He ripped it up, letting it fall back to the table. Then he lit the pieces of parchment on fire with his wand. Ana stared as the parchment burned into ashes.

"You will be attending the Academy Anastasia," he said. "Your Mother did not want you. She was dangerous and you are better off with out her. You were dead to her when she left and she got what she deserved. Her death was probably the best thing that ever happened to the both of us. I, unlike her, love you very much. Now get dressed, we're going to visit your grandparents today."

Ana stood up and left the room with deep thoughts in her head. She pressed her back against her bedroom door once she had closed it. She hadn't told her Father that she had been having visions of her Mother for the past month. Ana knew that her Mother was alive, despite her Father's words, and she knew that Jocelyn Black was somewhere in London dreaming of her baby girl.

**"Ah!** My Anastasia, how beautiful you look!" Ana's grandmother, Narcissa, called to her as she came down the stairs into the large entrance hall of the Malfoy mansion. Her hands were cold on Ana's cheeks as she kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "You're becoming quite a young lady." She glanced behind Ana to her son as he threw his cloak on a hook and straightened his suit coat.

"Hello Mother," he said coming forward with a large grin on his face.

"Draco," she said pushing her white blonde hair over her shoulder.

Ana looked at her dark brown curls in the mirror on the wall next to her and frowned. She was surprised that her grandmother could even look at her when she bared every physical feature of her Mother. Deep blue, almost black eyes, round, large and almond shaped always stared back at her round chin, perfect cheek bones, full lips and small nose. Her long brown hair was curly, falling down to her shoulder blades.

When Ana turned it was to see her Father and grandmother in a warm embrace. She frowned and moved into the sitting room. A house elf came rushing forward, dusting off a chair for her. She smiled at the little creature as she sat down.

"Thank you," she whispered. The elf blinked and nodded.

"Of course young miss," he squeaked. "Would you like some tea?"

"And cakes," said a harsh voice coming into the room.

Ana stood up quickly as her grandfather walked into the room. The house elf bowed and rushed out of the room nervously. Ana stared at her grandfather, he never seemed to age. He also, had long blonde hair that was tied back in a low pony tail today with a black ribbon. He wore black, like he always did, making his white skin paler.

"Hello my dear Anastasia," he said taking her hand and kissing it. He kissed her forehead gently. Ana smiled at her grandfather. "I have something for you."

"Grandfather you spoil me," Ana said sitting down slowly. She always remembered to mind her manners in front of her grandfather. Lucius Malfoy may have spoiled his granddaughter, but he punished her harshly too.

He returned to her from the fireplace with a black velvet box. It was large and rectangular. Ana looked at it with peculiar eyes.

"Is it wrong for me to spoil my most beautiful granddaughter?"

"Grandfather, I'm you're only granddaughter," said Ana with a half smile as she took the box from his hand. He sat down across from her on a leather couch. The house elf walked in as quickly as possible, which wasn't very quick at all, balancing a tea tray on its head between its large ears.

"Open it Anastasia," said Lucius.

Ana looked down at the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a silver necklace with three large round diamond pendants on it. The diamond in the middle was the largest and surrounded by blood red rubies. Ana looked up at her grandfather with fake surprise.

"It's beautiful Grandfather," she whispered. "Thank you. Although, I never know when I would wear such a gem." She forced a smile. "I'm afraid to touch it. I might stain its beauty."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said getting up and coming to her. He took the necklace out of its box easily and wrapped it around her neck. Once he clasped it on he pulled her chestnut brown hair out from under the chain. "The red goes well with your hair color."

Ana looked down and touched the center gem softly.

"Your tea, young miss," squeaked the high pitched voice of the house elf.

"Thank you Dimple," she said taking the tea cup form the shaky elf. Her grandfather glared at the poor thing as he moved back to his seat on the couch.

"You are dismissed," he snapped. "Get out."

"Yes Master," Dimple said shuffling out of the sitting room.

Ana's Father and grandmother entered the room soon afterwards.

"Draco! My son!" said Lucius standing up and shaking his son's hand. He clapped his son on the back and smiled. "You must tell me everything about the business."

"Perhaps later Father," said Draco smoothly. His eyes fell on Ana as her grandmother sat down in a chair next to her. "You have been spoiling Anastasia again I see."

"She deserves it," said Lucius sitting down on the couch, his son next to him. "She is a princess why not treat her as one?"

Draco smiled. "She gets angry with me when I treat her like one."

Lucius frowned at his granddaughter.

"You'll respect your Father my dear," he said. "Or there will be harsh lessons to learn."

Ana sat for a few moments, debating what to say.

"Father teaches me those lessons grandfather," she finally whispered in reply. "I simply don't like being spoiled like a brat."

"You are no such thing," said her grandmother quickly. She poured some tea for herself and sipped it slowly. She put down the cup suddenly. "I nearly forgot, I have to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. Anastasia, why don't you come with me? Your father and grandfather have business to talk about. Come along…"

She stood up and moved out into the hall, calling Dimple as she went.

Anastasia removed the necklace and put it back in its black velvet box. She closed it slowly and stood up.

"Thank you again Grandfather, it really is lovely," she said walking to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I suppose we'll be back by supper." She put the box on the table next to the tea tray and walked into the entrance hall. Dimple was waiting for her with her cloak in hand.


	3. A Phoenix

**Diagon** Alley was crowded that afternoon, people shoving and moving quickly. Ana stayed close to her grandmother as they made their way about heading for different shops. They passed some weird ones, and some normal ones. Ana had never been to Diagon Alley before, she found the place wondrous. One store that caught her attention appeared to be the busiest shop of the whole alley.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Ana said oddly as they walked by. "Do you mind if we go in there?" she asked her Grandmother. When Ana looked at her she frowned, there was a harsh glare in her grandmother's eyes, one of pure hatred.

"Yes, we're not going in there," she hissed with spite. "Come along."

Ana frowned and looked back at the shop, curious why her grandmother appeared to hate it so. She followed not saying a word about it to her grandmother. They walked quickly threw the crowd to another shop.

"Grandmother," Ana asked when they entered a robe shop. "What are you shopping for?"

"My dear, your Father's birthday party," said her grandmother. "You need a nice dress to wear."

"Party?" Ana said confused as a plump old witch came forward.

"Good day Mrs. Malfoy, how can I help you today?"

"My granddaughter needs a dress for a party this weekend."

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked the witch circling Ana as she stood still. "My, my, my, what a pretty girl." Ana's grandmother smiled broadly.

"Yes, she is."

"Tall, long legs," said the witch. "Perhaps a cocktail dress? Yes, yes. Any color in particular? Black? White? Ivory? Green?"

"Red," said Mrs. Malfoy.

"Red," said the witch with a smile. "Of course, it will go so well with her eyes."

"And something that shows off the neck, she has a beautiful necklace to wear."

The witch nodded her head.

"I'll go into the back and see what I have," she said. "Wait here for a few moments. Fell free to look around."

Ana's grandmother took a seat in a black leather chair and opened a ThinWitch Magazine. Ana walked around the front of the store for a few moments looking at the robes and dresses that were on display. Her eyes fell on a black school uniform that had the crest of Hogwarts on the left breast pocket. Ana stared at it before she reached out and touched the sleeve.

_Her hair was tied half back in the mirror. She wiped her cheeks quickly and straightened her black robe. The Hogwarts crest showed brightly on her left breast. _

Ana snapped back to reality before she lost herself in her vision. The last thing she needed was to go into a stupor in the middle of the robes shop.

"Here we are," the witch said emerging from the back of the shop carrying seven or eight dresses in her arms. She put them down on a chair next to Ana's grandmother and lifted up the first one.

"No," said her grandmother before Ana got the chance to look at it. The plump witch threw it onto another chair and picked up the next dress. It was short, low cut and glittery. "I'm not looking for something that will degrade my granddaughter." The witch frowned and threw the dress down.

Ana was sure they went through twenty or so dresses before her grandmother found one worth trying on. Ana humored her and tried it on, not liking the style or cut at all. She looked at her grandmother and shook her head.

"Okay, something else then."

On the sixth dress that she tried on, thirty fourth that they had looked at, Ana found something that she liked. The dress was blood red and v cut to the shoulders showing off her neck and collar bone. The material around the torso was tight, showing off her curves. The skirt then puffed out smoothly in layers of red material to the knee. Ana spun around and looked at her grandmother.

"Grandmother, I've fallen in love," she said swaying from side to side. She spun around again. "Does this satisfy you? Oh, Grandmother, it's simply perfect."

Ana's grandmother stood up and smiled.

"We'll take this one then, and some black shoes, that wrap up the leg."

"Yes ma'am," said the plump witch.

Ana pulled her hair over her shoulders and looked at herself in the mirror again. She saw her grandmother's horrorstruck face and turned suddenly.

"Grandmother-"

"What is that on your back?"

She was next to Ana in an instant. Ana felt her grandmother's cold hand grab her bare arm and turn her around.

"Anastasia Rose Malfoy!" she snapped. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Nothing Grandmother," said Ana with a bite of pain in her voice. She felt her grandmother's nails digging into her skin. "Grandmother, you're hurting me."

"What is it?"

"A phoenix," said Ana.

"Why a phoenix?" her voice was quivering.

"I liked the way it looked between my shoulder blades," whispered Ana.

"Did your Father allow it?"

"No," whispered Ana regretfully. "Please, Grandmother, please, I beg you, don't tell him."

"I have to Ana."

"No," said Ana as her grandmother released her. Ana stumbled off of the platform she was standing on. "Grandmother, please, I beg you."

"Ana you don't understand, I have too."

"Why? Why must you? If he finds out he'll kill me."

Her grandmother's eyes were harsh when she looked at Ana. They caused Ana to freeze in her steps with fear.

"If you have that thing on your back you might as well be dead."

Ana swallowed her reply and turned back to the mirrors. She put her head down and looked at the dress. She had nothing to say to her Grandmother.

They were out of the dress shop in ten minutes. Ana's Grandmother's temper had risen and she wouldn't look at Ana, if she did it was a harsh glare with icy blue eyes. Ana looked at the cobblestone ground as they walked quickly.

"I have to make one last stop in here," said her Grandmother.

Ana followed her into the shop. It was a potions shop. It was crowded with many young people, buying their school supplies she figured. A young man caught her attention as he smiled at her charmingly. He had bright green eyes that made Ana bite her bottom lip with innocence. She approached him slowly, pretending to be interested in the love potions standing behind him.

"Hello," he whispered in her ear.

"Hello," she whispered back.

"You look distressed."

"My Grandmother is in a grumpy mood," said Ana throwing her hair over her shoulder and picking up a potion bottle off the shelf in front of her. She looked at the young man and smiled. "She found out I got a tattoo."

"What of?"

"A phoenix," she said. "Here. I think you should get this one."

She walked away slowly, allowing the man to look down to the love potion she had given him. It was a bottle of Letter Spray Love Spell. Ana had transferred her name to the label with her wand under her cloak. Hopefully she would receive a letter in a few days from the boy.


	4. Ease Dropping

"**Henry** James Potter you get your butt down here for breakfast now!" shouted Ginny Weasley-Potter up the stairs of the Burrow she had inherited. "Your Father is leaving in ten minutes and if you have _any_ hope of passing your Apparition test you'd better get down here!"

"Ginny," whispered her husband, Harry, from the kitchen table. He was smiling when she looked at him. "He's fine."

"He has to eat before you go," she said putting her hands on her hips, much like her mother did when she was angry. "He won't be able to concentrate!"

Harry shook his head and stood up, lifting up their youngest daughter as he did.

"He'll be fine," he said kissing Ginny's nose. He handed her Lily and kissed her forehead. "He's a good man and wizard."

"He'd be a better one if he'd _come down stairs and eat his breakfast!_" she shouted the last words up the stairs.

"Mum," said a young man calmly as he walked down the stairs. "Relax, I'm right here."

"See, perfect timing," said Harry moving back to the table.

"It'd be perfect timing if he was down here twenty minutes ago, when he was _supposed_ to be," said Ginny serving her son a plate of eggs and toast and a bowl of porridge.

"Mum, I don't need all of this," Henry said sitting down at the table. "The toast is just fine."

"You have to have a healthy breakfast before you take your test," snipped Ginny forcing the plate closer to her son. "Just eat it!"

Henry sighed and picked up his fork. He ate quickly to humor his Mother, who became more like her mother everyday. He stood up when he was done and shook his head. Harry stood up too and slapped his son on the back.

"You ready Henry?"

"Yes," he said. He disappeared with a _pop_ and reappeared on the opposite side of the kitchen. He dusted off his shirt and sighed.

"Every time I do it I always get dust on me," he said with a smile.

Ginny moved forward and slapped the back of Henry's head. Henry flinched and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

There was a loud bang and a blaze of green flames came from the fireplace. The family took a step back, Ginny jumping at the loud noise. A tall, dark haired woman appeared in the fireplace and stepped out of it. She threw her curly brown hair out of her face and looked at the Potter family with deep blue, almost black eyes.

"Harry!" she said quickly. "I've found her! I saw her! She's alive. My Iris is alive!"

The kitchen was silent for a few moments. Henry looked between his Mother and Father with a confused look. He smiled at the woman, family friend Jocelyn Black, who had attended Hogwarts with Harry. Henry had grown up calling her Aunt Jocelyn, even though there was no biological relationship between them. She was Harry's best friend, right next to Ginny and Henry's Uncle Ron. She was one of the most motivated Aurors Henry had ever met and he looked up to her for it. She had suffered her whole life because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Her life story was what gave her a desire for Death Eaters to suffer. She held the Ministry's record for most imprisoned Death Eaters, and she was still going strong.

Her Father was nitrous mass murder Sirius Black, who had died before he could be proven innocent of the charges, and then secretly came back to life. Jocelyn witnessed her Mother murdered by a Death Eater when she was about the age of five. Since the death of her Mother, she had violent premonitions of the past and future. It wasn't until she was sixteen that she returned to England and attended Hogwarts where she met Harry. A few years after graduating from Hogwarts, Jocelyn gave birth to a daughter with a dead-beat Dad. When Iris, her daughter, was two years old she was kidnapped by Death Eaters and hadn't been seen sense.

Harry came to the Jocelyn and took her hand, leading her out of the kitchen and into the living room of the small country house. He sat down with her on the couch and looked at her seriously.

"Joce," he whispered rubbing his face.

"Harry," she said leaning forward. "I swear to you, I saw her! She was beautiful Harry, tall with dark hair. She looks just like me, and Daddy!"

"Joce," he repeated. "How can you be sure?"

"She was with Narcissa Malfoy," said Jocelyn sitting back. She smiled. "They were heading for the robes shop. They were entering it when I left."

"Did you keep out of sight?" Harry questioned quickly with concern.

"Of course I did," Jocelyn said getting defensive. She didn't like to be told how to do her job. "But Harry, I'm sure of it this time. I know that I saw her. I just got this feeling. I wanted to go to her so bad, but I couldn't."

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what I should do. Confront her? How could I? She thinks I'm dead. I'm sure Malfoy made sure of that…she probably hates me."

"I don't think that," said Harry patting Jocelyn's knee.

Ginny entered the room.

"Harry, Henry is going to be late," she whispered. Harry looked at his wife and nodded his head. He squeezed Jocelyn's hand and went to Ginny. He leaned close to her.

"Will you stay with her?"

"Of course," she whispered softly.

Ginny sat down where Harry had been and took Jocelyn's hand. Jocelyn smiled and thanked her.

"What was that about Dad?" asked Henry as him and his father prepared to step into the fire.

"Nothing Henry," said Harry. "Nothing that you should worry about."

Henry frowned. He knew Aunt Jocelyn had been looking for a daughter nearly his whole life, he just didn't know who they thought had Iris. He thought that they must know someone had her, they had to be following someone who had a daughter her age. He shook his head and stepped into the fire. He needed to concentrate on his Apperation test.

**"Anastasia** go straight up to your room," whispered Narcissa as they entered the mansion. Ana frowned as she hung up her cloak and slowly made her way up the stairs to her guest bedroom. She stopped midway and turned to listen as her grandmother entered the study, opposite of the sitting room.

"Dimple, leave us, now," she said bitterly. Ana heard the elf wheezing as it exited the study quickly. "I must speak with both of you."

"What is it Mother?" asked Draco's voice. Ana cringed, she knew what was coming.

"You mentioned earlier that Anastasia received a letter from Hogwarts," said her grandmother quickly.

"Yes," said Draco.

"And that you believe she's having visions of Hogwarts?"

"What are you getting at my love?" asked Lucius.

"Anastasia has a tattoo on her back," she whispered.

"She has a what?" shouted Draco's harsh voice loudly.

"Draco hold your tongue," said his mother. "It's of a phoenix, between her shoulder blades. I questioned her about it and she says the phoenix jumped out at her that is why she picked it."

"It was that damned Daniel boy," Draco snapped.

"Who?"

"Anastasia's old boyfriend. I made her leave him because I suspected that he was…well it doesn't matter now. But damn the day I decided not to kill the little bastard."

Ana put her hand to her mouth and bit her fingers. She didn't believe what her father had just said. She shook her head, he wasn't being serious about killing Daniel, he was just being an overprotective father…but he had said it in that definite voice; the voice that gave Ana the chills.

There was a long silence from the study.

"I think she's being called," hissed her grandmother.

"We have to take her to the Dark Lord," said Lucius quietly. "He is the only one who can help her."

"Lucius, she's too young," whispered her grandmother. "She couldn't possibly-"

"I did," said Draco. "We must have that mark removed. The Dark Lord will mark her and rid her of that damned bird. In fact, I will rid her of it myself."

Ana jumped up and raced up the stairs to her guest room. She closed the door and laid down on the bed, holding her breath. She did not know how her Father would react, what he would do or say. She feared that he would react like he did when she found him with her ex boyfriend Daniel. She was surprised when she didn't hear her Father storming up the stairs, or busting open her bedroom door. Ana stood up and opened her door slightly.

"No, Draco you mustn't," said his mother's voice.

"I will not have her parading around at my birthday party with that thing on her back! What will people think?"

"No," said Lucius. "Do not approach her about it. Act as if you don't know its there."

"Why Father? Acting like its not there won't make it go away."

"If you act on it she'll begin to ask questions. Why would we be so concerned over a phoenix tattoo? Why must it be removed? She'll ask questions that could lead back to Jocelyn."

"Don't speak of that wench," spat Draco.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and closed her bedroom door quietly. She sat down again, straight and ridge. He opened the door and entered the room slowly, he didn't look at her. He went to the window and looked out of it instead.

"When did you get it?"

"Four months ago," she whispered not moving. "Daniel took me."

"Did he put you up to getting the phoenix?"

"No," she replied again in a whisper. "I picked it out myself."

"Why?"

"I liked it."

There was a silence, only for a few moments.

"That's all you have to say?"

"There is nothing else to say Father."

He was silent for a few moments. Finally he turned to her.

"Why didn't you ask my permission?"

"I wanted one and I didn't think you would get it for me."

"I've gotten you anything you have ever wanted, what would make this any different?"

"It's a tattoo."

"So?"

"I didn't think you would like the idea of me having one. You'd probably say it was sleazy. So I asked Daniel to take me. I paid for it myself."

Draco nodded his head. He slid a glance to her, it was a harsh glare and Ana was happy to see it go away.

"You're sitting up very straight."

"One often does when they are on trial."

"You're not on trial Anastasia."

"No? Then what would you call this? I know you are judging me," she spoke to the wall. She didn't dare look at her Father.

"I would call this discipline from a father to his daughter."

"I never disobeyed you."

"No, you went behind my back instead."

"It is better to beg forgiveness then ask permission," she whispered finally looking at him. His eyes were a cold blue that sent chills threw her body.

"Are you begging my forgiveness Anastasia?"

"No Father," she stared at him with hard eyes. "I would never beg, for anything, from anyone."

"Not your life?"

"Should I be begging for my life?" she hissed softly with a glare.

"Perhaps someday you may need to. You're not to leave this room until we leave for home, understood?"

"Yes Father," she whispered.

He left the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ana with a chilling feeling. She had never heard her Father and Grandparents talk about the Dark Lord and it frightened her. She never even suspected that they were involved with Lord Voldemort. What scared her even more then anything was that they expected her to be like them and follow him.


	5. A Letter From A Stranger

**Once **Ana stepped foot into her own home her Father sent her upstairs to her room for the night. He didn't speak to her the next morning, or the morning after that. Anastasia realized that it wasn't the tattoo that he was mad about, it was the phoenix. She did wonder why her Father and grandparents thought the phoenix was so bad, but she knew better then to ask, it was quite obvious that they didn't want to answer any questions. The remark her grandfather had made to Draco though was pounding in her head. "She could ask question that would lead back to Jocelyn." Ana wondered what that meant. She only knew that there was something much more serious going on then what appeared. Her Father was hiding something; something that was dangerous; something that made him dangerous.

It was quiet in the Malfoy house the next night. Ana was staring out her window at the darkness that lay beyond the glass. She was watching for Tiponya to return from his flight. Her eyes caught the site of a few men walking up the long drive to the front porch. She leaned forward on the sill and saw that they were her Father's friends, from work.

"Perhaps they're here to celebrate his birthday early," she said to herself. She looked down at the men as the stepped up to the porch, one of them stopped and looked up at her. Ana was surprised as the man stared up at her, he was young, perhaps twenty or twenty one and very good looking. She smiled and leaned closer to the window. He nodded his head to her and moved towards the porch.

Ana jumped at the soft knock on the window, she looked down and saw Tiponya waiting on the sill. She opened the window and allowed him in. The small owl landed on the headboard of her bed and shook out his wings.

"No letter?" she asked confused. "How is that fair? I sent you to look for him and here you are with nothing. You're useless."

She frowned. She had just spent the last hour waiting next to the window for Tiponya to get home with a letter for her. She sighed and left her bedroom quickly.

"Hello Anthony," said her Father's voice as she came down the stairs of the house. Ana bit her lip. Draco didn't like it when she came downstairs when he had adult friends over this late.

"Draco, this is my son Aiden," said the wizard named Anthony.

"Ah, wonderful to meet you Aiden," said Draco. "A pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine, Sir. Father has been insisting that I come and meet you."

"He has mentioned it to me a few times before and it is good to finally meet you."

Aiden was the man who had looked up at Ana's window. She descended the steps and came into view of the men greeting each other. Aiden's eyes fell on her at once, followed closely by Draco's. He glared at her as he walked over to her.

"Anthony, Aiden, this is my lovely daughter Anastasia," said Draco presenting her to them. "Anastasia, Mr. Wellburg and his son."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ana said with a small smile.

"You as well Miss Malfoy, wonderful indeed," said Mr. Wellburg bouncing on his toes. He was a short man, skinny with a thin mustache over his lips, nothing like his son. Aiden was tall, taller then Draco, with dark black hair and dark eyes. His smile was delicate as he looked down at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"The pleasure is mine," whispered Aiden taking her hand and kissing it. Ana blushed and pulled her hand from Aiden's. Draco smiled and lifted his eyebrows.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Father, I was just coming down for something to eat," Ana said looking at Draco. Draco looked at his daughter as if coming out of a trance.

"Of course. I'm sure Winnie will help you with that in the kitchen."

Ana nodded.

"If you will excuse me," she said to her Father's guest. She walked by them and down the hall to the dinning room, then into the kitchen. She released a breath when she entered.

"Oh young miss!" said a surprised voice. Ana looked to see the house elf Winnie preparing a large tray of tea and biscuits for the guest. "Will you wait a moment young miss? I'll be right back young miss, don't worry."

"Thank you Winnie, but I'll just help myself."

"If you must young miss," said the elf sliding the tray onto her head between her ears. She picked up an extra tray with her hands and left the kitchen slowly.

Ana opened the freezer and pulled out a pint of ice cream. She found a spoon in one of the many drawers of the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was a small chandelier lit over the table, the only light in the room. Ana enjoyed the silence of the kitchen and her ice cream. Every now and then she heard loud laughter from the room down the hall, her Father and his friends were getting on well.

When she returned to her room it was freezing. Ana rubbed her arms and noticed she had left the window open. She went, closed it, and then heard a loud hoot from her bed. She turned and grabbed her chest. It wasn't Tiponya sitting on the bed post anymore; it was a large snow white owl with yellow eyes. Ana didn't let her excitement get to her; she went forward, reaching for the letter that was tied to its leg. The owl hooted happily once Ana removed its burden. It hovered by the window and Tiponya's water bowl, dipping it's beak in every so often. Ana ripped the letter open.

_Dearest Stranger, _

_I haven't thought of anyone but you since your hand slipped that love potion into mine. I'm sorry it took me so long to write you back, my Mother has been a nag about my Apparition test, which I passed to her pleasure and mine. I want to see you again, Ana. You are only a stranger to me and I wish for you to be more. I want to know you. Please, will you meet me at the Leaky Caldron, tonight, at eleven? I will be waiting. _

_Yours, _

_Henry_

Ana folded the letter and smiled to herself. Henry. His name was Henry.

**The **Leaky Caldron was crowed with wizards and witches, goblins and hags and other creatures Ana didn't think were allowed into pubs. She squeezed her way through the crowd looking for Henry but didn't see him. She began to lose hope when finally she spotted him sitting at a high table on a bar stool.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked when she reached him.

He looked up to her and smiled broadly.

"Ana," he said standing up. She looked up at him and smiled. "So wonderful to see you."

"You too, Henry," she said sitting down. He sat down after her. He smiled at her when she said his name. She said it so delicately and softly, as if she were afraid to say it.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well," she said. "I'd been sitting on my window sill waiting for your letter."

"I'm sorry it took so long, but my Mother…well she was being a nag."

"I think mothers are supposed to do that."

"Well it's annoying," he took a quick swig of this butter beer. "Oh, do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine."

He ordered her water.

"Is there a last name that goes with Henry?" she asked when her water arrived.

"Potter," he said.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Malfoy," she said.

There was a change on Henry's face. He put his butter beer down slowly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No, of course not."

"Your face changed when I said my last name."

"I'm sorry," he said. He took time choosing his next words. "My family has just never gotten along with yours."

"Funny, I've never heard of your family name," she said drinking some water. "If our families didn't get along I think I would at least know who you are."

Henry shrugged. He smiled.

"You're not going to leave just because I'm a Malfoy are you?"

"No," he whispered. "I'm too interested in you to leave. You had me at 'hello' Ana. And no offense, but you look nothing like a Malfoy."

Ana smiled and nodded.

"I know I don't," she was still beaming from his remark. "I don't mind though. Sometimes I really hate them…my family that is. Everything is so petty."

Henry nodded. He wanted to change the subject.

"How about we talk about something else?" he asked.

"Like what?" asked Ana willing to change the subject too.

"Are you an only child?"

"That still has to do with family," said Ana with a smile.

Henry nodded.

"I'm not very good at this," he said looking down with a frown.

"Here, I'll help," she said leaning forward so she was closer to him. She was looking into his eyes, her lips with full and tempting. Henry leaned closer slowly and finally touched his lips to hers. His hand cupped her cheek, holding her mouth close to his as they continued to kiss slowly.

He smelled amazing, Ana thought, and his kisses were gentle and addicting. She smiled at the thought of them lying together, tangled and sweaty. She felt his tongue in her mouth and welcomed it with opened lips. He tasted good too.

Henry's hand was on her neck when they pulled away and stared at each other. Ana leaned in and kissed him again. He didn't mind, he liked her kisses too much to deny them.

"Henry," she whispered.

"Yes?" his voice was soft in her ear.

"I have to go," she said.

Henry released a sigh of disappointment.

"Forgive me," she moved away and collected her things quickly.

"Of course," he said getting off of his stool. She stood in front of him, on her toes to get close to him. He kissed her again, not wanting to let her go.

"I'll write you," she whispered.

They meet every night after that at the Leaky Caldron at eleven o'clock.


	6. Draco Malfoy's Birthday Party

**There** was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Ana sat up straight and looked into the mirror that was in front of her. She saw the door open in the reflection and her grandmother gracefully entered. She closed the door behind her.

"Hello Anastasia," she whispered.

"Hello Grandmother," said Ana. She stood up and faced her grandmother. Her hair was straight and long, down to her breast, it covered up her back, hiding her tattoo.

"Are you ever going to come downstairs and grace us with your presences? Your Father has been bragging about you all night and everyone is starting to question if he really does have a daughter."

Ana forced a smile and looked down at the ground. Her toe nails were painted red, to match her dress. She clicked her black heels together and looked up at her grandmother.

"I'm just not in a party mood," she finally whispered.

Her grandmother gave her a cross look.

"Let's go," she said opening the door. Ana fixed her dress and straightened her shoulders. She left the room first, allowing her grandmother to follow her.

Downstairs, in the Malfoy mansion, the small ballroom was full of many people, all here to celebrate a fortieth birthday. Ana saw her father at the front of the room talking with a shady looking man and Anthony Wellburg.

Aiden appeared as they reached the bottom of the steps. He bowed to Ana's Grandmother in greeting. Anastasia forced a fake smile. She wasn't thinking of Aiden, she didn't want to think of him; only Henry.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," he said softly.

"Oh, hello Aiden," she said with a kind smile. "You've met my granddaughter Anastasia?"

"Yes," he whispered smiling at her. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "It's wonderful to meet you again Anastasia."

"Please, call me Ana," she whispered softly.

He nodded his head and offered his arm to her.

"I was going to speak to my Father," she said taking his arm so not to be rude. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love too," he said. "I haven't wished him a happy birthday yet."

"Excuse us Grandmother," Ana said as they walked away. She nodded her head to Ana and smiled. Ana turned away, everyone kept giving her that same smile when she was with Aiden. She looked up to him; he was smiling and greeting other people.

"Do you go to Hogwarts Aiden?" she asked trying to make some conversation.

He laughed.

"No Ana," he said. "I work at the Ministry of Magic."

Ana was surprised.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three."

Ana bit her lip. Aiden obviously liked younger women. Ana had suddenly lost all interest in Aiden. She noticed that there was more to his stare then polite attractiveness, it was lust and she didn't like it.

"Anastasia!" exclaimed Draco gleefully. "How nice of you to join us."

"Hello Father," she said with a forced smile. She kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, my dear." He kissed her cheek in return. "Hello Aiden, it is wonderful to see you again." They shook hands strongly.

"You too sir," said Aiden. "Thank you for inviting me and my Father."

"Yes yes of course."

"And a Happy Birthday to you."

"Thank you, Aiden. Yes, I am getting older, no matter how hard I try to deny it."

"I wouldn't say aging is a bad thing sir," said Aiden in his deep calming voice.

"Why is that?"

"With age comes wisdom and rewards, why wouldn't anyone want that?"

Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "I'll drink to that." He tipped his glass back and swallowed.

Ana stood silently as her Father and Aiden continued to talk with the other men close by them. She felt useless and bored. She much rather be upstairs sleeping. As she stood tapping her feet she felt a shrill shiver take over her body. She wrapped her arms around her waist and inhaled an icy cold breath as she closed her eyes tightly.

She opened her eyes to complete blackness. She gasped for breath, it came slow and shallow.

"Forgive me Iris," whispered a voice in her ear. It was foreign to her and female. This woman sounded very pained by her words. "Forgive me my child; this is the only way I could reach you."

There was a grasping feeling around her neck, her breath was short and slow. She could feel her airway closing as the grasp grew stronger.

"My child, forgive me," the voice whimpered with the sound of tears. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to lose you."

"W-what?" hissed Ana's voice. She was going to die of lack of oxygen. "Let go of me."

"Iris, find Harry Potter he will help you. He will help you find me and the truth. Find Harry Potter and the Phoenix."

Ana threw her arms out in front of her and caught herself before her body hit the floor. She let herself drop slowly. There was a quick movement of people around her. Aiden was next to her, and her Father. Draco gripped her arm and lifted her up slowly.

"Anastasia are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm fine." Ana rubbed her forehead. She felt her Father put his cloak on her shoulders covering her tattoo before anyone could ask questions.

When she looked at him he was glaring at her softly.

"Ana, are you sure you're alright?" asked Aiden.

She forced a smile.

"Yes," she said. "Just a dizzy spell."

"I'll escort you up stairs," said Draco. "Everyone, please excuse us."

He closed the bedroom door behind him once they had entered. Ana sat down on the bed and rubbed her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," whispered Ana. "I haven't felt well all day. Why do you think I've stayed up here so long?"

Draco said nothing.

"You're embarrassing me," he finally hissed. "What will Aiden think of you now?"

"I don't really care what Aiden thinks of me Father," said Ana as she looked up at her Father. "I actually hope that I've scared him off now. I find him to be disgusting. He only wishes to screw me." She spoke quickly and with out thought, and when she saw the look on her Father's face she regretted her words greatly.

Draco Malfoy was across the room fast. His hand smacked Ana's cheek sounding like the crack of a whip. Ana looked up at her Father horror struck, he had never hit her. Mental and psychological abuse she often received when she missed behaved, but she had never been physically abused by her Father.

"Do not speak of such a well respect young man like that Anastasia. I will not tolerate it in this house." Draco turned and left the room quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Ana made her decision faster then Draco had left the room. She jumped up off her bed and went to the bird cage in the corner of the bedroom. She wrote a quick note and sent it with her owl out the window into the cold summer night. Once the owl had disappeared into the night she went into her closet and found clothes to change into. She pulled on tight jeans, a white tank top, and orange and brown striped low cut sweater. She packed her trunk and small bag quickly. She didn't bother to close the window behind her.

**Henry** opened the window as the owl shook out its feathers. He recognized the pretty black owl covered in rain. The note tied to its foot was damp and a bit soggy; he couldn't read who it was addressed to. Henry opened the roll of paper slowly. The only part he could read was a sloppy message:

_Meet me at the Leaky Caldron, tonight, ASAP. I'll wait all night. _

Henry smiled knowing that Ana was waiting for him now. He raced around his room gathering his cloak and wand then Disappearated with a _pop! _

The Leaky Caldron wasn't very busy when Henry came stumbling in. He looked around; two wizards were sitting with a goblin talking quickly in a foreign language that consisted of grunts and moans. There was an old hag drinking something dark purple with floating eyeballs in it and two house elves sharing a piece of cake. The one person who caught Henry's eye was Ana sitting quietly in the far corner booth of the pub. Henry noticed that she didn't have anything in front of her. He went to the bar tender.

"How long has she been sitting there?" he asked pointing to her.

"Too long," snipped the bartender. "She hasn't ordered a damn thing. I'm about to throw her out."

Henry nodded. "Two butter beers and bowls of potato soup."

The bartender nodded.

Henry approached the booth slowly.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Ana looked up at him.

"Henry," she whispered standing up. She wrapped her arms around him, he hugged her in return. He kissed her gently, his lips barely grazing hers.

"How long have you been waiting?" he asked as they sat down.

"Not very long," Ana lied.

"The bartender says you've been here almost all night."

"That's not true. I was at my Father's birthday party."

Henry frowned. Ana had mentioned her Father.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked as the bartender arrived with the soup and butter beer. Henry paid him quickly and he left.

"I had a vision," said Ana leaning forward on the table.

Henry looked up from his soup.

"A vision?"

"Yes, a vision," repeated Ana. "I told you about them."

"Yes, you did," said Henry.

"It wasn't really a vision," said Ana opening her butter beer. "But I heard a voice. The voice told me to find Harry Potter, he could help me."

Henry cringed more at the mention of his Father.

"Help you with what?"

"Henry," Ana said his name softly, like she always did. "I don't know what is going on with my family but I think they've been lying to me for a long time."

"About what?"

"About the Dark Lord," she whispered softly. "I think they're in with him."

Henry was silent. He already knew this. He had known the Malfoy's were followers of Voldemort since he could walk and talk, this confession came as no surprise.

"Why do you think this?"

"Remember when we met, I mentioned my tattoo? It's of a phoenix, and my Grandparents were going to have the Dark Lord remove it. And my Grandfather stopped my Father from removing it himself because he said it would lead me to asking questions about my Mother."

Henry looked up at Ana. She had never mentioned her Mother. Never. He had asked about her a few times, but Ana always looked away and frowned.

"What about your Mother?"

"She left us," said Ana. "When I was barely a year old. But I'm starting to think that that's a lie too. I think my Father and Grandparents have been lying about my Mother's whereabouts so I won't find her."

"Ana," he sighed softly rubbing his face. He couldn't look up at her for a few moments. "The reason why our families hate each other is because yours is in with Voldemort and mine is against him."

Ana stared at him shocked.

"How do you know this?"

"I was raised on it," said Henry. "The fact that you weren't greatly surprises me…"

"But I-I," she stared at him shocked.

Henry took her hands and kissed them. Then he reached out and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Will you help me?" she whispered with small tears in her eyes.

"Of course I will," he said. He was silent for a few moments. He was studying Ana and her tear stained cheeks to which he reached out and brushed gently. She smiled and pressed her cheek against his hand. "If your vision told you to find my Father then I'll take you to him."

"Now?"

"No," he whispered. "He's out of town. I'll get you a room here for a night. He's supposed to be back tomorrow evening."

"Henry," she said his name delicately. "I can't stay here long. By tomorrow morning my Father will have a manhunt out for me."

"It will just be for one night. I'll come back tomorrow and take you out for the day or something, and then we'll go back to my house at night when my Dad is sure to be home."

Ana looked a little hesitant.

"It's okay," said Henry reaching out and touching her cheek again. "I want to help you Ana. I want to help you." He smiled at her with charm.

Ana nodded her head and smiled. She glanced at Henry's hand and bit her bottom lip. He pulled away and began to eat his soup.


	7. Helping Ana

**Henry **made sure that he left the house just after noon the next day. He told his Mother that he was going shopping for his new school books and robes. Surprisingly she allowed him to go by himself. She said she'd be able to contact him threw his tattoo if she needed too.

The Leaky Caldron was busy when he arrived. He made his way upstairs to the room he had rented for Ana and knocked softly on the door. When she didn't answer he began to worry. What if her Father had found her during the night? He knocked again forcefully, still no answer. He looked down the hall and pulled out his wand.

"Ana, I'm coming in," he said to the door so he didn't feel so guilty breaking in unannounced. He unlocked the door with his wand and entered. The room was empty, the bed had been slept in, and her trunk was open at the foot of it.

"Ahhhh!" screamed her voice. He turned and saw her leaning against the wall in a bath towel. He turned back around.

"Oh, Ana," he said turning red. "I'm sorry. I knocked and you didn't answer…I was worried."

He felt her wet hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You just startled me," she said.

He turned to her smiling face. Her hair was dripping on her bare shoulders and her skin was covered in water droplets. She was shorter then him, by about a head; he couldn't help but look her up and down and smile. She was very attractive.

"If you keep looking at me like that Henry I'll melt."

"Melt?" he questioned surprised.

"Yes," she said biting her bottom lip. "Your eyes are very captivating. They make me melt."

"Is that a good thing?" he whispered pushing her wet hair off her cheek. She rested her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes.

"It's not a bad thing," she said when she opened her eyes.

Henry had the sudden urge to kiss her; her lips were full, red and tempting.

She smiled and moved away slowly. Henry reached out and pulled her back. She smiled up at him playfully. She was happy he had pulled her back, she wanted him to pull her back…she wanted him to kiss her; and he did.

Ana was surprised that he did kiss her; he seemed like such a safe guy, not a risk taker. She was very happy as he made his way down to her neck and shoulders. She didn't care if she hadn't known him that long, she trusted him; she had the sudden desire to just be with him, to know him, perhaps even love him. She had the sudden desire for him to be with her, to know her, protect her and even love her. Ana wanted this so bad she didn't stop him when he undid her towel and let it fall to the floor.

"Henry," she whispered to him as they lay next to each other in the bed. He looked at her as he brushed her hair out of her face. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "We barely know each other."

"I like to think we know each other better now," he said back teasing her. She smiled and kissed him.

"I like that point of view too."

"Any regrets?"

"No," she said. "I started thinking I wouldn't have any and I don't."

"Did you expect to?"

"For a few moments yes," she whispered. "But I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship." She sat up and straddled him. She traced his phoenix tattoo that was on his chest with her fingers. Its wings were spread wide and it was swallowing a serpent. "Our tattoos match."

"Really?"

"Yes," she whispered turning around and pulling her hair aside. Henry touched her tattoo as she had his and smiled. He kissed her shoulder blades and turned her around.

"It's a sign Ana," he said with a smile.

"What kind of a sign?"

"A sign that we were suppose to be together," he said bringing her down and kissing her passionately. She kissed him slowly in return, rubbing her body against his smoothly.

"We should get going," he said rubbing her thighs. "I have to buy some school books and supplies."

"Should we leave my stuff here?"

"Yea," he said.

"Alright," said Ana. "I'll go get dressed." She got up off of him and picked up some clothes from her trunk. She disappeared into the bathroom, giving him once last smile before she closed the door.

Henry lay in the bed for a few moments thinking of what had just happened. He sat up and stretched then dressed quickly. He smiled brightly when Ana came out of the bathroom dressed in a white sundress with cherries on it. He grabbed her as she walked by and pulled her body against his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and kissed her deeply. She giggled and pulled out of his arms. He liked the sound of her giggle, of her laugh, it made him smile.

"Thank you," she said pulling on her jean jacket.

"Shall we?"

"Sure," she said going to the door as he opened it for her.

The streets were crowded. Ana held onto Henry's arm as they walked around the alley buying his school supplies and robes. He kept the conversation going by asking her all sorts of questions.

"Where are you going to school?"

"I want to go to Hogwarts," she said. "But my Father has had me going to the Academy. I imagine if all goes well I should be going to Hogwarts this year. Right?"

"Yes I think so," said Henry. He realized he didn't know how old she was. He asked her.

"I'm going to be seventeen, next January," she said. "I have a late birthday but I'm a seventh year this year."

Henry nodded.

"I just turned seventeen about three weeks ago."

Ana nodded.

"Oh no," she hissed.

"What?" Henry asked quickly, the smile wiped off his face.

"That's my Grandfather," she whispered. "I have to hide." She looked around in a panic not sure where to go or what to do. Henry grabbed her hand and weaved their way threw the crowd to a shop. Ana looked around, it was a joke shop, the joke shop her Grandmother had refused to go into.

"Henry!" called a voice.

"Uncle Fred," said Henry in a rush. "Please, can we go to your back store room? It's an emergency."

A red haired man looked from Henry to Ana and back to Henry.

"Henry the back store room is not a place-"

"Uncle Fred honestly," he said. "We're hiding."

"From who?"

"Malfoy," hissed Henry.

Henry's uncle's face turned serious and he nodded his head. Henry pushed his way threw the crowd leading Ana to the back store room. Ana finally released a breath once they were behind the curtains and some large crates. She leaned against the wall and sat down.

"That was close," she said a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning over her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes," she said softly. "Thanks to you."

Henry looked back up at the curtain.

"Do you think he was here looking for you?"

"Probably."

"I want you to stay here," said Henry. "I'm going to go back to the Leaky Caldron to get your stuff."

"But-"

"I'll tell my Uncles that you're still back here," he said quickly. "Don't worry. They'll protect you. And they have some pretty cool stuff in here that could hide you if need be."

Ana was silent and nodded her head. She leaned against the wall as he disappeared from sight.

When Henry got back from the Leaky Caldron with Ana's stuff he looked at his watch and cringed. He was late; his mother wanted him back at five o'clock for supper. He found his uncles quickly and took them to the back store room.

Ana stood up when she saw him come back into the room.

"Ana," he whispered. "I have to go home. My Mum wants me back there for dinner. This is my Uncle Fred and my Uncle George." Ana looked between the two, they were twins. They had name tags on, which she was thankful for. "They said it's okay if you stay here for a while."

"When are you going to take me to see your Father?" she asked quickly.

"Tonight. I'll come back around eleven to get you."

"Why so late?"

"Because he's not going to be back until ten and I don't want to drop this bomb shell until he's had a few to settle in."

"Are you two eloping or something?" asked Fred. Ana smiled and looked down as she blushed. Henry glared at his uncle.

"No," he whispered. "She's a runaway."

George and Fred smiled at their nephew.

"A runaway 'eh?" George said nudging Henry in the side. "We'll give you two a moment to say good bye."

"Yep," said Fred turning and leaving behind his brother.

Ana smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. Henry smiled with embarrassment.

"They won't harass you like they do me," he said. "It's because I'm the oldest nephew."

"Do you have older siblings or cousins?"

"Yea," said Henry. "But they're all girls."

"Oh," said Ana with a small laugh.

"I'll be back before you know it," he said brushing her hair. She pressed her cheek against his hand, much like she had earlier that day when they first saw each other. He leaned down to kiss her, just as his lips grazed hers he disappeared quickly with a loud _pop!_

A few moments later Fred came into the back room with some food.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," said Ana taking it.

"So what kind of runaway are you?"

"I ran away from my Father," she whispered.

"Why?"

"My reasons are my own," Ana said taking a bit of the roll that was on her plate.

"If you're here to hurt Henry or my family in any way I will kill you."

She looked up at him.

"I don't appreciate being threatened," she said.

He nodded and walked out of the back room.

"**You're** late," said Ginny Weasley-Potter as he son walked into the kitchen from the back door.

"I'm sorry Mum," he said putting down his bags of books and school supplies. "Is Dad home yet?"

"No," Ginny said as she placed some food in front of Lily.

"Hello Henry," said a small voice coming into the room.

"Hey Holly," Henry said collapsing into a chair next to his baby sister. Lily looked at him and giggled loudly. He smiled at her. Holly sat down across from him and looked around.

"Where's Colleen?"

"She's spending the night at Jessica McMath's house," said Ginny serving Holly some chicken. "Did you get everything you needed Henry?"

"Yes," said Henry eating quickly.

"Slow down," she said. "Why were you late?"

"Just lost track of time in the joke shop visiting Uncle Fred and George."

"You got to see Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" shrieked Holly with envy. "Mommy I want to go see Uncle Fred and Uncle George!"

"You'll get to see them later this week Holly, please don't yell at the table and finish eating."

Lily was babbling in her mashed potatoes. She giggled and threw a spoonful at Henry, it hit him in the cheek. Ginny leaned over and wiped Lily up.

"That's bad Lily," she said heaving a sigh.

"When's Dad getting home?" asked Holly.

"Later tonight, after you're in bed."

"Can't I stay up to see him? Please please please please please?"

"No," said Ginny.

"Daddy!" Holly yelled jumping up from her seat. She ran across the kitchen and tackled the man who had entered. He let out a loud laugh and picked up the six year old.

"Hello Holly," said Harry Potter to his daughter. He kissed her cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," said Holly kissing her Father's lips and hugging him around the neck.

"Harry," said Ginny standing up surprised. "You're home early."

"Yea," he said softly. "Plans didn't fall through."

"Why?" asked Henry looking at his Father.

Harry frowned.

"We'll talk about it later Henry," he said.

Henry nodded and turned back to the dinner table to finish his meal.

Later that night once the girls were in bed Henry sat on the living room floor staring into the fire that was burning brightly. Harry sat down with a large mug of coffee and sipped it carefully, Ginny followed shortly after him.

"So?" asked Henry not looking away from the fire.

"Lucius Malfoy didn't show up like we intended him to," said Harry once he took a sip of coffee. Henry looked at his father.

"Where was he?" Ginny asked. Henry knew very well where he was.

"The rumor is that he was searching for his granddaughter," said Harry. "I didn't even know he had a granddaughter. The thought of Draco Malfoy reproducing is disturbing."

"I don't know who would be crazy enough to reproduce with him," said Ginny.

"Maybe she didn't know," suggested Henry. "I'm sure she didn't know."

Ginny and Harry looked at their son oddly. Henry said nothing more and looked back at the fire.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"We're not sure," said Harry. "We've been trying to get our hands on the Malfoy family since Draco got out of Azkaban. We know they're still in with Voldemort; the ministry just refuses to believe it. I'm not sure how to make them."

Henry stood up suddenly.

"I forgot, I said I would go back to the joke shop and help Uncle Fred restock," he said. "I'll be back."

"Be back at ten mister!" shouted Ginny as Henry disappeared to the kitchen to travel by Floo Powder.

**Ana** was looking through a book and sitting on her trunk in the store room when Henry returned. She stood up at the sight of him and smiled. She had changed her clothes; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Hi," he said coming to her.

"You're early," she said putting her hands behind her back.

"Yea, I guess my Dad was gone because he was going to intercept your Grandfather," said Henry. "But he didn't show up."

"He was here looking for me."

"Yea," said Henry.

"Did you tell him that I want to see him?"

"No," said Henry. "Come on, get your stuff. I'm going to thank my Uncles and then we'll leave."

"How are we traveling?"

"It will be fastest to Apperate."

Ana nodded as Henry left to thank his uncles. When he came back she had pulled on her jean jacket and was waiting for him. He came close to her and picked up her trunk, turning to on its side.

"I hope there's nothing breakable in here," he said.

"No," she said with a laugh. She put her bag across her body. "How do we Apperate two people?"

Henry turned a bit red.

"You don't know how to Apperate?"

Ana smiled softly. "No," she said shaking her head.

"Well," said Henry. "You have to hold on to me, be very close."

"Like this?" asked Ana wrapping her arms around his neck and looking at him from below. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Yea…close like we were this morning," he said with a dashing smile. He reached behind her and grabbed onto her trunk. "Just close your eyes and think of the Burrow."

"I don't know what it looks like."

"Good point. You'd better not think of it at all then, we might get lost."

"Alright," she said with a smile.

"Alright," he said taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and felt the familiar sensation of all energy being forced onto him. He felt like his ears were going to pop and blood was going to come spilling from his eyeballs. Then he felt a hard surface under his feet and Ana wrapped around him. He liked the feeling of her wrapped around him. He looked down at her. She was looking around them.

"Are we at the Burrow?" she asked confused.

He looked around.

"Yea," he said. "This is my backyard."

"Oh," she said. She looked up at him. "Henry."

"Yes?" He lowered his head towards hers. She stood on her toes, bringing her face even closer to his.

"I just want you to know that I can Apperate," she whispered with a smile. "It's just illegal for me to do so."

He stared at her oddly.

"Then why would you-oh," he said with a smile. "Ana."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I find you very attractive."

Ana smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip. He liked it when she did that, it gave him shivers.

"You're making me melt again," she said back as they stood in the fields at night.

"Good," he said charmingly and leaned closer to her. His lips were gentle on hers. He kissed her more deeply. Her lips were soft, moist and addicting. They separated slowly. She was beaming up at him.

"Shall we go meet your Father?"

Henry looked at the house in the distance. The top bedroom light was on. His parents were in their room getting ready for bed. He looked back down at Ana.

"We can stay out here a little longer," he said with a smile. He kissed her again and she welcomed it.

"Mum, Dad," said Henry entering their bedroom quickly and loudly. He lit three candles with his wand and moved to the bed where his parents lay asleep. "Wake up."

"Henry what the hell are you doing?" asked Harry with his eyes still closed.

"Dad, I need you to come downstairs, come on it's important," said Henry. "And Mum I need you to reach Aunt Joce. She needs to come over right away."

"Henry have you been taking potions that make you crazy at night again?" Ginny whined rolling over into her husband's chest.

"Mum, no! Seriously," said Henry. "I met Ana Malfoy she's downstairs right now!"

Harry jumped out of bed.

"What the hell are you thinking!" he snapped. "Ana Malfoy? Who the hell is she?! Malfoy! What the hell is she doing in the house?! Did you go out on some rash brain spasm and find the damn granddaughter that Lucius was looking for?"

"Dad, Dad, calm down," said Henry blocking the door of his Father who was on the warpath. "I think Ana Malfoy is really Iris, Aunt Joce's daughter."

"Henry, are you nuts? Jocelyn wouldn't have been stupid enough to sleep with any Malfoy." said Harry sitting up. "You left a Malfoy downstairs in our house! What if she's searching for-"

Harry's mind was all over the place and Henry felt somewhat guilty. He probably nearly gave his Father a heart attack.

"Dad, she ran away from her home, I don't think she's-"

"It could be a trap!" Harry shoved his son out of the way and stormed down the stairs quickly. Henry ran after his Father afraid that he might hurt Ana. When he reached the kitchen he pinned his Father against the wall as he pulled out his wand.

"Dad no!" he hissed.

Ana was ducked under the table. She stood up quickly and fixed her jacket. She was glaring at Harry. Henry released his Father and came to her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "He over reacted."

"I can see that," she said back.

Henry stood in front of Ana and turned to his Father.

"Dad, just hear her out. She's not evil, I thought the same thing at first too," Henry said defending Ana.

"At least you didn't try to kill me," whispered Ana.

"Ana," Henry sighed giving her a soft glare. "You aren't helping."

"Henry get away from her, she probably put some kind of spell on you," said Harry pointing his wand at his son.

"I promise you Dad she didn't put a spell on me." Henry's thoughts disagreed with his statement. _Yea, she put a spell on me, one that makes me want her all the time._ He shook his head. "If you won't listen to her then all I ask is that you listen to me," said Henry very softly and calmly.

"What is going on?" asked Ginny appearing in a robe and slippers. "Henry who is that?"

"This is Ana Mum," said Henry stepping aside and giving his Father a harsh look. He presented Ana to them, taking her hand and pulling a chair out for her.

"Well it's good to know we raised a gentleman," said Ginny softly.

"Ginny," hissed Harry still holding his wand out in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," Ana said. Harry looked at her surprised. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would lower your wand and hear me out. The truth is I was told to come here for your help."

"By who?"

"I don't know," she said. "I have visions and I had one last night that told me to seek your help."

"And the help of the Phoenix," said Henry quickly glancing at his Father. "She needs our help Dad. She's on the run from her Father."

"I'm looking for my Mother," she added.

"Oh, I'll put on some tea," said Ginny moving to the stove. "Harry put that thing down and take a seat!"

Harry glanced at his wife and then to the table. He lowered his wand and moved forward, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Why are you looking for your Mother?"

"Because my Father doesn't want me to find her," she said. "I over heard him arguing with my Grandparents about a tattoo I got recently, it's of a phoenix. My Grandfather insisted that I be taken to see the Dark Lord to have the thing removed and to be marked properly. I don't know what that means what so ever but I don't like the sound of it. My Grandfather stopped my Father from removing it himself because he feared that I would ask questions about my Mother."

"Her Mother is Jocelyn Black. I'm sure of it." said Henry with some excitement. "Mum did you send for Aunt Joce."

"She's your Aunt?" asked Ana sounding somewhat disgusted. Henry laughed.

"No, don't worry," he said. "She's not really my Aunt. She's a family friend; I've known her since I was born. I've always called her Aunt."

"What makes you think that Henry? I told you Jocelyn would never in her right mind sleep with a Malfoy."

"Because Dad," said Henry. "Anastasia Malfoy isn't known to anyone in the world. You think I would have known of her name, right? You think you would have known of her too, but we didn't. When you said her Grandfather was out looking for her today made me think of that. She's been kept a secret, Dad. Why would she be kept a secret if she wasn't being hidden from someone? Ana doesn't know her Mother. She thinks her Father is lying to her when he says that her Mother left them when she was young. She's also the same age that Iris would be if she hadn't been kidnapped by Death Eaters when she was a baby."

Ana released a sigh. Henry took her hand and squeezed it. He gave her a reassuring smile to comfort her.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Harry asked Ana, ignoring his son's logic.

"Dad," sighed Henry rubbing his forehead.

Ana pulled off her coat and turned her back to the table. She pulled her shirt off and her hair over her shoulder. On her back, between her shoulder blades was a detailed phoenix in red ink. Its wings were spread wide and its head was facing up. Henry looked at it closely. The phoenix was swallowing a snake. He looked to his parents.

"It matches mine exactly," he said quickly. "The phoenix is swallowing a snake."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Why don't you serve them the tea," he said. "I'll go get Jocelyn."


	8. Meeting Her Mother

"**What** if she thinks I'm ugly?" whispered Ana as she sat on the bed in the bedroom that Henry had shown her too.

"She won't think you're ugly," he said as he lay behind her. "I mean you're beautiful to begin with but you are also her daughter."

"My Father told me she left because she didn't love me," she whispered sadly. Henry sat up and brought her eyes to his.

"That is a horrible lie. I have known your Mother my whole life and she has never stopped looking for you since the day you disappeared."

"I was kidnapped?"

"I guess," he whispered. "I only know that Aunt Joce has been looking for her little girl named Iris."

"Iris?" Ana said with some disgust, for the first time in her life she appreciated her name Anastasia. "What a horrible name."

Henry laughed.

"She loves it," he said. "She'll probably call you it."

"Of course she will. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I've never met her before," she whispered. "I've grown up my whole life being taught that she hated me and thought I was dead. Hell, for awhile I even thought she was dead because that is what my Father told me. It hasn't been until recent that I have been having visions of her. Does she have visions?"

"Sometimes," he whispered. "Dad said once that she never saw the same again after she lost you."

Ana nodded her head.

"Will I go to Hogwarts now? Where will I live?"

"I imagine you'll live with Aunt Joce," he said rubbing her back. "And go to Hogwarts with me and my younger sister and all my cousins."

"How many cousins do you have?"

"Six," he said "But Lynn isn't in school anymore. She was a baby when our parents were at Hogwarts. She works at Gringotts now, like her parents before her. Her mother was killed when she was three."

"I'm sorry."

"I never knew her," said Henry. "My Mum says she was awful, French, and completely full of herself."

"My Uncle Percy has three daughters," he continued. "One is out of Hogwarts, she works at the Ministry of magic with my Uncle. His other two daughters are twins, they're in our year."

Ana nodded as Henry put his hands on her thighs and rested his chin on her shoulder. He rubbed up and down her thighs slowly.

"Then there's my Uncle George, you met him," he whispered in her ear. "He has two daughters. One is in third year the other in first year. And don't forget my darling sisters: Colleen, Holly, and Lily."

"How old are they?"

"Colleen is a fifth year, Holly is six and Lily is 16 months."

"Big Family," said Ana. "I don't have any family."

"Yes you do," Henry said. "You have Aunt Joce now, and your grandfather Sirius. And I'm sure you will consider Remus family once you meet him. He's Aunt Joce's god father."

"I wonder if I have a god father. Do you?"

"Yea, my Uncle Ron," said Henry. "Him and my Dad were best mates all threw school and he's my Mum's older brother."

There was a knock on the door. Henry and Ana both looked up at it as Ginny appeared.

"She's here," she said softly.

As they walked down the stairs they could hear an excited female voice talking quickly to Harry. When they appeared in the kitchen, Ana took a deep breath and the woman's voice stopped dead.

Ana felt tears on her cheeks as her eyes fell on the woman who had been a stranger her whole life. She was tall, with brown curly hair that was tied back in a pony tail and dark blue eyes; Ana recognized them as her own. The woman smiled broadly and opened her arms as she cried.

"My Iris," she whispered. "Oh my Iris."

Ana felt the woman wrapped her arms around her. She felt her cold tears on her neck and felt her own rolling down her cheeks. She gripped her Mother close to her and began to cry uncontrollably.

"It's okay," whispered her Mother in her ear. "You're safe now."

A few minutes later everyone was sitting in the living room with coffee or tea in warm steaming mugs. Ana was sitting on the couch next to her Mother who wouldn't let her out of sight. Harry and Ginny sat together on the love seat and Henry lay on the floor.

"I don't understand," whispered Ana. "You sent that vision to me?"

"Yes," said Jocelyn nodding her head. "I had seen you at Diagon Alley with your grandmother, and I though it was you, but I couldn't be sure. I realized that I could send messages to you psychically if you were truly my daughter, so I sent you one. I see it worked."

"Yes," said Ana. "It did. Although, Father is still going to be looking for me, and most of my clothes are still at the house."

"We can get you knew clothes."

"Why get me knew clothes when I have plenty of clothes at home?"

"If you want that to be your home Iris you'd better leave now," said Harry from the love seat. Ana could tell that he still didn't trust her. She looked to her Mother.

"Do you mind calling me Ana?"

Jocelyn was silent for a few moments as she thought out a response.

"Yes," she finally said. "It's not your name in my opinion."

"Iris isn't my name in my opinion," Ana said softly.

"You'll have to change your name anyways," said Harry matter-of-factly. "We can't have an Ana Malfoy running around with us; it will give you and us away. If we're to protect you from evil then you'll have to change your name."

"I don't think changing it to Iris Black will help much," said Ana. "Seeing as how my Father knows that name already. If I was named Iris Black when I was born, I was named Iris Black when he stole me. He'll know that name if it appears in papers again."

"So how bout a completely new name," said Henry from the floor. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't spoken a word since they had entered the living room. "How bout Annie Potter, or Samantha Potter?"

"But then it would be suggested that I'm your sister," said Ana. "And we couldn't-"

"Date?" finished Henry. "What if it wasn't sister though…it was w-"

"Henry," snapped Ginny.

Ana blushed red and turned her eyes away from Henry.

"Henry," she whispered. "I barely know you. We met a little over a week ago."

"A week ago!?" stammered Harry. "You've been meeting with a Malfoy girl for the past week with out our knowledge? Are you trying to get yourself killed Henry?"

Henry ignored his Father. "If it keeps you safe I don't see why we shouldn't," he said to Ana.

"It would only keep my name safe. And it wouldn't be too hard to figure out what happened to me," snapped Ana. "I appreciate the offer, it's very sweet, but changing my name to Ann Potter won't make a difference. Once we go to school what would everyone think? And when they find out we're married…I'm sorry Henry but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I don't like it either," whispered Harry.

Henry glared at his Father and looked towards the large burning fire.

"I'll just have to change my name completely," said Ana. "Right now I'm very tired and I would like to go to bed."

"Well then why don't we get going then?" asked Jocelyn standing up. Ana sighed.

"Can I stay here for awhile? No offense Mom but I just met you, I'm not extremely comfortable around you yet."

Jocelyn was about to object but she stopped her self.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," said Ana standing up and hugging her mother. "Anywhere."

"You better not," said Jocelyn hugging her daughter closely.

Ana rolled over in the bed she had been given and sat up. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened. She frowned. She hadn't slept for long, perhaps an hour or a little more. The windows were dark, the stars shinning bright. Ana got up slowly, throwing the sheets off of her.

Henry had told her where his room was up the hall and staircase, but Ana knocked just in case. She poked her head in quietly and saw him lying on his side in bed. He rolled over when she opened the door more, casting light onto him. He sat up.

"Ana," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered in reply. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Ana closed the door behind her and moved threw the darkness to his bed. She sat down next to him and he took her hands. His were warm to the touch and she appreciated it.

"You're sure you're okay? You're freezing," he said wrapping his blankets and sheets around her.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Were you serious about what you said early tonight, the marriage thing?"

"Ana," he whispered with a sigh. "I care about you very much and if marrying is a way that I can keep you safe then I will do it."

"But you barely know me," she said concerned.

"Ana, if you don't want to do it, we won't," he said brushing her hair. "I just thought it was an option that should be considered." He kissed her cheek gently, then her forehead. "I'm not pressuring you into anything, I swear, I only want you safe."

"I'm safe Henry," she whispered leaning against his chest. "Just hold me and I'm safe."

**Jocelyn** was at the house the next morning. Ginny poured her coffee and sat down, bouncing Lily on her knee. Jocelyn smiled and took Lily's hand. Lily wrapped her little fingers around it and giggled.

"Henry was quick to marry last night," whispered Jocelyn.

"I think it's very obvious that he cares a lot for Iris."

"Enough to marry her even though he's only known her for a week?"

"He cares enough about her to want her safe, and if his sacrifice makes her safe then he'll do it, even if he has to sacrifice a chance at true love. Henry has always been like that. He'll give anything for the safety of others, especially the ones he cares about."

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Jocelyn with a smile.

"Yes," said Ginny nodding. "That is why Harry doesn't trust Iris. He fears that she is a spy."

"I know," whispered Jocelyn. "I'm afraid of it too."

"He's even more afraid that you are," whispered Ginny softly looking away. Jocelyn looked at her with stunned eyes.

"Why would he think that?"

"Why would you have sex with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked feeding Lily. "That is what he is wondering."

"My sex life is none of his business," said Jocelyn defensively. "If he doesn't recall I was a spy for the Order, back when it still existed."

"Don't tell me that Jocelyn," said Ginny in her calm voice. "I'm not the one doubting you."

Harry entered the kitchen shortly after. He looked exhausted and pale. He rubbed his baggy eyes as he sat down at the table, joining Ginny and Jocelyn. Ginny poured him some strong coffee and served him a bowl of porridge.

"Thank you," he said picking up his spoon. "Good morning Jocelyn." He said her name with bite. It was going to be a long day.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Harry," Jocelyn said recognizing the bite in his voice.

He looked at her sternly.

"I think you do," he whispered. "I think you owe everyone an explanation."

"Why?"

"Because you mothered a child with Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled harshly threw the kitchen. Ginny held her breath and looked away. Jocelyn glared at Harry from across the table with a killer look in her glare.

"I was a spy Harry," she hissed.

"That's no excuse to be a whore!"

"Harry!" snapped Ginny slamming down her tea cup. "That is going too far!"

Harry ignored his wife.

"Just because you are a spy Jocelyn doesn't mean you screw the enemy!" he snapped. "How the hell do we know now if you aren't spying for him?"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Jocelyn asked appalled. "Do you think I would switch sides after what they did to my Mother? After a Death Eater took my daughter from me? You really think that?"

Harry said nothing and looked into his small bowl of porridge.

"Do you think I would betray you, or Dumbledore, or my Mother?" she questioned. "You have so little faith." Jocelyn stood up, with a look of anger and murderous intent on her face. "You are betraying me more now Harry Potter then I ever betrayed you! I was more faithful to you as I lay next to Draco in bed!"

"I'm betraying you?" Harry finally spoke. "Your betrayal is lying in a bed upstairs in my house!"

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me Harry," spat Jocelyn. "You gave me your sympathy when she was taken and now you condemn her and me because her Father is a Death Eater. You betray me by not wanting to protect her. I made a mistake Harry, but there is no turning back from my past. She needs protection from Draco; you are the only one I can trust her with." Jocelyn's eyes were full of tears. She was scared of her past, of what would happen because of it. She was afraid for her daughter, for her Iris, who was gone even though she had been found.

"Keeping her here will do nothing Jocelyn!" yelled Harry. He slammed his spoon down on the table. "Draco will suspect me the moment he figures out that she is back in your care!"

"I can't keep her in my care Harry," whispered Jocelyn. "I can't keep her." There were tears in Jocelyn's eyes now. "Draco will be coming to my door any day now. He'll probably kill me, and if she is anywhere near me he will kill her or take her away. I couldn't protect her before; I won't be able to protect her now. I need you."

"Why should I help you when you lied to me?" Harry asked with begging eyes. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know why she had slept with Draco, even if she was a spy, there had to be something else. Why would Jocelyn sleep with Draco when she loved Harry?

"You never asked who the Father was," whispered Jocelyn. "When you learned she wasn't yours you didn't care…you left me." Jocelyn glanced at Ginny. She shook her head. "I think we've all had enough for today. I should go."

"No," said Harry. "We have to figure this out. I will not have her in this house any longer."

Jocelyn looked at Harry with desperate eyes.

"Like hell you won't," said Henry coming into the kitchen. He looked his Father dead in the eye with a harsh glare.

"Henry," said Harry sternly standing up.

"No," said Henry flatly. "If you send her away Father I will go with her."

"You're being rash Henry!" yelled Harry. "She can't stay here! She's not safe!"

"Then I will go with her and I will keep her safe!" Henry yelled at his Father.

"You're not her knight in shining armor!" Harry shouted. "You can't keep her safe!"

"Our tattoos match-"

"I don't give a damn if your bloody tattoos match! She's not safe! The moment Draco realizes Iris is not with Jocelyn he will come here in search of the damned girl. There is nothing we can do for her!"

"If you not will help her," whispered Ginny. "Then who will?"

Harry looked at his wife. She was quiet and pale, her words were like fire and ice and they broke him the moment he heard them. He collapsed in his chair and cupped his head in his hands. He knew she was right. Ginny was always right, she was just like her Mother before her, always right. Harry released a long sigh. He could fight Jocelyn because of his repressed anger towards her and her betrayal, and he could fight Henry simply because he thought Henry was thinking with the wrong head, but he could not fight Ginny. He could never fight her, not even when they were in Hogwarts. He gave into her because she was so gentle and calm, no matter what she was saying. He rubbed his face and looked at Jocelyn, then his son.

"We'll have to change her name," he whispered. "Completely new name. Send her to head quarters perhaps."

"No," said Jocelyn. "They don't have enough space for themselves as is."

"Then where do you purpose we send her?" snapped Harry.

"To Hogwarts," whispered Henry.

Harry looked up at his son.

"Hogwarts won't keep her safe long-"

"Well where else do you plan to send her then?" snapped Henry. "You don't want her here long and I go back to school in a week. She can come with me. Talk to Dumbledore, he still has some power there at Hogwarts."

"McGonagall wouldn't say no if she knew the situation," said Ginny rubbing her husband's shoulders. "It's the best thing we have Harry."

"I still think it's too dangerous," he said in his hands. "That girl is like a walking time bomb."

"_That girl_ is part of your family now Harry Potter," snapped Ginny slapping the back of his head. "She might as well be anyways. So get off your ass and start doing something to help her."

Harry looked at his wife shocked and surprised. Henry smiled and Jocelyn suppressed a laugh.

"I'll meet with the Phoenix," said Harry going to a coat stand. He pulled on his muggle cloak and looked at his family in the kitchen. "They'll know what to do." He disappeared with a _pop!_

**She** heard a quiet knock at the door and looked up from the mirror in front of her. She glanced back at her new appearance as she spoke.

"Come in," she whispered.

The door opened and Henry walked in. He smiled at her, a forced smile, she could tell. She turned away from him and back to the mirror. She wasn't happy with the new hair style, the long pixie cut with highlights and the glasses. She frowned deeply and put her head in her hands. Tears leaked between her fingers as she felt Henry wrap his arms around her. He knelt on the ground next to her chair.

"Shh," he whispered brushing his fingers threw her new hair. "Shh, it's beautiful Ana."

She sat up and looked at the mirror again. She took off the glasses.

"I can't stand it," she whispered.

He touched her cheek, rubbing away the tears.

"I'm afraid you have to," he whispered.

"I've thought of a way to collect my things from the mansion," she said changing the subject. "I think I could conjure them."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," she whispered. "Through my visions. If I can see them using my vision then I should be able to call them to me."

Henry looked at her a bit confused, but he didn't doubt her. He stood up as she moved to the open area of the bedroom. She closed her eyes.

"Have you ever forced visions before?"

"No," she whispered. "But I image it is even more difficult when you are talking to me." She smiled with her eyes still closed. Henry wanted to come up to her and kiss her, but he thought better of it and leaned against the bureau.

Ana stood with her eyes closed, her arms opened in the air. She was breathing slowly. After a few minutes she opened one of her eyes and frowned. Her arms dropped to her side and she moaned in frustration.

"It didn't work," she said crossing her arms.

Suddenly clothing and object began to appear in the air and fall onto the floor of the room. Henry jumped out of the way as a large heavy bird cage fell over him. It crashed on the floor, causing a loud ruckus. He lay on the ground and covered his head as books and school supplies fell on top of him. He heard Ana laughing and lifted his head. He sat up and saw her sitting in a pile of clothes.

"How come all the light stuff lands on you?" he asked pulling her from the pile. She laughed and hugged him.

"Henry it worked," she whispered looking around the bedroom. "Look at all of my stuff!"

"What are we going to do with it?" he asked picking up the heavy bird cage and moving it to a corner of the room.

"Well," she whispered picking up some of the clothes and putting them on her bed. "Its something to do…cleaning the room I mean."

Henry nodded.

"As if we don't have enough to deal with already."

"What do you mean?" Ana asked looking at him.

"We're very busy Ana," he paused. "Maybe I should be calling you August."

Ana looked away and began to fold more of the clothes.

"Perhaps you should," she finally said.

Henry came to her. He turned her chin to his and kissed her slowly.

"It will just take awhile to get used to," he whispered.

"Changes always do," she said back. "But what about this being busy issue?"

"Well, we have a Phoenix meeting to go to," he said. "That should sort out of most of the problems. They're making you papers, and adding you to history books and everything…"

"Your Father did all of that?" she whispered.

"Under my Mother's watchful eye, yes," said Henry with a small smile.

"Henry," she said his name softly. "I haven't seen my Mother in three days. Why? I thought I was going to live with her."

"Remember," said Henry sitting down on the bed. "She doesn't think it's safe."

Ana nodded. She folded some more clothes.

"Don't you think you could help me," she said with a smile.

"I suppose," he said picking a pair of her underwear. They were black and lacey. "Well well what do we have here…?"

"Henry," she said grabbing them from him. He laughed and began to fold some of the other articles of clothing. "When will I get to meet my Grandfather?"

"Tomorrow night," he said. He smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he whispered shaking his head. She glared at him.

"Your look says otherwise," she said.

"Oh, yea? What does it say?" he asked folding her tank tops.

"It says that you know something that you aren't telling me," she leaned over him and kissed his ear. "If you don't tell me I'll never kiss you again."

"I'm not hiding anything August," he said her new name forcefully, but with a smile. "And if you stop kissing me I'll just be forced to kiss you."

"That'd be rape," she whispered as he pulled her down on top of him.

"I think you'd be willing though," he said and kissed her lips gently.

They continued to kiss slowly and passionately. Henry cupped Ana's breast and held her close, rubbing against her slowly. Ana's fingers brushed threw his hair and tickled his ears. Her lips were soft and firm against his. He wanted her more then ever. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her even more passionately.

"HENRY JAMES POTTER!" yelled a voice.

Henry sat up and looked at the door. He let out a sigh of embarrassment and frustration. Ana moved away from Henry quickly and pulled her shirt down.

"DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" yelled Harry Potter pointing to the door. He glared at Ana as Henry moved past him into the hall. Ana's cheeks were red. "Your Mother is downstairs if you would like to join us," he said harshly. He turned and left the room. Ana swore she heard him mutter "Like mother like daughter."

When Ana arrived downstairs the family room was full of people. She held her breath as she entered. She had put on a sweater and long socks, going up to her knees. She really looked rather ridiculous in her shorts and long socks, but she didn't really care. She was embarrassed and didn't want to come downstairs, but she reminded herself that Henry shouldn't have to face the embarrassment on his own. She noticed he wasn't in the family room; neither were Harry, Ginny, or Ana's mother. Ana heaved a sigh. She recognized Fred and George in the room of red heads and young children who were screaming and having a good time.

"They're in the kitchen," Fred said with a nod of his head.

"Thanks," she said making her way to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen slowly.

"Henry was on top of your daughter!" snapped Harry pointing to Jocelyn. She looked calm.

"I'd rather her be on a young man who I know and trust then some body else," she said. "They're just kids Harry, relax."

"Ginny, please," said Harry turning to his wife.

"Well," she whispered. "I think Jocelyn has a point, they're just kids. But, that doesn't mean Henry shouldn't be punished for what they were doing."

"If you're going to punish him you better punish me too," said Ana leaning against the fireplace.

"I'm not going to punish you for kissing a boy," said Jocelyn.

"They were doing more then kissing!" snapped Harry.

"Dad," hissed Henry. "Just let it lie. You should have knocked anyways."

"I did," Harry yelled in a similar voice as his son's.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me young man! I'm your Father whether you are of age or not and I will demand your respect!"

"Respect shouldn't be demanded Dad," said Henry calmly. "And my respect for you keeps falling with every word that comes from your mouth. You can't look me straight in the eye and tell me you haven't done the same thing I was just doing before."

Harry looked ready to slap Henry.

"Henry," said Ginny. "That's enough. I don't want to hear of this ever again." She looked firmly at Ana and Henry. "Ever again, not under my roof. You'll both keep your hands off of each other from now on, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Ana quietly.

"Yes," said Henry.

"Now," said Jocelyn coming forward. She looked angry, but not at Ana. "There is someone I would like you to meet August."

Ana followed her Mother out of the kitchen. Jocelyn took her hand as they entered the family room.

"Dad," Jocelyn said going to an old man sitting on the couch. He stood up. He was tall and lean, for an old man, and had dark blue almost black eyes. They matched Jocelyn's and Ana's. Ana stared at the man…this is what Henry wouldn't tell her, she was actually meeting her Grandfather today. He had long dark grey hair that fell to his shoulders. "This is August, your granddaughter. August, Sirius Black."

"I thought her name was Iris," he said with a smile.

"A change for safety," said Jocelyn.

"Ah," he opened his arms. "Come on August, give your old man a hug."

August smiled at the man like he wasn't a stranger at all. When she hugged him he smelt of lemons and dust. She loved it. It reminded her of something out of a dream. She looked up at the old man and smiled.

"I remember your smell," she said.

He looked at her funny and laughed. He hugged her tightly. When he pulled away he turned to another old man sitting on the couch. This man looked older and sickly. He was skinny and pale. Ana stared at him for a few moments, she knew right away he was a werewolf.

"This is Remus Lupin," said Sirius.

"Friend of the family," said Remus standing up and shaking her hand.

Ana stared at him for a long time.

"Were you a werewolf when I was born?" she whispered, trying not to be rude.

Remus smiled.

"You're a very sharp witch," he said. "Sharper then your Mother."

"Hey!" said Jocelyn punching her godfather's arm.

"And more beautiful," added Remus with a smile. Jocelyn glared at him and laughed. "Yes, I was a werewolf, long before you were born."

"I remember," whispered Ana oddly. "I don't know why, but I remember you."

She looked away for a few moments then turned back to her Mother.

"Things that I have been forced to forget are coming back slowly," she whispered. "I remember your locket." Ana touched the locket that hung around her Mother's neck. "I liked to play with it when I was little. I've been having dreams at night," she explained. She turned to the fire place and smiled. "I remember being here for Christmas once."

Everyone was staring at her oddly. She forced a smile.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry," said Jocelyn hugging her close. "Never apologize for anything."

Jocelyn nodded as Henry and Harry entered the room.

"Henry!" called a red haired man. He approached Henry slowly.

"Uncle Ron," said Henry happily hugging his uncle. "How've you been?"

"Great," said Ron shacking his nephew's hand. "Great. I hear you've been getting into trouble."

"Not too much…"

Dinner was crowded and exciting that night; it was loud and hardy, Ana had never been around so much noise in her life, not even at her Father's birthday party. She frowned and remembered her Father. She was still in serious danger.

Ana spent most of the night learning about her grandfather. She loved him immediately. He was adventurous and funny. He had stories of her grandmother and mother that made her laugh and smile. Ana felt a strong bond to this old man she could barely remember. She remembered loving him though.

"Good night," she said to Sirius hugging him tightly. She hugged Remus too.

"Be safe," said Jocelyn kissing her forehead and the three left together.

Henry walked Ana up to her room, followed by Harry. Ana bit her lip and said good night to the pair, then disappeared into her room.

Her sleep was not an easy one. She dreamt of her past, the one she barely remembered, and it made her blood cold and flesh white.

_Jocelyn hugged her close to her chest as they prepared to leave the Burrow's kitchen. Harry was standing close by, he had a look of anger in his eyes. _

_"You ready?" asked a voice. Ana turned her head to a tall man she didn't recognize. _

_"Yes," said Jocelyn. She brushed Ana's light blonde hair softly. "Iris is ready too." _

_Ana gripped her Mother's coat covered shoulders as the man opened the door. _

_"Good bye," said Jocelyn. _

_"Bye," said Harry with a glare. _

_The door closed and they walked away. It was cold, causing Ana to cuddle closer to her Mother's chest. She shivered and Jocelyn's arms tightened around her. The man was walking next to them, carrying a diaper bag. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked. _

_"Yes," Jocelyn whispered. "I was just startled to see Harry."_

_"He wasn't too happy to find out we're married," the man said._

_"Of course not," Jocelyn said. "He hasn't liked or trusted you for a long time Jeremy." _

_The man, Jeremy, said nothing. _

_There was a flash of green light, shouting and screaming. Jeremy's body fell to the ground, Jocelyn was running and then there was another flash of green light. Jocelyn screamed and turned back. Bodies ran past hers…_

_"Jeremy!" Jocelyn's voice rang in Ana's ears._

Ana rolled in her bed and moaned as red tears came rolling down her cheeks. Her body began to shake and heave.

_The red door with brass number 4 blew off its hinges to wooden splinters. There was a scream from inside, a female scream, then Draco Malfoy marched into the apartment bearing a wand and a violent look. He threw a woman against the wall with his wand and picked her up. He pinned her against the wall. Jocelyn's face was full of panic. _

_"Where is she?" Draco wailed. "Tell me, or so help me Jocelyn I will murder you!" _

_"What are you talking about Draco?" she hissed. _

_"Anastasia! Iris! My daughter!" _

_"My Iris is dead," said Jocelyn chocking. She grabbed at her throat. She was gasping for air. Draco sent her flying across the room. She crashed against the book shelf and slid to the floor. Draco held up his wand, no words came from his lips but Jocelyn's body began to bleed. _

"Ana," Henry called her name in a panic. "Come on, Ana, wake up."

"Ginny, get hot water, and call Jocelyn," snapped Harry. "She'll know what to do. Colleen go help your Mother."

"Yes Daddy," said Harry's oldest daughter leaving the room quickly. Harry glanced at Henry. He didn't want to say anything, this was bad. He had seen Jocelyn have many weird reactions to visions, but he had never seen her cry blood.

Harry stared at his son as he wiped away the bloody tears with his shirt sleeve. He was leaning over Ana with concern and fear. He leaned forward and kissed her shaking lips.

"Don't do this Ana," he whispered picking her limp body up and holding it close. "Don't do this."


	9. A Painful Nightmare

**Harry** recalled one time where Jocelyn had lived the pain of her visions. Once, she had seen Harry being tortured and when she woke from her vision she was covered in the same wounds and blood stains. He was afraid this was something similar.

Colleen entered the room with a kettle of steaming water, a mug and a rag. She placed them carefully on the table and handed her Father a full mug of the steaming water. Harry wetted the rag and wiped Ana's face carefully. He ridded her of the blood stained tears and the sweat. He glanced at his son.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing," whispered Harry. "We can only make her comfortable, and wait for it to end."

_Draco was leaning over Jocelyn's body. _

_"And to think I actually loved you," he said lifting her head by the hair. _

_"You're not capable of love," hissed Jocelyn's voice. "Never were, never will be." _

_"I love Anastasia," he snapped. He threw her body against the wall again. "Tell me where the hell she is!" _

_"Draco," gasped Jocelyn. "Draco…go to hell." _

_"I've been there," he said lifting his wand. "It was a lot better with you." _

_"Funny Draco," said Jocelyn with his hand wrapped around her throat again. "Really funny." _

_"I was always a funny guy," he said walking towards her slowly. _

_"Well I don't think _this_ is funny," said Jocelyn. "But you always told me that I didn't have a good sense of humor." _

_He looked at her oddly. _

_"Why aren't you fighting back Joce?" he said kneeling in front of her like a cat. He played with his wand between his fingers. "What are you hiding?" _

_"I have nothing worth fighting for Draco," Jocelyn said. "You took the most valuable thing to me and I haven't seen her since. I'm proud that she got away from you." _

_"You know where she is!" he grabbed her head and pulled it back, pressing the tip of his wand against her neck. _

_"If I do the secret will go with me to my grave," she said. _

_"You may get there sooner then you think," he said smacking her across the face. _

"NOOOOO!" gasped Ana. She screamed loudly in Henry's arms and began to fight against him. Her body had come to life so suddenly it surprised him and when he released her she fell off the bed, he fell off the opposite side. Ana's body began to convulse on the wooden floor of her bed room. Her eyes were opened, solid black and crying blood red tears. She was screaming as if someone was torturing her.

_Jocelyn's screams were bone breaking. Draco pulled his wand away and she stopped twitching. She lay on the floor gasping and crying. Jocelyn tried to move, but couldn't lift her body. _

_"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" shrieked Draco. "Or so help me Jocelyn I will keep you alive at the manor and I will kill everyone who was every close to you and who you ever loved. I'll start with the Potters." He lifted his wand and pointed it at her again. Jocelyn's eyes were crying blood red tears as she stared up at Draco. "TELL ME!" he yelled causing the window above Jocelyn's head to break. The glass came shattering down onto her. She didn't even have the energy or strength to cover her head. _

_"Draco," whispered Jocelyn's dry close to death voice. _

_"Tell me Jocelyn, I beg you," he said kneeling next to her. He lifted her head to his. "Tell me where our daughter is. I promise you I've been good to her. I've given her everything she's ever asked." _

_"Then," Jocelyn heaved a breath. It hurt to even speak. "Then, why," she paused again and closed her eyes squeezing tears out. "Why did she run?" _

_"AHHHHHH!" screamed Draco throwing Jocelyn's body against the wall and glass. "CURSE YOU JOCELYN! CURSE YOU!" _

_Draco stood up and shouted the unforgivable curse. There was a blinding green light. If there was any life left in Jocelyn it was gone now. _

Jocelyn came rushing into the room. She knocked over a small table with a vase of spring flowers on it that Ginny had provided to make the room more cheerful. The vase shattered and the flowers floated in the brownish water; now all they seemed to represent was the destruction of the future. She collapsed on the floor next to Ana who was rolling around in pain. Henry knelt near by.

"Her tears aren't red anymore," he said with some relief. He looked at Jocelyn. "She's been crying blood."

Jocelyn's face went pale. She leaned down and hesitated to touch her shaking child. Ana suddenly stopped moving completely. Her body shot up in a sitting position and she released a loud scream of fear. Cries from the two younger Potter children could be heard from down stairs. Ginny and Colleen rushed out of the room to tend to them.

"Iris," said Jocelyn taking her daughter into her arms. "Iris," she brushed her hair threw her fingers.

Ana was gasping for breath.

"Get her some water," said Jocelyn. "Then tea," she added. "Tea always makes me feel better after my visions."

Henry jumped up and took the mug from his Father. He handed it to Jocelyn then left the room to retrieve some tea.

"What happened?" asked Jocelyn handing the chipped mug to Ana. Ana took it but did not look her Mother in the eye. She didn't say anything either. She shook her head. "Alright. We'll talk about it later."

Ana sipped the warm water slowly; it was too hot to actually drink. Jocelyn raised her wand to cool it. Ana dropped the mug of boiling water, screamed, and backed away from Jocelyn. She crawled against the wall and shrugged up against it. She began to cry fiercely.

Jocelyn hesitated to move forward. Tears filled her eyes. She knew the pain her daughter was in. She knew it all too well. But now, her child's flesh was burned by the boiling water and her cheeks tear stained again.

Henry entered the room carrying a mug of tea. He saw Ana crammed against the wall and put the mug down. He moved forward to her.

"No," said Jocelyn stopping him by grabbing his arm. "She's still in the vision faze, she's dangerous."

Henry looked at Ana. She looked so pathetic crying, rubbing her arms, and rocking back and forth. He glared at Jocelyn and pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Henry, no!" said Harry jumping over the bed.

Harry had seen the damage that could be caused by a person who was still in the vision faze. When he and Jocelyn were still in Hogwarts she had thrown Malfoy two hundred feet away from her when he triggered one of her visions. He had also seen Jocelyn start fires, break glass and even physically harm others with magic when they tried to touch her as she came out of her visions. He didn't want Henry to get hurt.

But Henry was stubborn. He shoved his way past his Father and fell to his knees in front of Ana. She looked up at him and stopped crying. Henry felt broken glass and boiling water under his knees, but he didn't care. He reached out and took Ana into his arms. She collapsed into tears and gasping breaths.

"Henry," she whispered. "Henry."

"I'm here Ana," he whispered in reply brushing her hair. "Don't worry Angel, I'm here. You're safe here. I promise." He kissed her head and rocked her back and forth.

Jocelyn had tears in her eyes. She looked hurt and happy at the same time. Harry stood quietly for a long time staring at his son.

**"She's** asleep," whispered Henry closing the door behind him. He looked at Jocelyn. "Aunt Joce, I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't apologize," she whispered. "Never apologize for loving someone."

Henry's cheeks turned red and he looked at the floor. He hadn't thought of love. He just knew Ana had needed him. Perhaps he did love her…

"Did she tell you anything?" asked Harry.

"No," said Henry. "I didn't ask her any questions. But she was completely silent. Didn't even say my name again. Nothing." He rubbed his face and looked between his Father and Jocelyn. "I should stay with her. When she wakes up…"

Jocelyn nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" she asked Harry.

"No," he said. "Of course not. You can take the spare room."

"Thank you," said Jocelyn. "Not that I'll sleep any. I'm going downstairs for some tea. Do either of you want any?"

"No, thank you," said Henry going to the bedroom door again.

"I'll join you," said Harry. He gave a stern look to his son and disappeared down the stairs with Jocelyn.

Henry opened the bedroom door slowly and walked into the darkness. Ana was lying on her bed, her eyes wide open, staring at nothing. She looked horribly pale. Henry went to her and sat down on the side of her bed. He took her hands and kissed them gently.

"Ana," he whispered. "I thought you were asleep."

"Why did you leave?" she asked in a very quiet voice, quieter then a whisper.

"To speak with your Mother and my Father," he whispered in reply. "You gave us quite a fright."

"I can't sleep Henry," she whispered. "I'm afraid I'll have another episode. I'm afraid I'll see it again."

"See what Angel?" he asked stroking her hand smoothly to keep her calm.

Ana looked at him with terrified eyes but shook her head.

"Alright," he whispered. "I understand, not yet. Not yet." He took her into his arms and held her close. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't Henry," she whined. "No it won't."

Henry frowned deeply as he held Ana close to him. He wondered what she had seen and how bad it truly was. She was obviously shaken by it and it was nothing good. Henry kissed her forehead and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Shh," he whispered. He lay down, pulling her body close to his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sheets over their bodies. "Shh. Just lay with me Angel, my Angel, just lay with me."


	10. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Ana **woke surprised that she had slept at all. She sat up in the bed, fully dressed in her pajamas and saw Henry's body lying next to her. He was deeply asleep. He had removed his shirt sometime during the night. Ana leaned her head down to him and kissed his chest softly. She rested her head there, listening to his heart and his deep breathing.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Is it such a good thing?" Ana asked rubbing his rippled stomach.

"I can promise it's not a bad thing," he said sitting up on his elbows. "Come on, lets go downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

"Alright," she whispered. She was happy that he didn't ask her about her vision. She wasn't ready to talk about it. Although, she knew she would have to soon. Jocelyn was in danger.

Henry made her eggs and bacon with some warm porridge. He placed a plate and bowl of the food in front of her and kissed her cheek gently.

"Do you want some orange juice?" he asked moving around the kitchen. "Or coffee?"

"OJ," said Ana picking up her fork.

Henry sat down across from her and poured her a glass of juice. He had a mug of coffee in front of him and a plate of ham and eggs. He began to eat slowly once he was sure Ana had everything she wanted.

"August," said a voice coming into the kitchen.

Ana felt someone hug her and looked to see her Mother's arms around her.

"Hi," said Ana softly.

"Oh, thank Merlin," said Jocelyn softly. "Thank Merlin."

"Do you want something to eat Aunt Joce?" asked Henry moving to get up.

"No," said Jocelyn standing up straight. "No thank you Henry." She glanced at Ana again. "Now that I know August is feeling better I have to be going, work and all."

"No," said Ana quickly. "Please, Mom stay."

Jocelyn stared at Ana for a few moments. She wanted to ask Ana what she had seen, but she bit her tongue.

"I suppose I can stay for a little while," said Jocelyn sitting down.

Henry got her a plate and served her some food.

The kitchen was quiet and comfortable for awhile, until Harry arrived downstairs, dressed in his black robes to go to the Ministry. He looked at Henry and then Jocelyn, then Ana.

"Ah, good to see you up and about August," he said tapping her shoulder. "Quite an episode you had last night. Care to talk about it?"

"Dad," hissed Henry.

Ana looked at Harry.

"No, sir," she whispered. "I'm afraid I don't care to talk about it right now."

"Well we're going to have to hear it sooner or later," he said forcing a smile.

"Dad, lay off," snapped Henry.

"Harry, please," said Jocelyn holding her mug. "Leave it be."

Harry stared at Jocelyn.

"You can't tell me you aren't concerned about this?"

"Of course I am!" snapped Jocelyn. "I'm scared to bloody death about it, but I know what she is going through. If she doesn't want to talk about it now, we're not going to talk about it."

"There is a Phoenix meeting tonight," said Harry suppressing his anger. "She'll have to come anyways, to explain why she left Malfoy and any other information she has. This vision counts as information."

"How do you know it was about anything serious?" snapped Henry in Ana's defense. She had become very silent. She was sitting stabbing the remainder of her breakfast with her fork and staring into it like it was the most amazing thing.

"I've never seen a victim bleed tears," snapped Harry. "How can it not be serious?"

"What if she was seeing something to do with a Siren?" asked Jocelyn standing up. "They bleed tears."

"I think seeing something to do with Sirens is very serious," hissed Harry. "Seeing as how they were wiped out three hundred years ago!"

"I saw Mother die!" screamed Ana. Her voice rang in the empty kitchen air. Everyone was quiet and looking at her. Ana took a deep breath. "I saw Father kill Mother," she whispered.

Jocelyn sank back down into her chair. She was shaking slightly. She took Ana's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh, baby," she whispered and kissed Ana's hand. Jocelyn's face had gone very white.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ana with tears in her eyes. "I just. I'm sorry."

She got up and ran out of the room.

Henry glared at his Father harshly. He followed her out quickly.

Harry stood silently, shocked and horrified.

"Thank you," whispered Jocelyn sarcastically. "Are you happy now?"

"I think this is very serious."

"Harry, you're missing the point."

"Am I?" he asked. "I think you are Jocelyn. You're going to be murdered! If she hadn't told you…what if that was the plan all along…her to have a vision and not tell you?"

"You're being an idiot," snipped Jocelyn. "That doesn't make any sense at all. Draco could have come after me just as easily. The fact that you still don't trust my daughter Harry Potter is very offending. If I wasn't so worried about Iri---August, I would punch you dead in the nose…hopefully breaking it."

Harry frowned.

"I'm late for work," he said and Disappearated with a _pop!_

Jocelyn sighed with frustration and left the kitchen in search of Ana.

**"Where** are we going?" asked Ana as she stood in front of the fireplace next to Henry. She was clutching his hand tightly. She had always hated traveling by Floo Powder.

"To the Head Quarters of the Phoenix," said Henry kissing her forehead. "It will be fine, I promise."

"Where is Head Quarters?"

"Remus Lupin's home. He bought the house ten years ago that we started using as the Head Quarters."

"Are you a member of the Phoenix?"

"No," said Henry slowly. "Technically, no. I'm of age but I'm still in school. I'll become an official member after I leave Hogwarts."

Ana nodded.

"Should I have dressed nicely?" she asked looking at her appearance. She was wearing a pair of khaki gauchos, a black lace ruffle top, and high heeled black leather boots with black buttons all the way up to her knees.

"You look amazing," he said. "Dressier then me."

She smiled.

"Okay guys," said Harry coming into the room. "Let's go. We're late."

"Mom's not coming?" asked Henry.

"No," said Harry. "She's staying with the girls."

"Why don't we bring them with us?" asked Ana.

"Because a Phoenix meeting is no place for children," said Harry sternly.

"Dad I think Mom should come," said Henry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"She's not coming," he said. "We're late. Let's go."

Harry grabbed a fist full of the powder and stepped into the fire. He threw the powder down and yelled loudly.

"The Phoenix Den!"

Harry Potter disappeared in a ball of green flames.

Ana looked at Henry.

"The Phoenix Den?"

Henry nodded.

"Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure," said Ana.

Henry stepped into the fire and disappeared the same way his Father had. Ana hesitated as she picked up a large handful of the Floo Powder, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to do this. Carefully she stepped into the fire and through the powder as she said her destination. There was a swirling of smoke, dust and Floor Powder. Ana felt herself spinning around then she suddenly came to a stop. She fell forward and felt someone's arms catch her. She looked up to see Henry. She smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Of course," said Henry with a large smile. "Come on. Everyone is in the dinning room."

Henry took her hand and led Ana into a large dinning room. Harry was sitting down as they entered. Every seat at the table was taken except for three. Ana smiled at her Grandfather and greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Henry pulled out the seat next to Sirius and allowed Ana to sit down. He sat next to her leaving an empty chair between him and his Father.

Ana looked around the table, she recognized everyone at the table from the dinner the night before. She saw Remus and waved to him. The others all had red hair and were obviously Weasleys'. There was one man and one woman Ana didn't recognize. He was old and grey. He wore half moon shaped glasses on the end of his nose. He smiled at Ana with a nod of the head. Ana looked at the woman sitting next to him and took a sharp in take of breath, she did recognize the woman. She had dreamed about her a few weeks ago before her Father's birthday party.

"Are you okay?" asked Henry.

"Yes," she said looking at him. "Who is that woman?"

"That's Professor McGonagall," he said. "She's the Head Mistress of Hogwarts. Why?"

"I've dreamt about her," she whispered softly. Ana looked next to Henry and realized the seat was for her mother. She got nervous and bit her bottom lip.

"Where is Mother?" she asked Sirius.

"She got off work late," he said. "She's on her way. Don't worry."

Ana nodded her head and looked back at the table. She bit her lip again.

"Angel," whispered Henry in her ear. "Relax."

"Relax?" she said back. "I'm not nervous."

"You're biting your bottom lip and tapping your fingers on the arm rest."

Ana stopped tapping her fingers and frowned at Henry. He smiled at her and looked away.

"It will be fine," he said. "You have nothing to be nervous about."

"I feel like I'm on trial."

"You're not."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you may have information on Malfoy, a Death Eater. And you need to tell them why you left so they know you're not a spy."

"You think I'm a spy?"

"Of course not," he said looking at her. "I trust you with my life August. And I want to help you get rid of Malfoy."

"Henry," she whispered. "He's my Father."

Henry stared at her for a few moments.

"What are you saying?"

"He's my Father," she whispered again. "I didn't even know that he was in with the Dark Lord until you told me. I have nothing to tell them about him. And wouldn't I know if he was in with the Dark Lord if I was a spy?"

"Angel," he said kissing her hand. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking away. She looked around the table again. Everyone seemed to be getting a little impatient. The old man with a long beard and hair stood up.

"Perhaps we should get started," he said slowly and in a calm voice. "Minerva has to return to Hogwarts for a staff meeting soon."

"But what about Jocelyn?" asked Sirius. "This is her daughter…"

"I'm very aware," said the man. "But we are short on time. Hello August," he said looking at Ana. "I'm aware of your name change. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts. We're very excited about you attending Hogwarts this year."

"Thank you," said Ana quietly. "I'm sorry, but is there any way to get in contact with my Mother? I'm very worried about her."

"Why?" asked Dumbledore smoothly.

"I-I," Ana hesitated. "I had a vision that Draco Malfoy, my Father, is going to kill her. I'm just worried because she is alone."

Dumbledore looked at Harry who nodded his head. Harry got up and left the dinning room quickly. It was obvious that he was going to check on Jocelyn. Ana got up quickly too.

"Harry," she said quickly following him. "Harry."

"August, go back to the meeting," he said pulling his cloak out of the front closet.

"Go to her apartment first," she said. "That's where he kills her in my vision."

Harry nodded his head.

"I'll find her August," he said. "I won't let him hurt her."

Ana nodded as he disappeared with a _pop!_

Ana spent the next hour and a half explaining herself to the people around her. She nervously tapped her fingers on her arm chair the whole time. Sirius gripped her hand. Ana could tell he was fearful too. After she was done explaining she thanked everyone for their time. She looked at Sirius as everyone got up and moved to leave.

"I need to go to her house," she said. "Harry isn't back yet. She missed the whole meeting. We have to go."

"No," said Sirius. "It could be dangerous."

"I have to go!" Ana said. "My Mother is missing and I witnessed her death last night! He's not going to do it nicely. He's going to torture her and beat her and try to sweet talk her, but in the end he's going to kill her. If we go now maybe we can catch him and put him away forever."

Sirius bit his bottom lip.

"Alright, let's go," he said standing up. "Can you Apperate?"

"Yes," Ana said. "But I don't know where she lives."

"I'll take her," said Henry.

Sirius nodded.

"Meet you there."

He disappeared with a _pop!_ Henry grabbed onto Ana and pulled her close against his body. He followed Sirius's led and disappeared into thin air. Ana closed her eyes tightly to avoid getting sick. She felt her feet planted firmly on the ground a few moments later and opened her eyes. She looked around a well organized, clean apartment.

Ana's eyes fell on blood stains that were all over the cream carpet by the window. Sirius was leaning over the biggest one and studied it. The window above him was broken. Ana's worse fears came over her and she fell back against the couch that was behind her. Henry went to her.

"What is it?"

"She's gone," she whispered. "He killed her right there under the window."

"Harry probably took her to St. Mungo's," said Sirius.

"Why?" asked Ana. "She was dead. She would have been dead."

"Maybe he didn't kill her," whispered Henry.

"I _saw_ him kill her."

"We'll go to St. Mungo's," said Sirius ignoring his granddaughters comment. "I'll take you there myself. Henry I want you to go home and see if your Father is there, then come to St. Mungo's."

Henry nodded his head and Disappearated. He didn't say good bye to Ana who was still leaning against the couch taking slow deep breaths. Sirius took her arm and gave her a firm hug. He held her close and Disappearated with her in his arms.

The Magical society had a clean white hospital, like all other hospitals. Ana had never been to a hospital and the scene surprised her. She saw a man sitting in the chair moaning in pain. When the nurse asked him what was wrong he said his pants were eating his balls. Ana bit her lip and looked at Sirius. He took her hand and led her to the front desk. A woman sat behind it chewing gum and doodling on a paper with a quill.

"Yes?" she said looking up at Sirius. Her bored face expression changed to one of shock when she looked at Sirius. "My God you're Sirius Black."

"Yes," he said. "Hello, I'm looking for my daughter. She may have been brought in an hour ago. Her name is Jocelyn Black-"

"Sirius," said a familiar voice.

Ana and Sirius turned to see Harry walking towards them quickly. Harry took Sirius by the arm and led him away from the desk and Ana quickly. He was speaking into Ana's Grandfather's ear quickly. Sirius stopped walking suddenly. He was staring at his godson with a blank expression on his face. He wiped his cheek slowly and glanced at Ana. He nodded his head at Harry who left his side.

"What is it?" asked Ana coming over to her Grandfather. She could feel his pain and see his tears. Her eyes welled up with her own tears. "She's gone isn't she?"

She didn't need to hear an answer or see Sirius nod his head because he couldn't bring himself to say it with out crying. Sirius wrapped his arms around Ana carefully and held her close to his chest as she began to sob.

**Ana** was sitting on a swing outside of the Burrow a few days later. She was wearing a black dress and heels. From far away she looked fairly depressed as she leaned her head against the rope of the swing. She swung slowly, digging her toes into the dirt underneath her.

Henry watched from the kitchen window. He wanted desperately to go out and hold Ana, but she had said she wanted to be alone. He turned around when he heard someone enter the kitchen and saw Sirius setting a large box down on the table. He sighed loudly and looked at Henry with a smile.

"What's in the box?"

"Stuff," said Sirius. "Serenity's stuff…she had left some of it in my house…I thought Ana might like it. Most of it is clothes."

"In that case she'll love it," said Henry with a smile. He looked back out the window and frowned.

"I know its hard Henry," said Sirius leaning against the table and folding his arms over his chest.

"What is?"

"Not to go out and hold her," Sirius nodded his head to the window. "August is a lot like her Grandmother and Mother before her."

"Sirius," whispered Henry. "I fear for August."

"As do I."

"Have you noticed the death pattern of the Belle woman?"

Sirius frowned and bit his lip as he thought about what Henry had said. His fiancée, Jocelyn's mother, had died at a young age, when Jocelyn was only six. Jocelyn had just passed a little older then her mother before her.

"You fear that she will die young like her Mother and Grandmother?"

Henry nodded.

"I wouldn't worry so much," said Sirius. "Like I said she is a lot like them both. She's strong in more ways then one."

Henry did not look eased by Sirius's words. Sirius forced a smile and clapped Henry on the shoulder.

"Even if you told her of this pattern she wouldn't believe you," said Sirius. "I knew from the moment I first saw her that she was exactly like her Grandmother, the one thing she has that her Grandmother didn't is a man who loves her."

"You loved Jocelyn's Mother."

"Yes," said Sirius with a nod. "I loved her very much. But she didn't have me the way that August has you."

Henry nodded.

"Well, I think I shall take this box out to her," he said picking up the box. "Explain what's in it."

"What is exactly?"

"Ann's clothes, some photographs and a necklace I believe," said Sirius looking into the box. "I'll let August decide what she wants to keep."

He hoisted the box up off the table and went to the door. Henry opened it for him quickly and watched as Sirius walked across the lawn to the far tree with the swing on it where Ana was perched. She looked up when she heard Sirius walking towards her. Her eyes met Henry's and she waved to him. He smiled softly and waved back, then closed the door as Sirius put the box down in front of Ana.

"Hi," Sirius said to Ana. She looked up at him.

"Hello," she whispered in a sad voice. She continued to swing and didn't ask about the box that was placed in front of her.

"I brought these for you," Sirius said tapping the box with his foot. "There some of your Grandmother's belongs that were in our home…before she left….I've been saving them…"

Ana looked up at him and nodded.

"Would you like me to have them?"

"You can keep whatever you like," said Sirius. "I thought you might like some of the clothes…and her personal things. Whatever you don't want I'll keep."

Ana nodded and stared at the box.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Sirius nodded.

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you later."

He kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving Ana on the swing staring at the box of belongs that belonged to a woman that she had never know.


	11. Arriving At Hogwarts

**A** week later Henry, Ana, and Colleen boarded the Hogwarts Express, heading for school. Ana sat on the train staring out of the window. It was a rainy, cold and gloomy day. All of Ana's days had been that way for the last week, whether it was raining outside or not. Henry had left the train car to go to the bathroom. Ana pulled her knees to her chest and sighed loudly. She didn't look up when the car door opened and Henry walked in. Three boys followed him.

"August," he said sitting down next to her. The three boys sat across from them and smiled at Ana. She looked from Henry to the boys. "These are my best friends Jon, Todd and Tom."

"Hello," said Ana quietly. She held out her hand to each and they shook. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," said the boy named Tom. He was sitting in the middle of the group. He smiled a charming attractive smile at Ana. His eyes were brown and he had short blonde hair. He was good looking.

All of Henry's friends were good looking. Jon was the shortest but he had mesmerizing blue eyes and was funny. Todd was the handsomest of them all, except for Henry, he was tall with dark hair and eyes and looked much older then his young seventeen. He was the tall, dark and handsome type.

"This is August Miller," said Henry. "My girl friend."

"Jeez Henry," said Jon. "Couldn't let her go to her other school…had to make her come here."

"It's not like that," whispered Ana with a small smile.

"How'd you two meet?"

"At a potions shop," said Henry. "She handed me a love potion with her name on it, so I could send her an owl."

Ana smiled at Henry. She couldn't believe that he remembered how they had met. She bit her bottom lip and looked back out the window.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts when it's your seventh year?"

"My Mother died," whispered Ana.

Harry and the Phoenix had decided this would be an appropriate story because it wasn't completely a lie. The story was that her Mother had died a month ago and had had connections with Albus Dumbledore who sent August to live with Harry Potter, who just turned out to be Henry's Father.

"I'm sorry," whispered Todd softly. "My Mum died when I was young."

"You live with your Father?"

"Yea," said Todd. "He's a Muggle."

"I don't have a Father," said Ana looking out the window. "He's the one who killed my Mother."

Henry looked at Ana surprised. This wasn't in the story they had gone over with the Phoenix. Ana wasn't supposed to say anything about her Father, and if asked she was to say that she had never met him.

"Did he go to Azkaban?" asked Tom.

"They haven't caught him," whispered Ana. She forced a smile and looked at the boys. "Have you all known each other since you were first years?"

The train ride was slow and the only thing Ana wanted was to be alone. She laid down half way through the trip, resting her head on Henry's lap. She fell asleep for the rest of the trip there holding his hand.

Henry woke Ana lightly. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"We're here," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Come on, I'll help you with your stuff."

As they rode up in a horse drawn carriage Ana said she wasn't hungry and didn't want to go to dinner. Henry nodded but told her she had to be sorted. As they walked into the large castle a man shouted Henry's name. Ana and Henry turned and saw a slim handsome man in green robes marching towards them.

"Hello Henry," the man said with a smile. "I'm assuming this is Miss Miller?"

"Yes sir," said Henry with an arm wrapped around August. "August, this is Professor Tarvin, he's a member of the Phoenix. He knows the real story."

Ana nodded.

"Hello sir," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Tarvin. "I teach Transfiguration. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Professor McGonagall's office and we'll sort you. Henry you can go to the feast."

Henry glanced at Ana. She nodded.

"I'll be fine," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed after I'm sorted."

"Alright," he whispered back. "Good night."

Professor Tarvin led the way up the grand staircase and headed down halls. Ana felt herself getting confused. She hoped she was in the same house as Henry so she'd have the same schedule as him, then she wouldn't get so lost. They stopped in front of a large statue of an eagle. Professor Tarvin waved his hand at it and muttered something.

"Gordric."

Ana lifted her eyebrows as the statue jumped out of the way and a spiral staircase appeared behind it. Tarvin stepped onto the stairs and motioned for Ana to follow him. She stepped onto the moving staircase slowly and wobbled to catch her balance. They stepped off the moving staircase and in front of a large wooden door. Tarvin knocked and entered slowly.

"Hello Thomas," said the familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall. "Hello there August. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you Head Mistress," said August sitting down in front of her desk.

Tarvin set a patched, old, crummy looking hat on the desk in front of Ana. McGonagall thanked him and motioned to the hat.

"This, August, is the sorting hat," she said. "It will sort you into your proper house."

Ana nodded.

"Henry explained what they were to me," she said.

"Alright," said McGonagall with a smile. "Just put it on your head then."

Ana picked up the hat and put it on her head. It fell over her eyes, covering her in darkness. She heard a whispering voice in her head and shivered.

"Mmm deep back ground," said the voice. "Your blood goes far in Gryffindor, but I can see that Slytherian is close too. A confusing childhood, unhappy and lost. You have never liked the pure blood lifestyle you were kidnapped too…I think you should be placed in Gryffindor for comfort and home. Yes, I shall sort you into GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for everyone in the room to hear.

Ana pulled off the hat and heard McGonagall clapping.

"Perfect," she said. "Professor Tarvin is in charge of Gryffindor. He is head of house. Now, let's go to the feast that is waiting downstairs for us."

"Head Mistress," said Ana standing up. "I'm not hungry at all; I wish to go to bed. Please, can someone show me to my dormitory?"

"Yes, I'll take you," said Tarvin.

"Thank you," said Ana.

McGonagall smiled and nodded her head.

"Sleep well Miss Miller," she said leaving her office.

Tarvin led her down another number of corridors heading for Gryffindor Tower. They stopped on the third floor in front of a picture of a fat woman in a pink dress. She looked down at the two.

"Password?" she said staring down at them.

"Hippogriff," said Tarvin.

"Correct!"

The picture swung open and allowed them entrance.

"That's the password," he said. "You'll need it every time to get into the Tower."

Ana looked around the common room they had just walked into.

"You're dormitory is up these stairs and to the right," said Tarvin pointing to a set of stairs in the far corner of the room. "Sleep well August. I will see you tomorrow in class."

"Good night sir," said August heading for the stairs as he left.

Ana was lying in her bed awake when the other girls in her dormitory entered. There were laughing and talking loudly, not realizing that she was in there until they lit their lamps.

"Oh," said a girl surprised. "Who do you think that is?"

"I don't know," said another girl. "Must be that new girl Tarvin mentioned before we all left…I wonder who she is…"

"I think I know who she is…" said yet another girl.

"You're right Liz, she looks familiar," said a similar voice to the girl that had spoken just before. Ana thought about it and decided that the last two voices must have belonged to Henry's twin cousins who were their age.

"Oh my, Tess, did you see Henry Potter tonight?" asked one of the girls from before.

"Yes," said Tess. It was the girl who had spoken first. "He looked gorgeous."

"He always does."

"Well he did especially today because I haven't seen him in so long."

"Guys," said the girl named Liz. "That's gross, he's our cousin."

"Your twos cousin maybe," said Tess. "Nancy and I simply adore him."

"Have since first year," said Nancy.

So Liz was one of the twins. Ana didn't know the other twins name. She came to the conclusion that there were only four other girls in her dormitory, which meant only four other girls in her year in Gryffindor House.

"Liz is my hair brush in your trunk?"

"No Cassie," said Liz. Cassie was the other twin. "I'm just saying guys, Henry is my cousin and I know him well enough to know that he's not attracted to either of you."

"Who's he attracted to then?" asked Tess offended.

"Didn't he have a girl friend at that last family dinner we had before term started?" asked Cassie.

"Yea," said Liz. "He did…and I think she's sleeping right now."

"What?" snapped Nancy. "The new girl?"

"My name is August," said Ana sitting up.

She got up out of bed and pulled a sweater on over her body. She left the dormitory quickly. As the door slid shut behind her she heard the girl named Nancy make a quick remark.

"Touchy isn't she? Not very pretty either…"

Ana collapsed on a large puffy arm chair in front of the fire in the common room. She pulled her knees to her chest and stared into the fire. The only thing she wanted was quiet, was that too much to ask for?

**The** common room was empty when Ana entered it the next morning. She knew she was late and no one had bothered to wake her on time. She adjusted her robes as she stepped down onto the floor of the common room and looked around. There was one person in the common room and she smiled at their appearance.

"Hello," she said to Henry Potter as he sat on a chair watching the stairs she had just descended.

"Good morning," he said getting up and greeting her with a warm kiss. "I've been waiting for you."

"Thank you," she said with a large smile. She stood on her toes and kissed him again. "I hope you slept well."

"I did," he said walking towards the portal whole of the common room. "And you? Liz told me that you slept down here for awhile last night."

"Well Nancy and Tess were being loud, snobby, and talking about you," she said back. "They didn't even think to respect the fact that I was trying to sleep. At least your cousins were whispering."

"What were they saying about me?"

"How gorgeous you are," said Ana as they entered the corridor. "They also said I wasn't pretty."

"Mmm I see," said Henry taking her hand. "Don't worry. You're beautiful. And you're my Angel and always will be."

Ana smiled at him.

"I love it when you call me that."

"I love calling you it," he said as they reached the bottom of the grand staircase. They entered the great hall and found Tom, Todd and Jon sitting in the middle of the table. The boys made room for Henry and Ana, then handed them their schedules.

"Tarvin told us to give these to you," Tom said.

"Oh yay," said Henry looking down at his schedule. "Double Transfiguration and Potions today? That's crazy!"

"Don't forget that it's advanced Potions," said Todd. "N.E.W.T. level."

"Even better," said Jon.

Ana was studying her schedule.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow," she whispered. "Who teaches that? I was told the job was cursed here."

"That's her," said Todd pointing to the staff table in the front of the hall. "The hottie Professor."

"Todd's had a thing for her since she started teaching here last year," said Henry in Ana's ear.

"The brunette at the end of the table talking with Tarvin?"

"Yep," said Todd. "I'm going to marry her someday."

"She looks like she's ten years older then you," said Ana with a laugh.

"Actually she's fifteen."

Henry laughed and shook his head as he dug into his breakfast of hotcakes and eggs. Ana ate very little and slowly.

"You have to admit, she's been one of the best teachers we've ever had," said Jon.

"Well yea," said Henry. "But not because she's attractive. She's just a good teacher. She's an Auror in the off time."

"That's why she's so good," said Tom.

"Plus being hot helps," said Todd. "Your students always like you better when you're hot."

"I think she'd like you guys less," said Ana slowly.

Todd looked offended.

"She likes me," he said.

"Well, of course she likes you as a student," said Ana. "But she probably doesn't like you only paying attention to her because you like her ass and breast. She's teaching you stuff that could save your life…especially with our day in age…she'd probably prefer if you pay attention to what she's saying, not what she's wearing."

"Hey, if she's whispering sweet nothings in my ear, I will listen until I die," said Todd forking his potatoes.

"Yea, you'd die of shock just after she leaned in. You'd never here the sweet nothings," said Henry causing his friends to laugh.

The dungeons were dark as the students waited for their potions professor to enter the classroom and start the lesson. A short stocky man came walking into the room fifteen minutes after the lesson was supposed to start. He had thick grey hair and a full face covering beard, but it was short and well kept. His eyes were large and blue. He stared at the class with out a smile. Ana could tell this wasn't a nice man.

"Open your books to page two hundred and thirty two," he said. "Start the Wolfsbane potion on that page. There is enough time during the period for them to be done. The materials you need are in the back."

Ana raised her eyebrows and began her potion. She read the page about it first. The potion was a Werewolf potion, to help stop the transformation of a man into a werewolf. Ana understood that by drinking this potion, a victim of the werewolf curse would simply become a harmless wolf during the full moon instead of a crazed killing animal. She followed the direction to a tee, adding in the ingredients exactly when she was supposed to. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Henry lean over to look at her cauldron. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Yours is red," he said. "Mine is blue."

Ana laughed and looked at the book.

"It says it's supposed to be red," she said. She laughed and looked at Henry's cauldron. "Oh, Henry, you forgot the muskrat tail."

"How can you tell?"

"Because one of the traits of the muskrat tail is red dye," said Ana. "It turns anything its put into red and is strong enough to keep it red."

"What is the only thing that can counter the red dye of the muskrat tail, Mr. Williams?" asked the Professor from behind Ana. She jumped at his voice and looked over her shoulder with surprise. She heard Jon mumbled an answer to the Professor.

"Is it a bezoar, sir?"

The Professor was silent for a few moments.

"You disappoint me Mr. Williams," said the Professor. "It's not a bezoar; it's the flesh eating snail shell shavings. We studied that last year. Five points from Gryffindor." He then looked at Henry's potion. "Mmm…Mr. Potter I see you have failed to make your potion correctly." With a swipe of his wand Henry's caldron was empty. Henry bit his lip and glared harshly at the Professor. "No points today Mr. Potter. You can make them up in an essay about the many properties of muskrat tail due to me by next lesson." The Professor turned to Ana. "And who might you be?"

"August Miller, sir," said Ana slowly.

The Professor stared at her for a few moments then nodded his head.

"The Head Mistress told me you'd be coming," he said. "How'd you get into my N.E.W.T. class?"

"I scored well on my exams at my other school," said Ana coolly.

The Professor was still studying her. He then looked at her potion and nodded approval.

"You may learn something from Miss Miller, Mr. Potter," said the Professor with a side glare at him. He glided over to the table next to them and leaned over the caldrons. Once the Professor had walked away and was out of earshot Ana leaned over to Henry.

"Who is he anyways?"

"Professor Mark," said Henry. "He's been teaching this class for five years now. He's much better then our last teacher, but a whole lot meaner. He was in Slytherian when he was here and favors them over everyone else."

Ana glared at Mark harshly.

"I get a nasty feeling from him," she whispered. Henry glanced at Ana with a nervous look and nodded his head.

Ana sat between Henry and Todd in Transfiguration a half hour later. The room they sat in was a long, hall like room, with rows of wooden desk and benches. At the front was an enormous desk covered in papers, books, animal feathers, quills, and bird cages. Behind the desk sat an excited looking Professor Tarvin who was twiddling his thumbs waiting for everyone to be seated. Tom and Jon sat behind the other three with a few other Gryffindors next to them.

"Well," said Professor Tarvin standing up and stepping in front of his desk. "Hello, hello, welcome to your seventh year of Transfiguration. I must warn you that this course is extremely difficult and hard to study; I will not except excuse and will expect the best. Now, we'll start today with reappearing spells. Mr. Williams, if you will please take this box of mice and give one to each of your classmates, it will be greatly appreciated."

Jon stood up and passed out the mice to everyone. Ana looked down at her mouse and smiled. It was brown with a few streaks of white in its fur. She reached out and petted him smoothly. She picked him up and held him eye level.

"Oh you're a cute little mouse, aren't you?"

She smiled and rubbed his head. Henry was looking at her oddly out of the corner of his eye.

"It's a mouse August," he said.

"And you're an annoying boy," she said back with a large grin. He grinned at her and took out his wand.

"Alright everyone," said Professor Tarvin form the front of the room. "Vanish your mice now please, and silently, to practice our nonverbal spells."

Everyone waved their wands in silence. Ana's mouse disappeared, to her disappointment, from her hand. She could still feel him crawling on her flesh as if nothing had happened. Henry smiled at her and made his mouse disappear. He leaned close to her ear.

"First one to reappear their mouse gets top next time we…"

She looked at him with an even larger grin then before and her cheeks pinched red.

"You've got yourself a bet," she said.

"Good," said Professor Tarvin. "Now that everyone has vanished their mice, make them reappear! This spell is a bit more difficult then the vanishing because one can't see what they are trying to make reappear."

Ana waved her wand and her mouse reappeared within a second. Henry was staring at her, gaping. She reached out and closed his mouth.

"I win top," she said with a smile.

Henry smiled and looked back in front of him, waving his wand. He raised his hand with a frown.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I think my mouse ran off."

**"You** know Henry," said Ana to him as they leaned over their pile of homework for the night. "I don't think we're going to be having sex for a very long time."

He looked up at her suddenly concerned and shocked.

"Why?"

"Well," Ana looked around the common room that was nearly empty. "Where here are we going to have sex? And on holidays we're back at your house…no place to even kiss…"

"Fair point," said Henry pointing his quill at her. "Well, we'll just have to manage." He leaned forward over the arm of his chair and kissed her softly. She smiled.

"Just remember that I get top," she whispered.

He laughed loudly and kissed her again.

"I might just forget…"

Ana laughed and turned back to her transfiguration essay.

"Have you started Mark's essay?"

"No," said Henry with a sigh. "At least he's giving me a chance to earn back the lost points."

Ana nodded.

Once the common room had cleared, and Ana and Henry were left alone, Ana began to think. She often did this late at night. She bit her bottom lip and thought about her Father. He must know that she is at Hogwarts now. Where else would she have gone?

"Something wrong August?"

She looked at him with a smile.

"No," she whispered. "No, I was just thinking."

"About what Angel?"

She smiled broadly at him because he had called her Angel. Before she spoke though her frown reappeared because of her thoughts.

"I was thinking about my Father."

Henry looked at her concerned.

"Why?"

"I think he'll figure out that I came here. Where else could I have gone?"

Henry shrugged.

"You're safe here Ana. And after this year you'll be safe with me."

She nodded.

"I still can't help worrying. I know that I haven't seen the last of him. He'll fine me eventually."

"Do you think he'll ask Voldemort to help find you?"

Ana thought about this for a moment.

"Perhaps," she said. "I doubt that he would help even if my Father did ask. I mean, I didn't even know they were in with Him until just before I left…what would be the benefit for Voldemort if he helped find me?"

Henry nodded.

"You have a point."

He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, comforting her. She stared at him as he turned back to his homework. He sighed and rubbed his neck. She was now glaring at him. When she caught his eye, he did a double take and looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I wanted you to kiss me," she said lightly then looked back at her homework.

Henry leaned over and tried to kiss her but she put her hand up and caught his lips in her hand.

"Don't bother," she whispered. "I don't want to be kissed now."

He sighed and kissed her extended palm slowly, and then he got up out of his chair and leaned over her, kissing her neck and ear. She was cornered in her arm chair and giggled when he nibbled on her ear. He groped her gently as he sucked a little on her neck. She gasped.

"Henry," she said pushing him away. "What if someone walked in?"

"Eh," he said with a shrug and came back at her. She smiled as he kissed her lips passionately. "I want you," he whispered in her ear.

"Well you can't have me," she said. "Not right now anyways…"

He sighed with fake frustration and kissed her again deeply.

"Fine," he whispered. "Then I'm going to go to bed where I can imagine us entangled with each other, pressed together, gasping, moaning, and sweating…"

"Henry," she said as if he had said something obscene.

He smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said going back to her homework. "Sleep well."

He smiled and kissed her neck to say good night, then made his way upstairs to his dormitory. Ana shook her head and smiled as she continued to write her essay. A few hours later she made her way upstairs to bed too.

The next morning at breakfast, Todd was extremely cheerful and smiling. Ana shook her head as she sat down next to him.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"I never said that," said Ana with a soft smile. She began to spoon some eggs onto her plate. Henry sat down across from her and looked at her oddly.

"You're eating a lot," he said.

"I'm hungry," said Ana with a true smile to him. He smiled at her and winked, then began to put some food on his own plate. Tom and Jon sat down around Henry and yawned widely.

"Good morning," said Jon. He picked up some toast and began to spread butter on it. "Charms, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Are we all looking forward to classes today?" He looked directly at Todd.

"Yes," said Todd quickly.

Ana snorted and coughed.

"What?" asked Todd.

"You're making a fool of yourself," she whispered with a chuckle.

"He does that a lot," said Henry eating some fruit.

"I would have thought a boy as good looking as you would be a bit more charming," said Ana looking at Todd. "You're so good looking Todd. Just relax for Merlin's sake. She'll just see you as annoying if you keep acting like she's just some goddess in witch's clothes."

"Well she is," said Todd.

"Then you don't really like her," said Ana.

"Well of course I like her," Todd insisted.

"Oh, so you're one of those," she said softly.

"One of those?" Todd sounded offended. "And exactly what would that be?"

"A sniveling pig who only likes a girl for her body," said Ana looking him directly in the eye.

Henry smiled and shook his head.

"There's more to a woman then her—"

"You sound like a broken record," said Todd finishing his breakfast. "Did you ever think August, that perhaps the only interest Professor Jennings had in me was for sex?"

"Have you actually had sex with her?" asked Ana.

"Well, no," Todd admitted.

"Then no," said Ana. "She has no interesting in anything but teaching you."

Ana looked up at the staff table at Professor Jennings. She was a beautiful woman, with curling brown hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale, but she had a curvy hour glass figure, and the tight corset she wore over a blouse proved to show it off. She wore a long black cloak over her shoulders, so she looked somewhat like a professor. Ana looked back at Todd with a frank smirk.

"That woman could rip you to pieces," she said.

Todd smiled.

"That's exactly what I want her to do," he said with a wink.


	12. Professor Blake Jennings

**After** a three hour Charms sensation and lunch, Ana held Henry's hand as they walked back up to the fourth floor where the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was. Ana had been enjoying her day. In Charms she had learned a simple blinding charm that was most entertaining to practice on Henry. She joked that she would put it on Todd when they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts so he couldn't look at Professor Jennings. Henry laughed, agreed, and said he would do it himself, but his blinding charm wasn't nearly as good as hers. She smiled at him and told him they would just have to practice.

The classroom was mostly full when the pair walked in. Henry led Ana to the left side of the room, near the front of the rows of desks to where Todd, Jon and Tom were sitting. Henry and Ana took the two seats behind the three in front. There was chattering around the room of excitement and anticipation.

"So what do you think will happen first," said Tom turning around. "Jennings discusses what we'll be studying, or Todd faints?"

"Oh shut it," snipped Todd.

"Leave him alone guys," said Henry softly with a smile.

Ana said nothing as she opened her back pack and pulled out a notebook and her quill. She reached for her text book, _The Deadliest Ways to Die and The Most Protective Protection Spells_, and once her hand was wrapped around it, pulling it out of her bag, her vision went black. She took in a gasping breath and shut her eyes. When she opened them she saw shades of grey around her.

_There was a man leaning over a dead woman's body. The room was a busy looking living room. The man was wearing black robes and a black pointed hat on his head. Long hair could be seen coming out from under his hat. He stood up straight suddenly, like he had heard a voice. He turned, a wand in his left gloved hand, and made his way quickly for the door of the room. As he walked to it he stepped on a picture, breaking the glass. He looked down at it, picked it up and looked at it. He through it across the room violently, it smashed against the wall near a closet door that was cracked opened. The picture fell to the ground, revealing the woman who now lay dead on her floor. She was holding two little girls on her lap, one about the age of six, the other at least three. _

"August?" asked Henry. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, still holding her book close to her body. She took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm fine."

"Alright," he said.

He looked to the front of the room as the door closed and a woman walked across the front to the room to chalk board.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said softly.

"Good afternoon Professor."

She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes fell on Ana immediately. She stared at her for a long time as if she recognized Ana's face. Ana stared back wondering if she knew Professor Jennings from some other time in her life. Jennings turned away first and looked back at the rest of her class.

"This year we will be focusing on dueling mostly," said Jennings. "With out verbal use of spells. This will require a lot of physical practice, in and out of class. I can not stress the importance of practicing your nonverbal spells. You will be at a serious disadvantage that may cost your life if you can't use nonverbal spells and your opponent can." She walked around her desk, her cloak swung in a dramatic fashion as she turned. She sat down in her chair and opened her book with a point of her finger. "When your nonverbal skills become exquisite with a wand you can then use your finger, I would not suggest leaving your wand behind in any situation. Most spells you'll need a wand for. Simple spells can be used with out the wand if they are performed correctly and with enough concentration. But we won't jump that far ahead." She looked at her class and smiled. "I hope that by your N.E.W.T exams coming up in May, you'll be able to fully use the Theory of Telepathy." She closed her book with out moving her finger this time. It slammed shut unexpectedly and caused the class to jump. "But it's just something to aim for. Can anyone tell me a few spells that can not be performed with out the wand?"

A girl in the back of the room raised her hand. Jennings pointed at her.

"Yes, Marie," she said in her sharp voice that sent chills down the spine.

"Well, my Mother said she can't perform the Patronus charm with out her wand."

"And your Mother would know all about that," said Jennings with a smile. "She told me last month that your own Patronus is coming along nicely."

"Yes Professor," said Marie.

"Well, we'll be working on those later in the term," said Jennings. "But yes, Patronus charms do have to be performed with a wand because of the difficult level of magic that they involve. Anyone else?"

Henry raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know for sure, but I imagine that the Unforgivable Curses have to be performed with a wand," Henry said.

"Yes, you're right, they do," said Jennings. "Not only do they have to be performed by a very powerful wizard with a wand, but they have to be performed by a very truly evil wizard, or witch for that matter. The Unforgivable Curses are hard to teach defense against, especially when one can't perform them unless they truly want to hurt their victim. They are hard enough to perform with a wand; to perform them with out a wand is impossible. Yes, Mr. Calvin?"

A boy in Slytherian robes who was sitting behind Henry and Ana had raised his hand.

"The Bubblehead Charm?" he suggested.

Ana rolled her eyes. She knew that the Bubblehead Charm could be performed with out a wand because she had seen it done before.

"No," said Jennings softly with a calm smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Calvin. The Bubblehead Charm can be performed with out a wand."

Calvin looked slightly ashamed and put his head down. Professor Jennings stood up and looked at the board. Curly dark blue writing began to write itself across the board. It read page one to page forty for reading homework.

"I would also like an outline of each chapter," said Jennings. "There are four of them. These outlines will be due a week from today. I expect you to have the first two chapters done by our next class as we will be discussing them in class. That is all I have for you today. Go outside and enjoy the nice weather while we still have it. If Miss Miller could stay behind for a moment, I need to speak with you."

Henry packed up his things and stood up with the other boys. Everyone was making their way out of the class already. Ana had packed up her things and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"We'll wait in the hall," said Henry.

"Alright," said Ana with a nod of her head. The four boys left the classroom slowly, leaving Ana and Professor Jennings alone. Ana approached Jennings who was leaning against her desk again.

"It's wonderful to meet you Miss Miller," said Jennings. She was studying Ana more closely now. "You don't by chance know a Jocelyn Black do you?"

Ana was caught off guard by the mention of her Mother's name. She wasn't sure if she should be talking about who her Mother was to anyone, but as she looked into Jennings eyes she saw something that seemed familiar, and she felt that she could trust Jennings. Ana took a deep breath.

"Yes," she whispered tilting her chin higher. "She was my Mother."

Jennings seemed surprised by this.

"I didn't know she had a daughter," she whispered.

"And how did you know her?"

"What makes you think I did?"

"Well you must have," said Ana. "You must have seen something of her in me, why else would you question if I knew her?"

Jennings smiled.

"I did know her," she whispered. "But only for a short time. It's like a memory to me now."

"And what does this have to do with me?" asked Ana cautiously.

"I simply thought I would ask," said Jennings. "You have her eyes. And despite the short time that I was with her, I will always love her. She saved my life once. She's a very incredibly woman."

"She was," said Ana. "She's dead now."

Jennings turned white and her eyes widened with surprised.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she whispered. "Good day to you Miss Miller. See you next class."

"Good bye Professor Jennings," said Ana with a nod of her head.

When Ana stepped out into the hall, the four boys were waiting for her. She forced a smile at them.

"So what did Jennings want?" asked Henry wrapping his arm around her.

"Just wanted to know about my past Defense classes," Ana lied and looked away. Henry looked at her carefully and saw her distressed look. He realized that Ana didn't want to discuss anything in front of Jon, Tom and Todd.

"Did she look good?" asked Todd.

"Well she looked the same as she did in class," said Ana with a smile. "But her lip did this funny thing when she talked. It raised up like a hook had it or something," she joked with a small laugh.

"No it didn't," Todd insisted.

"You'd still kiss her anyways," said Jon.

"Yes," sighed Todd. "I would."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Well," said Henry with sarcasm. "I'm looking forward to all of this homework we have, chapter outline, charms practice, transfiguration practice and written explanation, and analyzing the ingredients of the Wolfbane potion and their chemical reactions…I'm going to be dead before the first week is even over."

"Don't forget your essay to make up for your lost points in potions," said Ana with a smile.

"Oh yea," sighed Henry.

As they walked, Ana felt someone grab on her arm. The person was strong, and pulled her around quickly into their chest.

"What the hell!" she snapped harshly. "Let go of me you—"

Her words caught on her mouth as her eyes look up at Draco Malfoy. Thoughts started racing through her mind, as horror came over her. How did he find her? This couldn't be happening.

"I can see that you're just as surprised as I am, Anastasia," hissed Draco Malfoy. "Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would find you here…" he looked around the corridor and lifted his nose like there was a horrid stench about. "Of all places."

"Let go of me Sir," she snipped harshly. "You must have me confused with someone else."

"Don't play games with me Anastasia," said Malfoy leaning over her as his grip on her arm grew stronger. She flinched in pain.

"I said let go of me!" Ana pulled her arm back and slammed her balled fist into Malfoy's jaw. He released her with a curse and grabbed his jaw. Henry had his wand out and was pointing it at Malfoy before he could get his long fingers onto Ana's arm again. He stood up straight with a smirk on his face.

"Well," he whispered. "If it isn't Potter junior. Taking after your Father by putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I do believe Sir," said Henry. "That you're not to be on school grounds with out the Head Mistress knowing. I don't believe you should be manhandling the students either."

"Like usual Mr. Potter," said Malfoy. "You're toiling in business that is not yours to be toiled in. This matter lies between this young lady and myself."

"And like usual Mr. Malfoy," said Henry. "You find it your right to do as you like. I will not have you touching her again Sir."

"She's my daughter," Malfoy glared at Henry harshly. "I'll do with her as I wish. Now step aside Mr. Potter."

"I'm not your daughter," said Ana. "I don't even know who you are."

"Don't lie to me," said Malfoy pushing past Henry. "You ran away from home, and now it is time to go back. I am your Father, and you will do as I say."

"I don't have a Father," hissed Ana. Her glare was so harsh that it could have burned Malfoy to the depths of hell. He glared at her, then reached forward and grabbed her arm. He began to drag her down the corridor.

"August!" said Henry. "No! Let her go!"

"You bastard let go of me!" screamed Ana. The fight in the corridor was starting to attract attention. With her screams, Ana was beginning to struggle against Malfoy's strong grip. He was dragging her slowly down the corridor, heading for the stairs. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are!? Let go of me!"

Jennings came out of her classroom to see what the commotion in the corridor was about. When her eyes fell on Malfoy and Ana struggling she moved towards them. She grabbed Jon's shoulder and pulled him around.

"Mr. Williams," said Jennings. "Go straight to the Head Mistress office and tell her to come down her right away."

"Yes Professor," said Jon. He nodded to Tom and Todd and the three of them went running down the corridor to go upstairs. Jennings then rushed down the corridor and grabbed Malfoy by the collar. She pulled him away from Ana, who stumbled and was caught by Henry.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Jennings said violently. She pinned him to the wall, where he squirmed. She pulled out her wand and pressed it against his chest as she continued to hold him around the neck.

"Ah, Blake Jennings," he gasped as his airways were cut off. "You're features grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"Cut the flattery Malfoy," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"It'd be easier to tell you if you'd loosen your grip," he hissed like the snake he was.

Jennings released Malfoy's neck. He straightened up, fixed his cloak and hair and smiled at Jennings.

"You're grip is worse then your bite," he said with a smirk.

Jennings lifted her knee into Malfoy's groin and he fell to his knees in front of her with a moan of pain. She pressed her wand against his cheek, pushing him against the wall again.

"My bite is none of your business," she said. "What are you doing here? And don't make me ask the question again."

"I came for my daughter," he said.

Jennings looked at Ana and then back at Malfoy.

"Miller?" she said surprised. "She couldn't possibly be your daughter."

Malfoy laughed.

"And why not?"

"She's prettier then you," said Jennings with a smirk. Malfoy glared at her.

"She ran away," said Malfoy. "I've come to take her home."

"I would have run away too," said Jennings.

"As I do recall you did," said Malfoy.

Jennings lifted her knee into Malfoy's face this time. Ana cringed as blood came from his nose, and ran down his face. She turned her face into Henry's chest.

"I doubt she's your daughter," said Jennings.

"Professor Jennings!" said Professor McGonagall full of shock. She stopped next to Jennings and Malfoy. "What is going on? Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"He says he's here to take his daughter home," said Jennings.

"His daughter?" said McGonagall. She glanced at Ana and frowned, then looked back at Malfoy. "To my knowledge there is no student here by the name of Malfoy."

"She's right there," said Draco standing up. "That is my daughter Anastasia Malfoy! She ran away from our home about a month ago!"

McGonagall looked at Ana.

"Miss Miller, come here," she said. Ana came forward slowly. McGonagall put her hand on her shoulder. "Do you know this man?"

Ana stared at Draco Malfoy with dark eyes as she stood next to the Head Mistress. As she looked at the man who she had once called her Father, she thought about everything she had heard him say in her grandparents' home, and of everything she saw in her visions. Her vision was still fresh in her mind, and despite a whole life of knowing Draco Malfoy, she never knew his true self until she had the vision of him killing her Mother. She glared at him harshly.

"I don't know him Head Mistress," she said with ice on her tongue.

"Mr. Malfoy is not your Father?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't have a Father," said Ana with so much bite on her tongue Henry could feel it. Malfoy glared at her in return.

"Fine," he whispered. He stood up completely straight and glared at Jennings and then McGonagall. "I dare say this place is being run worse then when I was in school. You honestly let your staff go around beating whoever comes along up?"

"It's my job," said Jennings. "To protect my students."

"Blake," said McGonagall. "That's enough. Mr. Malfoy, as you are not on the board, how I run this school is none of your business. If you had concerns that your daughter may be hiding here at Hogwarts you should have come straight to me instead of running through my halls and grabbing at my students. Now, Blake, will you please escort Mr. Malfoy off the grounds."

"Yes Head Mistress," said Jennings. She looked at Malfoy. "Let's go."

Malfoy said nothing and began to walk down the hall, Jennings following him. Ana watched him as he walked. Malfoy never looked back at her.

"Miss Miller," said McGonagall. "Please come with me."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," said Ana softly. "I'll see you at dinner," she added to Henry. He smiled at her and nodded.

Ana followed McGonagall down the same halls and up the same stairs that Tarvin had led her down on her first night there. McGonagall was silent the whole way up to her office. Ana wondered why it was necessary to go up to her office. She just wanted to go to bed. She didn't want to talk about her Father, or her Mother. Her mind was in too many places to focus on any one thing. First Jennings odd behavior, then her Father showing up at Hogwarts, and then the mixed behavior between Jennings and Malfoy. Ana smiled as she walked and thought of Jennings. That was what she wanted to be someday.

"Have a seat Miss Miller," said McGonagall.

Ana sat down across from McGonagall at her desk.

"Would you like a Ginger Snap?"

"Uh," Ana said somewhat off guard. "No thank you."

"Miss Miller," said McGonagall. "I can't stress enough how safe you have to be. What happened just now was completely unexpected and rather startling. You did well today, but I can promise you Malfoy is not going to let you go so easily, especially now that he knows where you are. Acting like you're not his daughter isn't going to be enough."

Ana nodded.

"I know," she whispered. "He'll just kidnap me, or worse."

"Yes," said McGonagall. "Hogwarts can only keep you so safe, and now that Malfoy knows you're here I'm afraid it won't keep you as safe as we originally hoped."

"That's somewhat depressing," said Ana. "What should I do?"

"Well," said McGonagall. "I'm confident that you're safe here as long as there are loyal members of the Phoenix here to protect you. I also have confidence that you can keep yourself safe."

Ana nodded. She bit her finger and sighed.

"I thought he wouldn't find me here a little longer," she whispered. "Two bloody days in to the semester."

"Just be prepared August. I suggest that you don't go wondering around the grounds alone. You're probably better off staying in the castle unless many people are outside."

Ana bit her bottom lip.

"Do you think I'm going to be running from him for the rest of my life?"

McGonagall frowned and folded her hands on her desk.

"I'm afraid so Miss Miller," she said slowly. "Unless there is away that we can put him in Azkaban for good."

Ana moved forward in her chair a little.

"Has he ever been there before?"

The Head Mistress looked at Ana with a tired eyes and a sad frown. She leaned forward and looked at her more seriously.

"You don't know much about your Father do you?" she asked.

"No," whispered Ana. "I guess I don't."

"Draco Malfoy has a very secretive past," she said. "His Father was put into Azkaban when your Father was in his sixth year of school. I know your Father became a Death Eater when he was sixteen."

Ana bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry Miss Miller," whispered McGonagall. "Your Father's past is a hurtful one, and I don't know all of it."

"Who would?"

"Someone who was close to him," she said. "Your Mother perhaps, or even your Grandmother. I don't think you'll get the truth from anyone on our side, and I don't think you should go looking for a relative that could tell you about your Father's past."

Ana nodded.

"I'm not going to go looking for trouble," she said as she thought of the scene in the corridor. "I don't want to be a part of that family. I'm not going to go running to them for answers."

McGonagall nodded and stood up.

"Go down to dinner August," she said. "Be safe."

"Of course Head Mistress," said Ana standing up and heading for the door. As she rode down the turning staircase to the hall she thought about the words exchanged between Professor Jennings and her Father. When she reached the floor landing she stepped onto and bit her lip. As she passed the Defense Against Dark Arts class room, she saw Jennings stacking books on a shelf. She stopped in the door and coughed softly.

Professor Jennings stood up straight. Her cloak was off and she stood with her feet apart in an intimidating stance. Ana bit her bottom lip thinking she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life.

"Ah, hello Miller," said Jennings. "Are you alright?"

"Yea," she said nodding her head. "Thanks, for stopping Malfoy earlier."

"So you do know him," Jennings said putting some of the books down on a desk near her. "Come in, sit down." She motioned for her to enter.

Ana entered the room and sat down in a desk close to where Jennings was stacking books. Jennings sat in a desk across from her and leaned her head on her hands.

"What's your story?" she asked.

"My story?"

"Yea," said Jennings looking at her with a cunning smile. "We all have one. How'd you know Malfoy?"

"Who doesn't?" said Ana looking down.

"How did he know you?"

Ana frowned.

"He thought I was his daughter," she said. "I must look like her a little."

Jennings raised her eyebrows and nodded her head. Ana could see that she didn't believe her.

"I was wondering," Ana whispered. "How did you know him?"

"That's a rather personal question to ask me when you claim not to know Malfoy."

Ana frowned and looked down at the desk she was sitting at. She tapped her foot on the ground under the desk as she debated what she should say to Jennings. She had to believe she was on the good side of the fight because she was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she didn't know for sure.

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

Jennings nodded.

"What did you do before you were a teacher?"

"I was an Auror," she said slowly.

"Is that how you knew my Mother?"

Jennings nodded again.

"Yes," she said. "We worked together a few times and she saved my life once."

"I didn't know her for very long," whispered Ana sadly.

"Why?"

Ana hesitated again.

"She wasn't around when I was little," she whispered. "The first time I ever met her was this past summer."

"When did she die?"

"About a two weeks ago," she whispered.

"Miller, I'm so sorry," said Jennings touching Ana's hand. "I know how difficult it is to lose a parent. I lost my Mother when I was about the age of three."

Ana looked at Jennings seriously.

"You were three?" she whispered.

Jennings nodded.

"I lost my sister too," said Jennings. "She didn't die, but I never saw her again."

Ana's eyes opened a little wider.

"Do you know who killed your Mother?" asked Ana.

Jennings stared at her oddly.

"I don't think I ever said my Mother was murdered," she said.

Ana bit her lip and thought of the vision she had at the beginning of class. She had seen a photograph of a Mother and her two daughters. Ana made to stand up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal life," she said. She made for the door, but Jennings was behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Miss Miller," she said seriously. "Is Draco Malfoy your Father?"

"No," said Ana with out hesitation. "My Father is dead. He's been dead to me since he killed my Mother." She pulled her arm out of Jennings grasp and left the room, heading down the hall quickly.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner Henry looked at her with concern. Todd, Jon, and Tom looked just as concern as she began to spoon mashed potatoes on her plate. They could tell by the violent way she scooped them that she was upset. When she stabbed her chicken breast harshly, Henry finally said something.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she whispered and took a bite of her food.

"You sure?" asked Todd. "We'd get it if you weren't. I mean what happened earlier was really bizarre."

"Yes," she said looking up at the boys seriously. "I'm fine. I get harassed by grown men who mistake me for their daughter all the time."

Henry bit his lip.

"August—"

Ana put down her silver wear and stood up slowly.

"I'm going to bed," she said. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ana stepped over the bench and began to walk away. She was stepping up the stairs when she heard someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Henry following her up the stairs quickly.

"August," he said, but she kept ignoring him and walked up the stairs quickly. "August!"

She stopped abruptly and turned to him sharply.

"What?" she snapped.

"Will you stop, please?" he said grabbing her hand. "I'm not the enemy here, okay?"

She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm just—I'm kind of freaking out."

"I noticed," he said. They began to walk down the corridor heading for Gryffindor Tower. "What's up?"

"I didn't think he'd find me so quickly," she said. "I mean, I've only been gone for about a month. It's only two days into term!"

"I'm surprised too," he said. "I wrote a letter to my Father."

"I'm sure McGonagall is writing him too," said Ana as Henry gave the password to the Fat Lady's portrait. It swung open and they slipped into the common room. There were only three people in the common room near the fire. Ana and Henry sat down in a far corner of the room, close to each other.

"What else has you upset?" he asked.

"I had a vision before class started today."

"In Defense Against the Dark Arts?" questioned Henry.

Ana nodded.

"I saw a Death Eater killing a woman," she said. "He had long light hair under his black mask. When he was leaving her house he stepped on a framed photograph. He threw it against the wall and I saw it."

"What was the picture of?"

"The woman who was dead, and two little girls," she said. She leaned forward and looked seriously at Henry. "Did my Mother have a sister?"

"No," said Henry. "Not that I know of."

"I don't think she knew either," she whispered.

"You think she did?"

"I think she did," said Ana with a firm nod of her head. "I think that Professor Jennings is my Aunt."

Henry stopped.

"August I think that's a little far fetched."

"No," she said seriously. "I don't think it is. She recognized me. She could see my Mother in my eyes. And have you looked at her Henry? She looks like my Mother! Not to mention that I had my vision when I touched the book for her class."

"August," said Henry taking her hands and squeezing them. "I think you need to relax."

"No," said August with an annoyed tone. "What I need to do is find out if Jennings is my Aunt. I need to write to my Grandfather."

"Sirius? He wouldn't know," said Henry.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he would have known if he had two daughters out there," he said seriously. "August, you're beginning to scare me."

"Why?"

"Because you're not talking sense."

"Well Henry," she said standing up. "You're beginning to scare me because you don't believe me."

She walked away from him quickly with a deep frown on her face. He yelled after her once, but she ignored him and continued to the staircase leading to her dormitory. She marched up the stairs and slammed the door shut violently. Once she had collapsed on her bed she pulled out some paper and her quill. She began to write a letter to her Grandfather quickly. As soon as she was done writing she closed the letter and dripped some candle wax on it. She pressed an A shaped seal onto the wax and then let it dry.

Henry was still sitting downstairs in the common room when she walked by carrying the letter.

"August—" he stared as she walked by.

"I'm borrowing your owl," she said not looking at him. She left through the porthole as Tom, Todd, and Jon came through it. Todd said hello to her and she said a rude hi back. He frowned and sat down next to Henry.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Henry shrugged.

"I wish I knew," he said rubbing his head.


	13. Skipping Herbology

**Ana** didn't sleep well that evening. She rolled around in her bed as her classmates slept peacefully and had horrid images of her Father finding her again and killing her like he had killed her Mother. By the time she did fall asleep, it was time to be getting up. She skipped breakfast and headed straight to potions. When she arrived she was surprised to see Henry already sitting in the classroom. She frowned slightly and sat down next to him. He didn't say hello and she sighed. She had been really rude to him last night.

"Are you not talking to me?"

"I'm afraid you'll bite my head off," he said.

"I'm sorry Henry," she said looking at him. He glanced at her and bit back a smile. "I'm just…I don't know what I am."

"Completely crazy?" he said with a smile at her.

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You keep me a little sane."

Henry laughed.

"We can figure this out August," he said squeezing her hand as other people entered the room. "And I'm not saying I don't believe you. I just think that we don't have enough information to know that Jennings is your Aunt."

Ana nodded.

"I wrote to my Grandfather," she said. "I asked him to reply as soon as possible."

Henry nodded.

"Did you write your essay?"

"Was up until three this morning doing it," he said in her ear as Mark entered the dungeon slamming the door behind him.

"Oh good," she said sitting up straight. "I wouldn't want you to lose more points again."

Henry made it through the class with out losing any points again. As soon as they were out of the classroom Henry grabbed Ana's hand. She smiled at him, and he swung her around into his chest as their classmates walked by them.

"I haven't kissed you today," he said softly.

"Henry," she said with a nervous smile. "There are so many people around."

"So?"

He leaned his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ana smiled against his lips and kissed him in return.

"Henry!" said a female voice.

Henry and Ana pulled apart and looked at the girl who had approached them. Ana frowned as she saw Tess step up to them. She kept her arms wrapped around Henry's shoulders as the girl stopped next to them and tilted her head to the side.

"Hi Tess," said Henry oddly. "What's up?"

Ana was pleased that he didn't move his hands away from her body as he held her firmly against his, despite Tess's annoyed look that they were wrapped around each other. She moved her hands down to his chest and leaned back in his arms, looking up at him with a glowing smile.

"Daniel wanted me to tell you that he wants to start Quidditch practices early this year," said Tess. "So you have practice tonight after dinner."

"Why didn't he just tell me himself?"

"Because he's busy," said Tess. "And he knew that I'd see you." She had a sharp charming smile that Ana was sure would trap any boy. She glared at Tess and pulled out of Henry's arms suddenly.

"You aren't in any of the same classes as him," she said putting her hands on her hips. "You only see him in Defense Against the Dark Arts and between classes."

"We're between classes right now, aren't we?" said Tess giving an ugly look at Ana.

"Ana," said Henry taking her hand. "It's okay."

Ana rolled her eyes and leaned against him.

"Anyways," said Tess. "I just thought I'd let you know. Have fun practicing…you look really good on the broom of yours Henry."

She winked at him and walked away, swishing her hips in a flirtatious fashion. Ana groaned and rolled her eyes. She looked at Henry. He was looking at her with a small.

"Jealous?"

"No," she said hitting his chest. "Annoyed."

They began to walk down the hall.

"Why? Because of Tess?"

"Yes!" she said. "She wants you! I'm annoyed with her!"

"Alright," he said stopping and pulling her close to him again. He tilted her chin up. "You're the only one for me Angel."

"Yea I know," she said rubbing his chest. "But I can still be annoyed when some girl is trying to steal my boyfriend."

"She wasn't trying to steal me. She was just telling me that I have practice tonight."

"Is she on the team?"

"No…"

"Then it's none of her business. I didn't even know you played Quidditch."

"Well I do," he said. "I'm the Seeker, just like my Dad and Granddad before me."

Ana nodded.

"Can I come to your practice and watch you?"

"Sure," he said. "You can sit in the stands."

Ana smiled and kissed him.

"Great," she whispered.

They began to walk down the hall again.

"Todd and Jon are on the team too," he said. "Jon isn't though. He doesn't really like to play…thinks it's too violent." Henry laughed a little.

"That doesn't surprise me," she said smiling.

Once they had climbed the staircase into the Entrance Hall, Henry began to walk to the right, heading for the large oak doors that other students were heading for. Ana pulled on his hand and headed to the left. He looked at her confused.

"I left my Herbology books in my dormitory," she said.

"Oh okay," he said walking to the Grand Staircase with her. "It's not like you to forget your school books."

"I woke up late," she said. "I didn't sleep well at all."

"Did you have a dream?"

"No," she said. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Professor Jennings and the vision I had before class yesterday."

Henry nodded as they climbed into the common room. There was no one in there.

"Wow," she said. "I thought someone would have a study hour right now."

"No," said Henry. "Study hours are in the afternoon, usually after lunch."

Ana nodded and looked at Henry with a charming smile. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at his gorgeous eyes. They were standing in the middle of the common room and she leaned her chest against his. He smiled down at her.

"August…what are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Kissing you," she said standing on her toes and kissing him. She was pleased that he got her idea as his lips pulled away from hers and moved down to her neck. His hands glided across her stomach and pulled her hips against his. She kissed him deeply and touched his chest.

"There's no one in my dormitory," he said in her ear.

"I don't know Henry…" she said pulling away from him. "I really did come up here for my books…"

"I don't believe you," he said as she began to walk towards the staircase to her dorm. He raced up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her against him. He kissed the back of her neck and pushed up her skirt slowly. Ana laughed and pulled out of his arms, she turned to him with an innocent look.

"Henry…"

He came at her again, this time picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder lightly.

"Henry!" she said with shock as she giggled. "Where are you taking me?"

"Upstairs," he said. "To get your books…"

Ana laughed again as he carried her up the stairs.

"I don't think my books are in your dorm," she said as he opened the door to the seventh year boys' dormitory. She was surprised by he four beds that were laid out in a circle. Henry set her down carefully on one of the beds and she laid back, dropping her bag on the floor next to his. She smiled at him and swore she saw a flicker of fire in his eyes. She melted at the look that he gave her. It was full of passion, desire and love and she wanted to stare at it forever.

Henry took off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt. His body was lean as he leaned over Ana and pushed his hand up her smooth thigh. They kissed each other deeply and laid down on the bed together, pulling the hangings closed around them.

Later, Ana rested her head on his chest as it rose and fell slowly in time with her breathes. She was smiling and biting her bottom lip. She looked up at Henry and his eyes were staring down at hers.

"We just skipped class to have sex," he said smiling.

She laughed.

"Is it the most juvenile thing you've ever done?"

"Just about," he said. "I did set one of the toilets on fire once."

Ana rolled onto her stomach and looked at him with a funny look. She sat up on her elbows and pushed her hair out of her beautiful face.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Todd and I were trying to make a potion," he said with a sigh. "I can't even remember what kind of potion it was. Anyways, Todd hit the cauldron and it fell and the toilet lit fire. We couldn't put it out." He was laughing softly as he remembered the story.

"What about you?" he asked. "Ever been a trouble maker?"

Ana frowned as she traced Henry's tattoo.

"Only when I got my tattoo," she said.

Henry nodded.

"I got mine when I turned sixteen," he said. "I didn't tell my parents."

"I got mine when I was sixteen too," she said. "My boyfriend of the time took me. I paid for it myself and everything. That's how this whole thing came about you know. I heard my Father arguing with my Grandparents about it…he said he would have gotten one for me if I had asked."

"He probably would have gotten you the Dark Mark slapped on your arm," he said rather harshly.

Ana looked at him with a deep frown and laid her head down on the pillow next to his.

"Do you think we still would have fallen in love if that had happened?"

"I don't know how we would have ever met," he whispered. "I'm happy that you're not evil August. I love you. I love the way you are."

"Is August the same person as Ana?" she whispered sadly.

Henry rolled onto his side and looked down at her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her dark blue eyes.

"Yes," he said. "You are the same person."

She smiled.

"You called me Ana when we you hit your climax," she said rubbing his chest.

He kissed her gently.

"I know," he whispered. "I didn't mean too…it just came out."

"It's alright," she whispered back. He kissed her again deeply and brushed his hand along the inside of her thigh. She giggled at his tickling touch and smiled.

"We should get to Transfiguration," said Ana sitting up a little and pushing Henry away. He kissed her breast and looked at her.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?"

She smiled.

"I would like to lay in bed with you forever," she said holding his cheeks in her hands. "But unfortunately I want to get a job when I'm done with school too so I have to get good grades."

Henry laughed and opened the curtains of his bed.

"Alright," he said sitting on the edge of the bed and stretching. "You win."

"Yay!" said Ana with a laugh as she hopped out of the bed.

She began to dress and as Henry watched her he couldn't help but feel the same way he did in Diagon Alley when they first had sex and he watched her dress. She was so beautiful. Every inch of her skin was precious, pale, and beautiful. She was perfect in every way; body, heart, mind and soul. He wanted her in every way. He frowned slightly and looked away to pull on his own clothes. He never wanted to be with out her.

Henry woke up every morning afraid that she would be gone; that sometime in the night Malfoy had come and taken her. It had been his fear over the summer also and it caused him not to sleep most nights. He was nervous that Malfoy had found her so quickly. He couldn't lose Ana. He wouldn't lose her.

"Henry?" asked Ana.

Henry blinked and looked at her from across the bed. She was fully dressed and holding her bag. Her eyes were looking at him oddly and with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," he said shaking his head. "I just—I was admiring…you."

Ana smiled and bit her lip.

"You should finish getting dressed."

"Right," said Henry bending over and pulling on his pants. "If you want to go ahead you can."

"I'll wait for you."

"What are we going to tell anyone who asks where we were?" he said pulling on his undershirt. He pulled on his white shirt and began to button it up.

"We were having sex?" Ana suggested.

Henry looked at her seriously.

"I don't think that's really a good idea…"

"I was kidding."

Henry laughed softly and nodded.

"Uh," Ana started as Henry pulled on his robes and tied his tie. "We were in the library finishing up our Transfiguration homework?"

"Okay," said Henry nodding. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the dormitory door.

"Rather I was helping you finish your homework."

"I hope no one was in the library," Henry said with a small smile as he opened the door. He stopped dead when he saw Todd standing at the top of the staircase.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Todd.

"No one," said Henry quickly. Ana was standing behind him.

"Uh huh…" Todd looked at Henry suspiciously. "Why weren't you in Herbology? And have you seen August? She wasn't in Herbology either…why are you standing in the way of the door?"

"Uh," Henry said. He stepped out of the way hoping that Ana was hiding behind the door.

"Oh," said Todd with a large smile.

Henry turned and saw Ana behind him still. He put his hand to his forehead.

"Oh," said Todd with a larger smile. "Oh, I see…"

"See what?" asked Ana with her hands on her hips. "Me helping Henry with his homework?"

"In the dormitory?" Todd asked with raised eyebrows. He looked between Henry and Ana with a beaming smile. "Getting busy Henry?"

Ana punched Todd's arm.

"We weren't having sex," she hissed. "I told you we were doing his homework."

"In that case can you help me with my homework too?" asked Todd.

"No," said Ana pushing past him. "Perhaps Jennings would like to help you though."

"So you were having sex," said Todd following Ana and Henry down the staircase.

Ana stopped abruptly on the steps and Henry almost knocked into her. Todd stopped and saw the ugly look on her face and frowned.

"Henry needed help real bad on his homework," he said. "I'm happy you came up here to help him…I was coming up to see if he needed anymore help that's all."

Ana nodded her head and turned around walking down the steps quickly. Henry was dragging his feet a little and Todd grabbed his shoulder.

"Were you really having sex?" he whispered in Henry's ear.

"If I tell you she'll kill me…"

"Oh okay…so yes," said Todd.

Henry nodded.

"Cool mate, cool," Todd said punching Henry's shoulder. "Tell me how it was later."

Henry rolled his eyes and walked away from Todd to catch up with Ana who was exiting the common room now. Todd caught up to them but said nothing as they walked through the corridors on their way to Transfiguration.

"Why were you coming up to the dormitory?" Henry asked Todd.

"To find you," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "When you didn't come to lunch we were starting to get worried."

Ana frowned.

"What'd we miss in Herbology?"

"Nothing really," said Todd.

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

"Yea, so?"

Ana shrugged and said nothing else.

"Henry," Ana said suddenly looking at him.

"Yes?"

She stopped remembering that Todd was there.

"You have Quidditch tonight, right?" she questioned. Henry could tell that it wasn't what she wanted to ask him. He nodded though slowly.

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering," she said slowly. She frowned and looked away from him. He took her hand slowly and gave it a comforting squeezing. She smiled at him as they entered the classroom.

"I'm excited about practicing early this year," said Todd following them in. "I can't wait to get back into the air and kick some Slytherian ass up there."

"The Houses compete?" asked August as they sat down.

"Yea," said Henry sitting next to her. He pulled out some paper and scribbled a quick note on it. He pushed the paper to her a little and she read it.

_What did you want to ask me? _

Todd sat down in front of the couple next to Tom and Jon. The three began to talk and Ana was sure that Todd was telling them how he had caught Henry and her in the dorm. She didn't care though.

_I was going to ask if Jennings was part of the Phoenix? _Ana wrote quickly with her quill under Henry's writing.

_Yes, she is._ He wrote back.

_So she would have known my Mother that way._

_Yes. What is this about? _

Ana looked at him like it was obvious what this was about. He sighed and nodded acknowledging that he knew what it was about. He began to write again on the paper.

_She never came to many meetings. I've never talked to her outside of school. My Dad knows her pretty well._

_Did she go to Hogwarts?_

_No._

Professor Larkin walked in and Ana looked up at him. Henry put away the paper as he started class. Ana decided they would continue their conversation later, after class.

They walked out of the classroom and Henry grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away so quickly. Todd, Tom and Jon were behind them. Todd has a funny grin on his face.

"You guys coming to dinner?" asked Todd. "Henry you should really eat something before practice."

"Yea," said Henry. "Yea, I know."

Ana nodded and frowned slightly as they began to walk down the corridor heading for dinner. Henry gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at him. He could see that something was bothering her and he wished he could jump in her head and figure out what it was.

Ana was thinking about Jennings and her past. If Jennings was a member of the Phoenix she would have known Jocelyn Black a lot more then she was letting on. But, Ana thought, if Jennings was related to Jocelyn she would have known Sirius as well—potentially her Father. She bit her lip as they walked into the Grand Hall. Ana's eyes went to the staff table immediately and she saw Jennings sitting next to Mark and talking quickly.

Ana sat down between Henry and Todd and looked down at the table that was filled with food and drink. She began to spoon food on her plate when Todd nudged her. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at Jennings?"

"I wasn't," she said.

"Okay…" he said looking at his plate and eating some. "You coming to watch Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Yea," said Ana. "I'm coming."

Todd nodded.

"You've never been into it?"

"No," Ana whispered. "My Father tried to get me into it but I just—" She stopped and bit her lip. Henry looked at Ana with a concerned eye. She wasn't supposed to talk about her Father.

"Was he a git?" asked Tom from across the table.

Ana looked down and didn't say anything. She looked back up and nodded.

"He had his days," she whispered.

Tom and Jon nodded.

"My Dad left," said Todd. "I know what its like to live with out a Dad…"

"I lived with my Father," she whispered. "But I don't want to talk about it…"

Henry frowned and took Ana's hand. She looked at him and frowned slightly.

"You know what," she said. "I'm going to go up and do some homework. I'll see you guys down on the pitch in about a half hour."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said as she stood up. "Just have to get a start on that endless amount of homework I have." She kissed Henry's cheek and began to walk away form the Gryffindor table.

Todd looked at Henry with raised eyebrows.

"Are you really that bad in bed or is she always grumpy like that after sex?" asked Todd.

Henry punched Todd in the shoulder.

"She's just going through a hard time right now," he said.

"I can imagine," said Jon putting down his fork.

"It doesn't help that she's beginning to think she has a long lost Aunt who not even her Mother knew about," said Henry. He glanced up at Jennings and frowned.

"She thinks Jennings is her Aunt?" hissed Todd with a cunning smile.

Henry looked at him shocked.

"I didn't say that," he said.

"It's so obvious," said Todd getting excited. "You looked up at Jennings when you mentioned this long lost Aunt theory. August thinks Jennings is her Aunt?"

"Todd, shut up," said Henry looking around. "No one can know about this. If August finds out that you know she's going to kill me!"

"Did her Mom know about this sister?' asked Tom.

"No," said Henry. "That's why I'm a little skeptical about it. I knew her Mother better then she did."

Jon looked at him oddly.

"Henry," he said slowly. "This is all very odd. Don't be offended…but is there something that you and August aren't telling us?"

"No," he said. "There's nothing going on like that."

He looked down and began to eat his food quickly.

"Henry—" Tom said.

"—Guys," said Henry looking at his three friends. "August is just going through a rough time and she doesn't need you guys poking around her life trying to figure out why she's so upset. Her Father killed her Mother. She doesn't have any family and I think that's why she's looking for her Aunt suddenly. And Jennings is someone she looks up to obviously. Just let it lie."

The three looked at him and nodded.

"Don't need to bite our heads off," said Jon softly.

"Just don't mention that you know about her Aunt," Henry said putting down his silver wear. "She'll kill me…"

Todd nodded his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"We won't say anything," said Tom.

Jon nodded in agreement as he ate. Henry nodded with thanks and finished his dinner. He stood up and picked up his back pack as he looked at his watch.

"Todd, Tom," he said. "We'd better get going to practice. Jon are you coming down to the pitch?"

"Yea," he said. "I'll see you guys down there."

Henry nodded as Tom and Todd stood up. The three made their way out of the Great Hall.


	14. Flying

**Ana** was lying in her bed staring at the hanging around her bed. She sighed and sat up. She was hoping to get a letter back from Sirius today. She sat up and looked out the window. She could see the pitch from her room and saw some students flying around on brooms over the pitch. Picking up her cloak she headed for the door.

It was colder on the pitch then expected and Ana pulled her cloak around her more tightly. As she walked across the grass she felt an odd feeling creep up her spine. It was still bright out by Ana felt as if it was getting dark quickly. She turned around and saw no one else on the grounds around her. Ana bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to be on the grounds by herself. She took another step and shuttered as a chill crawled up her spine.

She looked behind her again and frowned when she saw a cloaked figure walking across the grass. They weren't there before, she was sure. Ana continued to walk quickly heading down the hill to the pitch where she could see the Gryffindor team riding their brooms. When she looked over her shoulder she could see the figure growing closer. She picked up the pace of her feet and reached the entrance of the Quidditch stadium. She looked behind her and saw no one.

Ana's hands were shaking and her breathes were sharp and deep. She bit her lip and looked around her to make sure the follower was gone.

"August?"

Ana screamed and jumped back from the stadium entrance, pulling out her wand quickly and pointing it in front of her. Jon stood in front of her with his hands up in the air and a horror struck look on his face.

"It's just me August," he said slowly.

August dropped her wand to her side and stared at Jon apologetically.

"I'm sorry," she said putting her wand in her back jean pocket. "You startled me."

"Jumpy at all?" Jon asked with a soft smile. "I just saw you coming down the hill, thought I'd come and get you to sit in the stands with me."

"Oh," said Ana with a nod. "Thanks."

Jon lead her into the stadium and up into the stands. Ana looked around at the stadium and smiled, she had never seen a sight like this. The pitch was low in the ground with the stands circling it. She saw Henry immediately on his broom, sitting in midair talking with his other team members. Jon and her sat down in the middle of the stands as the sun began to sit.

"Jon?"

"Yea?"

"When you saw me coming…did you see someone behind me?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to sound completely crazy, but she was sure she did anyways.

"No," said Jon slowly eyeing her oddly. "Are you sure you're okay August. You've been on edge since dinner."

"Yea," she said. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Jon nodded his head slowly still eyeing her with concern and then looked back out at the pitch.

"How long have they been playing Quidditch?" asked Ana trying to make conversation so the silence between them wasn't so awkward.

"Henry started his third year," said Jon. "He tried out first and second year but was horrible." He laughed softly. "Tom and Todd made the team second year. They're the Beaters."

Ana nodded slowly.

"I've never really followed the game," she said. "But I did go to the World Cup four summers ago."

"Yea?" said Jon with a smile of surprise. "That was some game."

"I was thirteen," she said. "I didn't really watch the game."

They both laughed.

"So is Henry any good?"

"He's the best Seeker in the school," said Jon. "No one has been this good since his parents left Hogwarts. Both of his parents were Seekers, notably his Dad of course."

Ana nodded.

"They're quite an amazing family," she whispered with a sad tone.

"Are you staying there for Christmas?"

"Yea," she whispered. "Probably. I don't have anywhere else to go…"

Jon nodded.

"Not even with your Grandpa or something?"

Ana looked at him with questioning eyes but said nothing for a few moments.

"No," she whispered. "He's never asked me to stay with him."

Jon laughed softly.

"Do you want to stay with him?"

"No…" she said with a smile. "Not really."

"In today's world you have to keep your family close August," said Jon softly. "You should spend as much time as you can with your Grandfather."

"You don't have to tell me that," she whispered. "My family has a long history of losing its members to Death Eaters. My Grandfather lost most of his life to being accused for a murder he didn't commit and the bastard who did it is still out there."

Jon frowned slightly.

"My Grandparents were from the United States," he said. "When they moved here they had no idea what they had moved into. I never knew them, or my Uncle. My Dad said he was a great guy though. My sister died two summers ago fighting along side Henry's Dad. It's amazing he's still around to fight…"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Potter has been fighting Voldemort for so long," he said. "Almost thirty years now…that's a long time to outwit and out live the Dark Lord."

Ana frowned. The only people she had ever heard call Lord Voldemort 'the Dark Lord' were his followers.

"A lot of people say that Harry Potter is not only the Boy-Who-Lived but also the Chosen One. He's supposed to destroy Voldemort…I kind of think that if he were supposed to kill him he'd have killed him by now."

Ana looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"It's just my opinion," said Jon. "And don't get me wrong, Mr. Potter is a great guy and I look up to him a lot…I just doubt him too."

"Sometimes I think it's good to doubt those that lead us," she whispered. "We question them and their motives, which either brings us to the truth if their motives are wrong, or reinforces our faith and trust in them."

Jon nodded.

"I agree," he said. "Some people just don't always see it that way."

Ana nodded.

"Yea," said Ana brushing her hair behind her ear. "I know what you mean."

"Are you joining the Phoenix after school?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I can't see how I can't. My Father was a Death Eater…and I can't stand it. I can't stand people who think they're better because they have pure blood. And I can't stand weak people who follow because they're too scared to fight for what is right. I can't stand them even more when they know what they're doing is wrong but they coward behind their leader out of fear of being killed by him."

"You're very passionate about this stuff."

"I can't help it," she whispered. "Like I said before my family has a long history of losing people. Every woman in my family has suffered somehow because of Dark Magic and Lord Voldemort. I'm not going to let my daughters suffer."

"I think that's why everyone who's in the Phoenix is in it," he whispered. "For their children."

"Yea," she said. "Do you want kids someday?"

"No," he whispered. "I don't want to have kids until this is over."

"It will never be completely over."

"I know," he said with a small smile to her. "That's why I'm never having kids."

Ana nodded and looked at the pitch as Henry raced sat on his broom in the sky looking down at the action going on below him. The other players were racing around, throwing balls to each other and catching them. Suddenly, Henry gripped his broom tight and plummeted down towards the ground. Ana clutched the arm rest of her seats and leaned forward.

"He's going to crash!" she said with fear.

"No he's not," Jon said with a laugh.

Henry pulled up just before his broom had the chance to hit the turf below him. He glided along slowly with his hand clutched in the air.

"He caught the Snitch," said Jon leaning back. "Practice will be over soon."

Henry landed and jumped off his broom. He spotted Ana and waved for her to come down to the turf. The other players began to land as well and put the balls away in their box.

Ana and Jon got up and made their way down to the pitch slowly. When they reached it Jon walked off with Tom, Todd and some of the other members of the team. Henry was speaking with another seventh year, Daniel the captain no doubt of the team. Daniel nodded and slapped Henry on the back then made to follow the others out of the stadium.

"Hi," said Henry smiling at Ana.

"Hi," she said back with her own smile.

"So what'd you think?"

"You look really hot on a broom," she said kissing him. "You're really sweaty."

"You're the one who said I look hot…"

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Have you ever flown on a broomstick?" he asked looking at her.

"Uh…no," she whispered. "I like to keep my feet on the ground."

Henry nodded and held out his broom.

"Come on you have to try," he said.

"Henry, no I can't," she said.

"I'll be right behind you," he said taking her hand. "Come here. Swing your leg over there you go."

Ana was standing with the broom resting between her legs and she bit back a smile. Henry mounted behind her and put his arms down hers, guiding her to place her hands on the broomstick.

"Alright," he said softly in her ear. "Now all you have to do is push off the ground."

"Shouldn't we be wearing protective pads and helmets…or something?" Ana asked nervously.

"No," he said with a laugh. "We'll be fine. Here we go."

"Henry can we count to three or something…so I can prepare myself?"

Henry laughed.

"Alright. One…two—"

He pushed off the ground before he reached three and Ana let out a panicked scream as they sailed up into the air. Henry laughed behind her and she desperately wanted to kick him, or punch him for pushing off before three, but she was afraid to let go of the broomstick. She had a death grip on it. Henry tilted his body to the right and they began to turn. Ana let out another small scream of fear.

"Relax Ana," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled. He had called her Ana.

"Trust me," he said.

"I trust you," she said back.

"Good," he said leaning to the left and turning the broom around again.

Ana closed her eyes and tried to just enjoy the ride. It was just the first startle that got her. She was comfortable now, except for her underwear wedged up her butt, with Henry close by. She enjoyed the air running through her hair, and the feeling of Henry so close. And when she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful scene in front of her. They had flown away from the Quidditch pitch, and soared over the forest. She could see endless lines of trees along side beautiful mountains. The Black Lake was not out of her sight and she could see movement in the water and knew it must be the giant squid that Henry had told her about one evening.

She felt Henry's head closer to hers and his breath on her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ana beamed and looked over her shoulder.

"I love you," she said smiling brightly. Henry leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips as they floated over the Forbidden Forest.

As Ana kissed Henry she realized that this was true love. Her love with Henry was good and pure and it would last for a long time, if not forever. She realized that this is what love was supposed to be. The feelings she felt when near him she had never felt before in her life. She wondered if this was the feeling that she should have felt for her Mother, or even her Father. She wondered if this was the emotion they should have given her. This was how they should have loved her. She didn't want to let the pure feeling of Henry's love go. She hoped that someday she could give her children what her parents hadn't given her—true love. She wanted her children to experience the love that Henry gave her. And as Henry brought them closer to the ground Ana realized that she didn't just want her children to experience Henry's love for her, she wanted them to experience Henry's love for them. She wanted to be with Henry for the rest of her life.

He was smiling at her when they reached the ground. He took her hand and stood up straight.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"No," she said with a smile and shaking her head. "No, it wasn't."

He beamed and kissed her deeply.

"We should do it again sometime," he said.

"I think we can wait awhile before we do it again," she said joking.

"I mean flying…"

"Oh," she said as they walked back up to the castle. "Well…that can wait too. I think I have the biggest wedgie in the world."

"So wear one of your thongs next time…"

"Henry!" Ana said hitting his chest.

He laughed and caught her hand. He kissed her finger tips gently.

They walked into the castle just as it was getting dark out.

"Henry," she whispered.

"Yes Angel?" he said as they held hands tightly and walked up the stairs.

"When I was walking down to the pitch," she started. She stopped and hesitated.

"What?"

"I—I think someone was following me," she whispered. "Jon said he didn't see anyone, but I swore there was someone…"

"August," he said softly. "I don't think you should worry about it. What did you want to talk about in class? You were asking about Jennings and the Phoenix?"

"I wanted to know if she was in it because she would know my Mother more then she was letting on," said Ana.

"Well maybe that's how she knew her," he said.

"I suppose…I mean just because they were in the Phoenix doesn't mean they were necessarily close. But they had worked together as Aurors so I just assumed that they would have been close in the Phoenix. I just…I have a feeling Henry. I know you think its absurd, but my gut is telling me there is something there…Jennings is something to me."

"It's not that I think its absurd August," said Henry coolly. "I just think you have enough on your plate and you shouldn't worry yourself more then you have too."

Ana nodded.

"But I can't help worrying about it," she whispered. "And Henry, I need to know more about my Father. I feel like I don't know anything about him what so ever and the only person who could have told me stuff about him was my Mother. If Jennings is my Aunt, she could tell me. She seemed to have some kind of relationship with him."

"My Dad could tell you loads about him," said Henry.

"I'm sure he'd want to too," said Ana. "I wrote my Granddad to find out what he knew but he hasn't answered me yet."

"Well it was just yesterday," Henry said as they stepped in through the porthole. "Give it some time."

"I'm impatient," Ana said looking around the common room. It was loud and busy. She frowned.

"I noticed," he said.

"Are you going to start your homework?"

"Yea," he said. "After I shower…"

"Good idea," she said releasing his hand. "I'll be down here working on the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

"I'll join you in a few."

"Alright," she said with a teasing smile at him. He smiled back and walked off to his dorm to collect his shower things.

Ana sat up doing her homework until she was the last person in the common room again. Henry joined her after his shower and they both did their homework by the fire. Ana kept glancing up at Henry with a small smile. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved him. She loved the feelings that were inside of her, and every time she looked at Henry she thought of how much he must love her too.

Henry glanced at Ana and noticed she was looking at him too. She looked away quickly and he laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said.

"No," he said putting down his quill and stretching in his chair. "There's something."

"I was just thinking about how much I love you," she whispered. "I just…when I look at you, I can't not love you."

Henry smiled.

"August," he whispered. "I love you more then this life. You're everything I need…and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to," she said taking his hand and squeezing it. He kissed her fingers gently and beamed at her. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"Me too," he whispered. "You tired yet?"

"Yea, I'm exhausted," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well," he said.

"I will if you will," she said kissing him in return.

"Good night."

"Night," she said as she stood up. She walked to her staircase and looked back at Henry who disappeared up the staircase to the boys' dormitory.


	15. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

The next week passed quickly. Ana and Henry stayed busy with school work, homework, and Quidditch practices. Their lessons were becoming a little more intense, and that brought on more homework. They both would stay up late into the night, along with the other seventh years, working on endless piles of homework. Henry would stay up later then Ana because Quidditch practices were almost every evening of the week, not leaving much time to do the days homework. His homework piled up quickly, and Ana was always willing to help him with it.

As the days kept coming and going, Ana worried about Sirius and her letter she had sent him. Even after a week he still hadn't responded to her. Henry had received a letter from his Father explaining that he and Ana should be very careful now that Malfoy knew that Ana was at Hogwarts. Ana didn't find his letter to be very helpful. Harry told them everything that McGonagall had told her.

Ana hadn't had any visions since the one in Jennings classroom. This made her nervous too, but at the same time she was relieved. If anything had happened to Sirius she probably would have seen it. She had to believe that he was safe and he was just bad at responding to letters. She would not complain about not having visions. It was nice to be able to sleep at night and not dream of close relatives dying or complete stranger's dead bodies. She was beginning to wonder if see would ever see anything but deaths in her visions. But this was the least of her worries.

As she sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class she tapped her quill against her desk studying Professor Jennings. She moved just like Jocelyn Black had, and Ana noticed that her eyes were only a shade lighter then the Black family's. Ana had to admit, she didn't know that much about her Mother, but she could see Jocelyn in Jennings, just like Jennings had seen Jocelyn in Ana.

"August," whispered Henry next to her.

She jumped slightly and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you paying attention at all?" he asked looking down at the notebook in front of her. She had stopped taking notes in the middle of the page. She frowned.

"No," she whispered.

"Well Jennings just said we have an exam next class," said Henry.

Ana looked at Henry's notebook.

"I'll just copy your notes," she said.

"I don't take very good notes…"

"They'll do fine."

"Potter, Miller is there something you want to share?" asked Jennings.

"No Professor," said Henry. "Sorry."

Jennings nodded her head and went back to the black board where she continued to write with her blue chalk. Ana and Henry fell silent for the rest of the class period, and Henry never asked Ana why she wasn't paying attention. Part of him already knew that Ana was thinking about Jennings.

As they were packing up to leave class after Jennings had dismissed them there was a sharp tapping on the window at the front of the room. Jennings looked at the window oddly, not recognizing the owl that sat on her sill. She opened the window and the owl sailed in, landing on her desk.

"Tiponya!" Ana had said shocked. She hadn't seen her owl for some time. When she sent her letter to Sirius almost a week ago Tiponya had been out hunting, so Ana sent the letter with Henry's owl.

"This is your owl Miller?" asked Jennings.

"Yes," said Ana coming to the front. Henry, Todd, Jon, and Tom were still at their desks. Other students had finished packing up and were leaving the classroom. "I'm sorry Professor."

Ana held out her arm and Tiponya jumped up onto it. Ana was surprised to see a letter attached to her leg. She untied it and unrolled it carefully. Her eyes jumped to the bottom and saw Sirius's signature. She rolled it up and put it in her pocket.

"Have a good day Professor," said Ana walking to the door.

"Thank you Miller," said Jennings. She frowned oddly and turned, disappearing into her office.

The boys followed Ana quickly.

"What is it?" asked Henry.

"It's from my Grandfather," said Ana.

"Didn't you use Ritter when you wrote him?" asked Henry.

"Yes," said Ana. "Perhaps that is where Tiponya has been all this time," she said. "At home with my Grandfather." She stroked the owl's feathers and looked at her with fake offense on her face. "Don't like it here with me? Rather stay with Sirius?"

"Sirius?" said Todd with wide eyes. "Sirius's is your Grandfather's name?"

"Todd—shut up," said Henry quickly with a look of panic.

"Sirius Black!?" Jon said somewhat disgusted.

"Jon—" Henry said.

Ana had turned pink. She realized her mistake. Sirius was not a common name and most everyone in the Wizarding community knew of Sirius Black's history. He had been sent to Azkaban Prison for the mass murder of thirteen Muggles, and a wizard who had faked his own death. And when he went he broke the heart of Serenity Ann Baxter, one of the most well known Aurors her age. Sirius escaped Azkaban in Harry Potter's third year and had been cleared of charges when he faked his death two years later because Voldemort had returned to power. According to the Ministry and the Wizarding world, Sirius was still dead which brought up a flaw in Jon's accusations.

"Sirius Black is dead," said Ana coolly. "How could I possibly receive a letter from a dead man?"

"So you're saying your Grandfather is named Sirius too?"

"Obviously," said Henry.

Jon looked between Henry and Ana and frowned deeply.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"That's your right I suppose," said Ana as they entered the common room. She made her way for the staircase up to the dormitory when Henry grabbed her.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I'm just going upstairs to read my letter."

"Alright," he said. He kissed her cheek. "That was close."

"Yea, I know," she whispered. "Good thing everyone thinks he's dead."

Henry nodded.

"Don't give them reason to doubt that," he said slowly. He kissed her lips smoothly and released her arm. "I'll wait down here for you."

Ana nodded.

"I won't be long," she said then headed up the stairs. She put down her things and sat on her bed, unrolling the letter quickly.

_August, _

_I trust that you are alright after the events that you explained in your letter. The most important thing for you to do right now is be safe. If Malfoy knows that you're at Hogwarts he'll no doubt try to come after you again. He knows the kind of game you're playing now and he's going to come at you harder. Please, be safe and be careful. Don't go places with out Henry, and don't go with out your wand! There is only so much protection that Harry and I can give you from home. Henry will keep you safe, he loves you so much August. He loves you like I loved your Grandmother. Keep him and your friends close August, I trust that you are making them. Try and stay focused on school, be safe, and I will see you during the holiday. _

_Love, _

_Sirius. _

Ana frowned and crumpled up the parchment. She threw it away from her into a trash can and yelled with frustration. Nothing of any importance had come from Sirius's letter. She felt like he was lecturing her like a little girl. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes. Sirius didn't answer her questions about another daughter. He didn't even deny that he had a second daughter. She bit her bottom lip and sat up. He didn't address the question at all, completely ignored it that must mean something. Ana was suddenly sure that Sirius did know that he had another daughter. She wasn't sure if it was Jennings, but she knew she had an Aunt now. She had a strong feeling in her gut.

"So what was in the letter?" asked Henry when Ana stepped off the steps in the common room. He was standing by the fire waiting for her. She frowned.

"Nothing of importance," she said. "He just told me what everyone else has told me. Be safe, don't go out by myself…stay close to you."

Henry smiled.

"Stay close to me?" he said kissing her forehead and putting his hands on her hips.

"Yea," she said pressing her body against his with a tempting smile. "Stay close to you. Because you love me and you'll protect me."

"I do love you," he said. "And I will protect you because I can't live with out you."

"Henry," she sighed leaning her head on his chest. "I love you so much." She inhaled his scent deeply. She smiled and squeezed his body tightly.

"Ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yea," she said. They began to walk to the porthole. "I just wish Grandpa had said something about Jennings…or even that yes, I do have an Aunt but she died when she was really little. I feel like I'm crazy and I need to know that I am not…"

"You're not crazy," Henry said as they passed out of the porthole and into the corridor. "And even if you were I'd still love you."

"Well that's comforting," she said with a smile. They took each other's hands and made their way downstairs to the Great Hall where dinner was waiting.

Ana frowned at Jon's questioning eyes as she sat down, but ignored him to the best of her abilities. Unfortunately his look never seemed to go away, not even three weeks later in mid-October. It was starting to bug her, Jon's looks and comments about her Grandfather. He seemed so sure that Sirius Black was her Grandfather and he must be alive. Todd would admit he thought it was suspicious to Henry, but didn't dare say it out loud to Ana. Their suspicion worried Ana, but she had to stay focused. She kept telling herself that she had more important things to worry about then whether or not Jon knew if Sirius Black was alive and her Grandfather.

"August, seriously," said Jon in the stands at a Quidditch practice one evening.

"Jon," she hissed. "Do we really have to keep talking about this? Sirius Black is not my Grandfather."

"You have his eyes August," he whispered.

"What?" Ana said astounded.

Jon went into his back pack and pulled out an old newspaper clipping. Ana looked at it oddly, she had never seen it before. When her eyes fell on the picture of Sirius Black and she read the title she frowned. It was an article from when Sirius escaped Azkaban, and as she looked at it closely she could not deny that her eyes matched his. She bit her lip.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why couldn't you tell us he's alive?"

"Well he's supposed to be dead," she said. "That's why. And it's none of your business."

"Does Henry know?" asked Jon. "I haven't told him…but if you don't I will. You shouldn't be lying to him when he loves you and you claim to love him."

Ana was shocked. She glared at Jon harshly and he was glaring right back at her.

"Henry knows more then you think he does," she hissed. She stood up and picked up her backpack. "I can't believe you would think that I'm being dishonest with him! And it is none of your business if my Grandfather is alive or dead! And it would be known of your business if I didn't tell Henry! I'm not in a relationship with the both of you!"

Her shouting could be heard all the way on the field, and the players of the Gryffindor team began to land on the pitch looking at the stands with raised eyebrows. Henry hopped off his broom and started to climb the stairs up into the stands, Tom and Todd were following him quickly and as they grew closer they could hear more of what Ana was yelling.

"Why did you want to know so badly Jon? I really don't see how it is any of your business? What were you looking for?" Ana raged. "Did you look for my family line and everything? Is something wrong? Do you not trust me?"

"I don't trust someone who is weary about their past!"

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to talk about it because I wasn't comfortable with it!? My whole past is made up of lies and betrayal and I really don't like to talk about it!"

"Well that's not shocking considering your Grandfather is a mass murderer!"

"HE'S INNOCENT!" Ana shrieked just as Henry, Tom and Todd appeared.

She stopped dead and shook her head.

She pushed past Jon and he dropped the news paper clipping when she ran into his shoulder. Her foot stepped on it and a shocking sensation shot up her body. She stopped dead and closed her eyes. When she opened them she didn't see Henry, Todd, and Tom in front of her. She saw three different figures: Jocelyn Black, Draco Malfoy and Blake Jennings.

_Jennings was laying on the ground, sitting up on her elbows and looking up at Draco Malfoy's wand with spite. Her daring eyes dared him to kill her, but her body remained stiff and tense with fear. Despite her sharp look, her body language betrayed her. She was not ready to die. _

_Jocelyn was standing near them. Her wand pointed at Draco. _

_"Put down your wand Draco," said Jocelyn._

_"Draco," hissed Jennings in a seductive voice. "Don't do anything stupid." _

_"Shut up," he snapped. "Tell me that her little girl is mine." _

_"Why? Why do you want her to be your daughter so badly?" asked Jocelyn. _

_"I know she is!" _

_"Then why are you asking me?" said Jennings with an annoyed tone. "And why don't you ask Joce? She is Iris's Mother…" _

_"He's too thick to believe me—" _

_"I wouldn't believe a damned word that came from your mouth!" he snapped. "Give me my daughter Jocelyn or I will kill your sister!" _

_Jocelyn's features changed. Her body stiffened and her skin turned paper white. Her hand was shaking she was so tense and her wand's aim was quivering because of it. Draco's lips curled into an evil smile. Jennings face looked shocked. She was not expecting to hear that. _

_"My sister is dead," whispered Jocelyn viciously. "Don't you dare—"_

_"Jocelyn she is right here," said Draco with a cooing voice. "Blake, why don't you tell her what you told me when we were away together…" _

_"Blake?" said Jocelyn scandalized. Her best friend and partner had gone away with Draco Malfoy, after all that she had said about him? _

_Jennings said nothing and frowned. _

_"Can we talk about this later?" she finally said. "I think there are more pressing matters at hand…" _

_"I'll kill her Jocelyn…Where is Iris?" _

_"If you were going to kill me you would have already," snapped Jennings in her normal cruel tone. Draco kicked her harshly in the stomach. Jocelyn stepped forward in concern as Jennings let out a moan of pain. _

_"Ah ah ah," said Malfoy pointing his wand at Jocelyn. He disarmed her silently and her wand flew into the air as she was knocked backwards. "Don't play games…either of you. Someone had better tell me where my daughter is now!" _

_Draco's attention was on Jocelyn. He was looking at her as she stood up slowly, glaring at him with fired up eyes. He smiled at her. _

_"Those are the eyes of a passionate woman," he whispered. "I remember them…as a matter of fact I saw them in Blake too when—" _

_Jennings leg flew out and she knocked Draco in the knees. His knee caps buckled and he fell to the ground with a groan. But before either woman could get her hands on a wand he was back up and he pointed his wand at Jennings, stabbing her in the neck and pinning her to the wall. Jocelyn grabbed her wand as his lips began to hiss the violent curse of death, but Jocelyn shouted faster and sent Draco flying across the room. He hit a wall and fell to the ground, crushing a small table and lamp under his unconscious weight. Jocelyn bent over and grabbed Jennings's hand. She pulled her up. _

_"Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here." _

_"What about him?" asked Jennings. "We can put him away—"_

_"We have to get out of her Blake," said Jocelyn sternly. "Draco's house elves will no doubt have heard that break…they'll be here soon." _

When Ana opened her eyes she was staring straight into Henry's green eyes. She was laying on the pitch and her head was resting in his lap. She gasped and sat up slowly. She looked around, the whole Gryffindor team was looking at her with concern.

"August are you okay?" Henry asked quickly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You'd better get her to the Hospital Wing," said Daniel.

"We'll go with you," said Todd nudging Tom and Jon.

"Yea," said Tom quickly.

Jon didn't look so thrilled about going and he was rather pale.

"No," said Henry helping Ana stand up. "It's alright. I'll take her, we'll be fine."

Ana made to move forward but her legs gave out from under her and she began to fell. Henry reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her tightly against his body. He looked down at her with concern and swung his arm to her legs. He lifted her in his cradled arms easily and began to walk off the pitch in the darkness. Once they were out of ear shot he asked her again if she was okay.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just saw…"

"Something bad?"

"No," she said. "Not really bad."

"Then what?"

"I just saw something that tells me Jennings is my Aunt."

Henry looked at her oddly and with raised eyebrows. Ana went on to explain what she had seen before they reached the Hospital Wing. Henry listened intently to her as she talked and he carried her. He didn't get the chance to voice his opinion because they had reached the Hospital Wing.

Ana was given a bed in the ward and then told that she should get some rest for the evening. Henry had told Madame Pomfrey that Ana had a dizzy spell and fainted. He also asked to stay with her. Madame Pomfrey seemed upset by the idea, but decided sense there was nothing really wrong with Ana that Henry could stay.

Henry squeezed Ana's hand and smiled at her. Once Madame Pomfrey had left he kissed her fingers.

"You gave me quite a scare out there," he whispered.

"Like when I had the vision about—" Ana stopped and frowned. "—at the Burrow?" she finished. She didn't want to mention her Mother's death. It was too painful to remember seeing it. It was painful to see Jocelyn Black in a vision like she was still alive. Ana wiped her cheek quickly.

"It wasn't that bad this time," he whispered sadly.

"I think I want to write Sirius again."

"Do you think he even knows about Jennings?" asked Henry. "I mean about her being his daughter."

"I don't know," she said biting her lip. "He completely ignored the subject in his letter. But maybe he just didn't write back about it…I think I'm just going to write and ask him about her. Just get straight to the point."

Henry nodded.

"So she is your Aunt," he said. "Do you think she knows?"

"Oh yes," said Ana. "She acted surprised when she found out I was Jocelyn Black's daughter though. Maybe she thought I was dead or something…"

"Maybe," said Henry awkwardly. "Are you going to talk to her about it?"

Ana looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't really know if I can. How would I start a conversation? Hi Professor Jennings, I mean Aunt Blake, can I call you that? I mean you are my Aunt you know…No Henry I don't think that will work very well."

"Well I wouldn't say that," he whispered. "But I think you need to talk to her none the less."

"Yea," she whispered. "Yea, I know. I just find myself having more questions now then I did before. Like why didn't Jennings tell my Mom? In the vision she appeared to know about it, but my Mom thought her sister was dead. She said her sister was dead! And why doesn't Sirius know about her? Or why isn't he telling me about her?"

"More the reason to talk to Jennings."

"I think I should talk to Sirius first," said Ana.

Henry nodded and kissed her fingers more.

"Do you want me to stay up here with you for the night?"

"I think Madame Pomfrey would object to it," said Ana softly with a smile. Henry kissed her wrist softly. She giggled. "Henry…"

He stood up and leaned over her.

"What?" he whispered and kissed her softly. She smiled and pushed him away.

"Henry…"

He leaned over her again and kissed her neck. He laid his body next to hers on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and rested her head against his. They laid in bed together quietly until Madame Pomfrey came out and woke them, snapping that Henry should be in his own bed in the Gryffindor dormitory. Henry sighed and made his leave, and Ana laid down alone to fall back asleep.

**The** next morning when everyone was at breakfast, Ana wrote her letter to Sirius. It was more of a note, with only two sentences.

_I had a vision about Mom and her sister. Did you even know about her? _

Ana didn't bother to sign it she was so upset with Sirius at this point. She thought that he must have known for sure about Blake Jennings being his daughter. She sent the letter before meeting Henry for their first class.

She received a letter from Sirius the next day, which surprised her, but pleased her all the same.

_August, _

_I did know that I had a second daughter. But I was told by your Mother that she was dead. She died when your Grandmother did. I don't know why Jocelyn would lie to me about it, if she lied at all. I do not believe my second daughter is alive. I have never known her, or truly anything about her. And I am sure that your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is not her. Your Aunt's name was Jacquelyn. I can assure you that you're not going to find her. _

_Love, _

_Sirius. _

Ana glared at the letter and pushed it into Henry's hands. She stood up and began to pace in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Henry remained seated in one of the large puffy arm chairs as he read the letter. He frowned and lowered it into his lap when he was done.

"Well," he started but said nothing else. He wasn't sure what to say.

Ana frowned and leaned against the fire mantel.

"I know," she said. "I know…I don't know what to say or do either."

"I'm starting to think that neither of them knew your Aunt was alive," said Henry. "And by them I mean Sirius and Jocelyn."

Ana nodded.

"I'm starting to think that too."

"You have to talk to Jennings now. She's the only one who can give you some answers."

Ana stopped and looked at him with her hands on her hips. She had a small frown on her face.

"I know," she said then began to pace again.

**On** Halloween all of the school was gathered in the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. There were carved pumpkins floating over the table with candles in them. The ceiling above looked like the night sky, clear with glowing stars in it. Ana was sitting between Henry and Todd, Tom and Jon were sitting on the opposite side of the table. The conversation was minimal between the five. Jon and Ana were especially quiet. They hadn't spoken since Ana's vision in the Quidditch stands. Jon was paying very good attention to his dinner that evening and Ana was barely evening. She kept glancing up at the staff table, which had become a habit of hers, to see Jennings sitting next to another teacher and talking quickly. But tonight she wasn't there.

"What's wrong August?" asked Tom. "You stare at that table more then Todd does now."

Ana frowned.

"Was just looking to see who was up there."

"Every ten minutes?" asked Todd.

Ana forced a smile.

"I think you look up there more."

"Not recently," Todd said. "I have my eyes on a different girl…I've realized that Jennings was little bit out of my league."

"Oh really?" said Ana surprised. "When did you come to this conclusion? And who's the new girl?"

"Tess," he said.

Ana stuck out her tongue.

"And I came to the conclusion yesterday when she leaned over me to get a quill from her friend in Transfiguration. She smells amazing."

Ana nodded slowly.

"Well at least you stand a chance with Tess," she said. "Jennings I think was _way _out of your league."

Todd laughed.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," Ana said.

"Speaking of Jennings," said Henry. "She's not up at the table. Where do you think she is?"

"In her office working. What else would she be doing?" asked Tom.

"Jon, are you okay," asked Henry. "You haven't said anything all night."

"Yea," said Jon. "I'm fine."

Henry nodded slowly.

Ana was looking at Jon as he ate. She didn't know if he had said anything to Henry about Sirius, despite Henry already knowing. She just wondered if he was shocked by her episode in the stands. Perhaps he felt like he was somewhat responsible for it. Ana frowned and looked back at her food, then up at the table.

"What kind of work would she be doing?" asked Ana. "She didn't give us any homework last class."

"She does have other classes," said Jon softly.

"She's still working for the Ministry too," said Todd.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What?" he said to their looks. "She mentioned it when I was in her office once to ask her a question about the homework."

"I'm sure that's what you were asking her about," said Tom with a laugh. "And she just mentioned it?"

"I doubt she would mention that kind of stuff to you," said Jon.

"Well, okay, maybe she was in the middle of doing some paper work and I noticed that they said Ministry of Magic on them," he said. "And I asked her about them."

"Nosey aren't we," said Henry.

"Not anymore," said Todd looking down the table at Tess.

Ana shook her head and looked back up at the table. She thought suddenly that maybe this would be a good time to go talk to Jennings about her visions. Everyone else was down her at dinner to celebrate Halloween. The chances of someone unwanted interrupting were slimmer. Ana stood up abruptly and almost knocked over Henry's goblet.

"August," he said. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot I said I'd write to my Grandfather," she whispered. Jon looked at her oddly with suspicious eyes.

"Oh," he said slowly. "Okay…"

"You haven't eaten anything," said Tom.

"I'm not hungry," said Ana quickly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Right," said Todd.

"Bye," said Henry who watched her walk away. When he looked back at the table, Jon was giving him an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing," said Jon.

Ana was up the Grand Staircase quickly and down the corridors leading to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room within five minutes. She stopped in front of the open door and looked in. She could see Jennings through the classroom and in her office. She stepped into the classroom and moved across to the office door. She knocked lightly on the open door to get Jennings attention. Jennings looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello Miller," she said. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you down at the feast?"

"Not hungry," said Ana. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course," said Jennings waving her wand and making a chair appear across her desk from her. "Please sit down."

"I'm afraid I can't sit," Ana said leaning against the back of the chair.

"Is something wrong?"

Ana hesitated.

"Professor," she said slowly and took a deep breath. "You mentioned that you knew my Mother."

"Yes," said Jennings with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think you could tell me about her?"

Jennings seemed surprised by the question.

"I only knew her for a short time Miller," she finally said. "We worked together at the Ministry and she was an extraordinary witch."

"You've mentioned that you worked together before," said Ana. "How did she save your life?"

Jennings looked at Ana with very serious eyes.

"Why?"

"I was curious."

"August," she whispered standing up and walking to a small table near the window where she poured herself a drink. "Did you know your Mother could see things? Like the future?"

"Yes," whispered Ana softly.

"Do you have them too?" asked Jennings looking at Ana with dark eyes. Ana could see her Mother's reflection in those eyes and frowned.

"If I did would it matter?"

"I think I know why you're here," said Jennings returning to her desk.

"I wanted to know more about my Mother."

"And me," Jennings suggested.

"I saw you and her in a vision," said Ana with a slight frown. "I saw her save you."

"So you saw Mr. Malfoy, whom you deny to be your Father," Jennings made the note out loud. "Tell your Mother he would kill me, Jocelyn's sister. And you saw your Mother say that her sister is dead?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I did. But the look on your face said otherwise."

"Your Aunt is dead Iris," whispered Jennings sitting down. "She died when her Mother was murdered and she lost her sister…she died a long time ago."

"When did you find out that Jocelyn was your sister?" asked Ana.

Jennings looked up at her with cold eyes, and Ana's look matched hers. She frowned slightly as the sound of movement reached both of their ears. They turned and saw a black cat running across the floor away from a bag of clothes that had spilled onto the floor. The cat hopped onto the desk and purred for Jennings attention.

"I suppose the cat is out of the bag," she said mildly, then stroked her cat's fur between his ears.


	16. Confessions

**Jennings** was eyeing Ana oddly. Her cat purred softly under her hands, his eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. Ana could tell that Jennings was debating how much of her story she wanted to say out loud. She was debating where she start, and if she start at all. Finally she motioned to the chair across from her desk.

"Sit down Iris," she whispered.

Ana bit her bottom lip, then nodded and sat down. Jennings waved her wand and a the bottle of scotch floated across the room to her open hand. Ana smiled as Jennings poured herself a drink. She looked at her niece and another glass appeared. She poured a small amount into the glass and placed it in front of Ana.

"I don't go by Iris," said Ana looking at the glass with a weary eye. She had drank plenty of alcohol before but she wasn't sure if she wanted her elder to know that. She shrugged to herself, obviously Jennings didn't care about Ana's past drinking history because she was offering her alcohol right now. Ana picked up the glass and took a long sip; she needed a drink.

The cool liquid burned as it washed down her throat and made her cringe harshly. She put down the glass and frowned then shook her head. Jennings was smiling as Ana felt the familiar warm tingling sensation enter her body. She smiled and thanked Jennings.

"I had a feeling we could both use it," said Jennings as her cat rested on her lap. She continued to pet him between the ears as she drank her scotch. "Why not Iris?"

"Malfoy would look for the name Iris Black," she whispered softly. "I needed to change it completely."

"So he is your Father."

Ana nodded slowly.

"I thought you would have known that," said Ana slowly. "You seemed so close to my Mother."

Jennings frowned and put down her glass.

"We were close," she said.

"How come she never mentioned you?"

"She couldn't believe I was alive," she whispered. "She felt betrayed that through all the years we had known each other in the Ministry I had never told her the truth that I was her sister. She had to hear it from Draco, her one true enemy…she never forgave me."

"That day she saved you from him…" Ana hesitated. She was still having a hard time wrapping part of her mind around the fact that her Father was a Death Eater: a killer. "Was the last day you ever saw her?"

"No," said Jennings shaking her head. "We argued that evening about all of it, and we saw each other a few more times at the Ministry and the Order. But we just stopped talking…she stopped talking to me. It didn't matter that I was her sister and I was really alive, I had been dead so long it was hard to believe." Jennings was frowning deeply. "I never told her because I knew her well enough to know she'd never believe me."

"You slept with my Father?" she asked daringly.

Jennings seemed surprised by the question. She took a long sip of her scotch and put the empty glass on her desk. She was frowning deeply at Ana.

"Yes," she whispered. "Your Mother left him just after she found out she was pregnant. I had never met him, so I didn't know what he looked like or who he was. We met and had a romantic relationship. It wasn't until Draco knew of my connections to Jocelyn that he became weary of being with me. He left me…best thing that ever happened to me." She was smiling at the end of the story.

"Where did you grow up? Not in England?"

"No," said Jennings. "Dublin Ireland. That's where we had been living when our Mother was killed. I was hiding still when they found Jocelyn and too young to really understand what was going. Someone who was picking around the scene later for garbage found me and took me to an orphanage. Jocelyn grew up in a foster home…I grew up in an orphanage. They named me Blake and gave me the last name of Jennings." She frowned slightly. "Anyways, when I found out I was a witch I knew that the nightmares I had didn't make me crazy…I saw my Mother's death, a bright flash of green light and her falling body, but I never understood it. When I went to school it all made sense.

After graduation I found the man who had dropped me off at the orphanage and he told me how he had found me. He gave me newspaper clippings of the mysterious murder at our flat and I put the magical pieces together. That's why I came here to London to begin with.

I took an open Auror position at the Ministry figuring it would be a good way to track down my Mother's killer and possibly my sister. Jocelyn and I were made partners and she got me involved with the Order. We worked together for three years before I realized that she was my sister. And two years later she found out."

Jennings was frowning and looking at her desk. She was sitting so still Ana was starting to wonder if she was even alive anymore. The story of her past seemed to haunt her. Ana could see a twinkle of pain and fear in her dark eyes and frowned slightly. Jennings moved so suddenly that Ana jumped. She poured more scotch for both of them and Ana drank it slowly.

"Why didn't she ever figure out that you were her sister?"

"She thought I was dead," said Jennings. "She wasn't going to look for a dead person."

"Why would she think that?"

"When they found her," Jennings said sadly. "She asked about me and they said they couldn't find me. They told her I was dead."

Ana nodded slowly.

"You said you didn't know that my Mother had a daughter," said Ana finishing off her scotch.

"I suppose I had forgotten," she whispered sadly. "No offense."

Ana shrugged.

"None taken," she said.

"You were six months when Draco tried to kill me," she whispered. "And you were a year when he kidnapped you. At the time we didn't know it was him, and Jocelyn didn't tell me the details, we weren't talking then. I heard it through the grapevine that her daughter had been taken. And after so long of missing many people assumed you dead. I did too…so I forgot you in that sense."

Ana nodded and looked down at her glass in her hands.

"Did you know him well?"

"I don't think anyone does," she said. "I know him well enough to know that he is a cruel bastard Iris. And you are better off with out him."

"I don't doubt that," she whispered. "And please, call me August. And if not August then Ana."

"Ana?"

"My Father named me Anastasia," she said.

Jennings lips curved into a cunning smile. She looked slightly amused as she looked away to her cat that had jumped off her lap and was heading for the bag he had appeared from.

"It suits you," she said. "Will you go by August forever?"

"No," said Ana. "I can't. It's not me and it drives me nuts. Henry calls me Ana sometimes…"

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter," said Jennings leaning back in her chair. "And who did you meet him?"

Ana eyed her Aunt.

"In Diagon Alley," she whispered with a smile. "He offered me his home when I ran away from my Father."

Jennings nodded her head.

"You're going to run forever?"

"I hope I won't have to."

Jennings frowned, but nodded her head. She put a cork in the scotch and waved her wand. The bottle and empty glasses floated to the table they had come from. They closed themselves in a box and locked shut. Jennings nodded her head.

"I think that's enough alcohol for you," she said.

Ana smiled.

"Thanks for it," she said standing up. "I needed it."

Jennings nodded and stood up as well.

"I doubt that," she said. "Ana, I don't think it wise to let people know that we're related."

"Why?"

"Because if the wrong person finds out," said Jennings. "Then your Father will find out. And neither of us wants that."

Ana nodded her head and walked to the door. She looked back at Jennings who was leaning against her desk now. She was wearing long blue cotton pants today and a white cotton long sleeve shirt. Her robe was sleeveless, brown, and dragged on the floor as she walked in her brown boots. Ana smiled and walked out of the office with out saying good bye. She knew it wasn't necessary.

Part of her was comforted. Ana liked knowing that she had a relative that was close, female, and understanding. Ana had never had someone who could fit the role of her Mother, and Jocelyn was only there for a short time. Ana looked forward to being able to confide in Jennings, and she looked forward to getting to know her better. She looked up to her strength and past accomplishments. Blake Jennings was becoming more of a role model for Ana everyday.

"**Where** have you been?" asked Henry standing up from his chair as Ana entered the common room. The fire was dying slowly and there wasn't anyone in the common room. Ana looked at Henry's watch and bit her lip.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Got carried away talking with Jennings."

"And?" he asked.

"She admitted that she's my Aunt," whispered Ana looking up at Henry. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well," he said slowly. "At least you know now…"

"Yea," she whispered. "I'm relieved about that, but I wonder if Sirius will listen? He had to know about how my Mom and Jennings fought about it. He must know that Jennings is alive…"

"Are you going to write to him about it again?"

"He seemed really upset the last time I asked him about it."

Henry shrugged.

"Maybe you should wait until the holiday then," he said. "So you can talk to him face to face."

Ana nodded.

"Perhaps that is what I'll do," she said. "You said you knew that Jennings was still involved with the Phoenix."

"Yea," he said. "A little."

She looked up at him.

"Henry I want to be just like her," she whispered rubbing his chest. "She is so amazing and good. I love her strength. I can see it all in her eyes."

Henry smiled and kissed her deeply.

"You have your own strength Ana," he said stroking her cheek and making her smile. "And I love you for it."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"You give me strength," she whispered and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him with a giggle. His hands slid onto her butt and he smiled. She kissed him passionately and laughed loudly when Henry fell backwards onto an arm chair. He smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear. The smiled she shined was pure and beautiful. Henry felt himself fall for her again. She was so wonderful, in everyway possible.

"Ana," he whispered smiling at her. She looked at him with wanting eyes and leaned forward. She kissed his forehead. "I want you forever."

She smiled with pleasure.

"I want you forever," she whispered.

"I don't ever want to be with out you."

She leaned back over him and kissed him slowly. She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. Henry noticed a small tear in her eye and wiped it away quickly.

"You won't ever be with out me," she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Good," he said. He glided his hands down her body from her cheeks. They stopped on her thighs.

"Do you think I can stay with your family over the holiday?" she whispered.

"Of course," he said.

"But your Father hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," he said brushing her hair some more. She pulled at the buttons of his shirt and glided her finger tips against his skin.

"Greatly dislikes me then."

"I think his aggression is just misplaced," said Henry. "He's upset that your Mom betrayed him."

"I don't understand how though," she whispered. "Were they together?"

"Yea," he said slowly. "No one ever told me but I think it's obvious sometimes."

"But they must have been over by the time she was pregnant with me because I'm younger then you."

"Only by a few months," he said. "Sometimes I thought my parents' relationship was out of revenge…but maybe not."

"I think your parents love each other," said Ana surprised by Henry's remark. "I can see it when your Father looks at your Mother."

Henry shrugged.

"My Father's love life was very confusing," he whispered. "Jocelyn told me about it once…how he had dated Mom in school and her afterwards and then ended up with Mom anyways…"

"Right," whispered Ana with odd eyes. Henry kissed her. "Have you ever been with anyone else?"

"I've dated other girls, if that's what you mean," he said slowly. Ana was looking at him oddly and it made him nervous that he was going to say something wrong.

"Have you ever loved anyone else?"

"No," he said immediately. "I've cared about other girls, I've cared about some of them a lot…but I, the moment I met you, I just, I knew."

Ana smiled at his response.

"You're not making any sense."

"I knew that you were something special," he said. "And I fell in love with you." Henry looked very seriously and almost in a confused state. "I've never felt this way before Ana…I've never been so miserable when you're gone and I've never been so happy when you're around. Just knowing that you're asleep across the hall from me makes me happy…I'd be happier if you were next to me, but I'm happy none the less. I just…I can't be with out you Ana. You just…you make everything seem better. I've never felt this way before…I don't know how to describe it Ana. You're just everything that makes my life amazing…I don't want to go back to the way I've been living before."

"Henry, I love you," she said looking at him seriously and smiling. "And I don't want to ever be with out you. You've made me happier then any other person in this world and you've helped me through so much…I can't see myself being with out you."

They kissed each other deeply and smoothly. Their kissing and cuddling continued until the fire turned to embers and then just laid in each others arms. Henry held Ana close, as if he would never let her go, and she slept conformably against his chest. As she slept he stared at the burning embers thinking of everything they had just said to each other. His fingers brushed her hair and barely touched her skin. His eyes wandered from the fire to her face. Her lips were so full and soft, her skin gentle to the touch, and her beauty undeniable. He kissed her lips gently so not to wake her and looked back at the fire.

He silently made a vow to her as she slept. He brushed her hair more slowly and smiled. He was never going to leave her. Henry felt that he understood what Sirius had said in the kitchen of the Burrow after Jocelyn had died. Ana was stronger in more ways then just one, and she had him. She had Henry at hello and he wasn't going to leave her. He wasn't going to let her go either.

Henry had feared since Malfoy had appeared at Hogwarts that Ana might be in more danger then could be seen. He wished that she had not found out about Jennings being her Aunt. Now she would grow closer to their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that is exactly what Henry was afraid of. He knew of Jennings past affairs with Draco Malfoy and he did not like or trust them. He didn't trust Jennings very much either, but didn't dare tell Ana that. He wanted her to find her own opinion of Jennings, but as she figured it out he was watching from not to far. He had written his Father about Jennings involvement with Ana now and showed his concern. Harry told his son to keep watch and write him if anything happened.

**Ana **sat across from Henry a week later and frowned deeply.

"You should really eat something," she said spooning some scrambled eggs onto his plate. She then buttered toast, poured him some orange juice, and forked some sausage onto his plate. Henry stared at her oddly as she did so and frowned when she put the plate in front of him.

"Want to make me a plate too?" asked Todd sitting down next to Henry.

Ana smiled and began to make a plate of breakfast for Todd too. Jon and Tom were close behind. Jon sat down and put food on his own plate as Tom held out his plate for Ana to serve him some food as she made up Todd's plate.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Jon with a tired sigh.

"Am I not allowed to be?" she asked. "Henry, you need to eat. You need your strength for the match."

"Thanks Mom," said Henry forking some eggs into his mouth. Ana glared at him and he smiled a charming smile. She rolled her eyes and looked at Jon.

"I just had a good nights sleep," she said. "Which has been rare lately."

Jon nodded and ate his breakfast.

"Who are we playing today?" asked Ana.

"Slytherian," said Henry looking across the Great Hall.

The Slytherian Quidditch team were all laughing and talking amongst each other enthusiastically. Some of their members looked over at Henry and snickered. Ana raised her eyebrows and made eye contact with one of the players. She recognized him from their potions class. She glared harshly and looked back at Henry.

"I think you'll be fine," she said. "Henry why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry," he said with a shrug. "I'll be fine Ana please don't Mother me."

Ana stopped oddly and looked at Henry. He had realized his mistake and stopped with his goblet half way to his mouth. Jon was looking at both of them oddly. Todd and Tom noticed that Henry had called Ana by the wrong name and were frowning. Suspicion entered Jon's eyes with his harsh look and Ana swallowed.

"What did you just call me?" she whispered softly. She sounded a little upset.

"Ana," he said slowly putting down his goblet.

Ana raised her eyebrows.

"Ana?" she said.

"Yea," Henry said carefully. "Sorry…"

"Who's Ana?" asked Ana. She was surprised how Henry made his face turn a little red. She looked at Todd and repeated the question.

He shrugged and looked down at his breakfast, eating quickly so his mouth was to full to talk. Ana looked at Tom and Jon who seemed just as confused as she was pretending to be. She looked back at Henry with frank eyes and a fake smile.

"Well?"

"Just an old friend…" he said softly. He forced a smile. "Just an accident…August…Ana…they both start with A."

"That's the best you've got?"

"So I called you by the wrong name…would you relax?"

Ana's eyes got big.

"Relax? Henry, I am relaxed," she hissed. She stood up. "Have a good game."

Henry sighed for dramatic effect and put his head in his hands.

"You should go after her mate," said Todd nodding his head in Ana's direction. Henry nodded and stood up.

"Who is Ana?" asked Jon before Henry could get away.

"Just a friend," he said softly. "I'll see you guys in the changing rooms."

Tom and Todd nodded as Henry jogged off after Ana. He caught her in the Entrance Hall by the hand and pulled her around into his chest.

"Henry!" she said surprised.

"Come here," he said leading her out the large oak doors and heading down the grassy hill towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Nice act," she said gripping his hand tightly in hers. He smiled at her and stopped, pulling her against his chest. He kissed her deeply.

"I'm not seeing another girl behind your back," he said.

"I didn't think so," she said. "If you ever do I think I'll kill you."

Henry laughed and kissed her again.

"So we just made up?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Yea," she said kissing his neck. "I think we did."

"Okay good," he said. "I was really worried about that."

Ana laughed loudly.

"I'm sure you were," she said and kissed him again.

"Do you want to come to the locker rooms with me?" he asked. "You know…wish me good luck?"

"Uh…no," she said holding on to his shirt as she smiled up as him.

"Come on…" he said holding her hips tightly. "It will be fun."

"I can wish you luck right here," she said with a charming smile. He glowed and leaned into kiss her but she leaned away from him. He smiled and laughed softly. He grabbed her firmly in his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"Kiss me Ana," he whispered in her ear.

"What if I don't want to?" she said back with a soft giggle.

"I know you do," he kissed her neck gently just below her ear. His tongue graced her skin and sent shivers down her spine. She felt her knees get weak and leaned back against his arms. "See…I know you do."

"Fine fine you win," she said hitting his chest. "But I'm not kissing you."

She smiled at him and walked away looking at him over her shoulder. He ran after her and Ana laughed picking up her pace and running from him. Henry laughed and took off after her. They chased each other down the hill towards the changing rooms. Henry caught Ana, grabbing her hand and pulling her against his body. He bent down and flipped her onto his shoulder. She screamed with laughter and hit his back as he marched into the changing rooms.

"Henry," she said with a laugh as he set her down on one of the benches near his locker. He kissed her deeply and she smiled against his lips.

"Don't stop me Ana," he whispered gliding his hand up under her shirt. "You know you want it too…"

"Someone is going to walk in on us," she said giggling at his tickling lips.

His hand graced her breast and she sighed.

"Henry," she whispered with pleasure. He smiled and kissed her lips deeply. His tongue slid into her mouth and all Ana could think of was his body on top of her body. She could see them together, entangled, gasping and sweating. The vision made her body pulse and her skin tingle. She wanted desperately to lay with Henry, she loved doing it. She thought it made them closer, bonded them as one in a way that only love could. And as Henry pulled off her shirt, kissed her neck and held her even closer to him, she thought that she could spend the rest of her life with him and be happy. She bit her lip at the thought and locked eyes with him.

"What?" he said brushing the hair out of her face. He was beaming at her with happiness and pleasure.

"I just," she whispered unsure of really what she was thinking. Her lips couldn't form anything but a smile. Her whole face was glowing with delight and she couldn't stop it even to speak. "I just…love you."

Henry beamed more.

"I love you too Angel," he whispered stroking her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hand resting on her bare waist.

There was the sound of the changing room door opening and then a gasp of shock.

"Oh, s-sorry," said Jon's voice.

Ana pulled away in complete shock and Henry stood in front of her quickly as she grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on her body.

"Jon! What are you doing down here?" asked Henry with a glare. Jon was the last person he was expecting to walk in on them because he wasn't even on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys," Jon said facing the door and sighing. "I can see that you two have made up…"

"Shut up," snapped Henry looking over his shoulder. He saw that Ana was covered, but her cheeks were cherry red. He frowned and stepped out of her way.

"What about Jon?" she asked rubbing her thighs and standing up. She crossed her arms over her chest and stood with her weight on one leg, sticking her hip out. Henry couldn't help admiring her posture, hourglass figure, and long gorgeous legs.

"Ana," Jon said.

Ana frowned and Henry looked at Jon.

"I told you she was just a friend."

"I don't believe you," said Jon sternly.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's wrong to lie to your friends."

"We haven't lied to you," Ana said.

"You lied if your name isn't August Miller," said Jon seriously. "And I can't see it in your eyes, but I can see it in Henry's. I've known him for seven years now I know when he's lying. Ana isn't a friend Henry…is she?"

Ana glanced at Henry but said nothing. Henry felt a lump in his throat and frowned. He didn't like lying to his friends about Ana's past but it was done out of protection for her by not just Henry, but the Phoenix. Jon was a good friend, and loyal to the cause of the Phoenix, Henry couldn't see him betraying them despite how they had lied to him.

"This is Ana," he whispered softly.

"Henry!" snapped Ana turning around. She smacked his chest. "You're a locked vault!"

"He figured out about Sirius pretty fast," said Henry. "It would just be easier telling him about you…"

"He doesn't have the right to know!" Ana yelled outraged. "And besides, it's my story to tell to whom I want and I'd like to keep it a secret, thank you very much."

"Ana—"

"—Stop it!" she snapped at him. "Who are you protecting Henry?"

"Why couldn't you tell us?" asked Jon.

"Because my life depends on how many people know who I really am Jon," Ana retorted viciously. "I want to keep my real identity as secret as possible, but at the rate we're going the whole school is going to know before long. And that's just dandy. I'd love it if my Father came looking for me again and tried to make me into a Death Eater. I'd love it if he found me and killed me…it doesn't matter to me!"

She left the changing room quickly, marching straight pass Jon and into the cool outdoor air. She slammed the door behind her and ignored Henry's calls as he raced after her. When he caught up to her and tried to stop her, she said nothing to him and pulled her arm out of his grasp. When he grabbed her again she stopped and looked at him with hurt eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that," he whispered.

"Let go of me please," she said back looking down at his arm. He didn't let go. "Please?"

Henry released her and watched her walk away back to the castle as the other students flooded down towards the changing room and pitch. He swore and turned sharply heading back to the changing rooms. He said nothing to Jon as he passed him.


	17. Trust is a Difficult Thing To Have

**Ana** didn't go to the Quidditch game. She could see the brooms flying over the pitch from the window next to her bed and watched it from there. She couldn't pay very good attention though. Her mind was racing. She had written a quick letter to Sirius and sent it with Tiponya as soon as she had reached her dormitory after her fight with Henry.

More then upset, she felt betrayed. She knew that Henry meant well, but she was starting to wonder if she could trust him with her life. And it hurt because she loved him so much. The fact that Henry would give information to any of his friends frightened her. Part of her felt that he should trust only his blood relatives and her. But Ana had learned that even them, the closes family to you, you can't always trust.

She bit her finger as a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want to be fighting with Henry. If she couldn't trust Henry, who could she trust? Her head was pounding and finally she stood up quickly. Part of her hoped that if she moved and walked she wouldn't feel the pain that was throbbing in her mind. Or maybe she wouldn't think of Henry and how he had held her so tightly before Jon walked into the changing rooms.

Ana made it out of Gryffindor Tower just in time, beating the crowd of triumphant Gryffindors who were heading for the common room to celebrate the first win of the season. She walked down the halls quickly, unsure really of where she was going. But her feet seemed to know where they wanted to go and she left them lead her around the school until she stopped in front of Professor Jennings open door.

She frowned slightly and leaned against the frame, knocking on the door that was already open lightly. When no answer came Ana crossed the classroom for the office, but found that its door was also open and empty. She bit her lip and left the room, heading back for the corridors.

Her feet took her around the school again until she found herself on the cold grounds. It was dusk and the sun was starting to set. She didn't think of what everyone had told her. Stay inside, unless you're not alone. Stay close to Henry, he'll protect you. Don't go anywhere alone!

Ana stopped dead at the crunch sound of gravel being stepped on behind her. She turned and saw a dark hooded figure moving quickly up the gravel path towards the Great Oak Doors of the castle. She gulped and raced up the steps and into the castle. When she opened the doors her body collided with someone else's and she went tumbling to the floor.

"August!" said Jennings sounding shocked.

Ana's Aunt bent over and took her hand, pulling her up from her position on the ground. Ana dusted herself off as she glanced over her shoulder. The dark figure wasn't there anymore; he seemed to have completely disappeared into the darkness. She turned slowly to Jennings and forced a smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Jennings.

"Yes," she whispered. "I-I'm fine."

"What were you doing outside at this time of night?"

"What time is it?"

"It's nearly ten o'clock," Jennings said crossing her arms over her chest. Ana noticed her attire. She was dressed for traveling, in a tight black corset, dark purple turtle neck button blouse, long tight pants, walking boots and a swing thick cloak. Her hands were gloved and she wore a scarf around her neck. Ana frowned.

"I lost track of the time."

"You shouldn't be wandering the grounds alone," said Jennings with raised eyebrows. "Ever, let alone this time at night. Where is Mr. Potter? Or, why aren't you up in Gryffindor Tower being yelled at for being too loud this late at night?"

"I-I just needed some air," whispered Ana brushing her hair behind her ear.

Jennings was looking at her very seriously.

"That's no excuse to put your life in danger August," she said with a tone that sounded a lot like Jocelyn Black's. "Your Mother gave her life to protect yours and it seems it would be a very poor way to return her favor by wander around when your Father is hunting you. Not to mention the many lives that are being risked everyday to see that you stay safe from him."

"I know," sighed Ana with some frustration. "I just-it doesn't matter."

"What is bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you and Mr. Potter argue?" Jennings asked seriously. She wasn't going to let Ana off that easily. Ana frowned and glared at her Aunt with dark eyes that matched Sirius Black's.

"Yes we did," she said. "Good night Professor."

"Good night Miss Miller," said Jennings stepping aside and letting Ana pass.

Ana walked across the hall to the Grand Staircase where she paused and looked over her shoulder at Jennings. She saw Jennings pull her hood on her head and close the oak doors behind her. Ana raised her eyebrows and wondered where Jennings was going so late at night. Her mind flashed to the dark figure she had now seen twice on the grounds while she was alone.

She blinked and grabbed her stomach. A sharp pain reminded her that she was hungry, having skipped dinner. Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs her mind now wondering about the mysterious character she had seen on the grounds and Jennings late night destination instead of her inability to trust Henry.

When she entered the common room the room was still crowded and awkwardly quiet. Professor Tarvin was standing near the porthole lecture his students about their responsibility of their actions. He stopped when the sound of Ana entering behind him reached his ears. He turned slowly and saw her. He frowned.

"I'll not ask why you were wondering the halls alone after hours," he said softly with harsh eyes. Ana said nothing and looked down. She moved slowly to the side, spotting Henry, Tom and Todd in a near by corner. She had never seen Tarvin so mad before.

The three boys said nothing to her when she reached them. She stood next to Henry and looked to Tarvin who was yelling now about how all of them should be in their dormitories. Henry's hand creeped into hers and she couldn't help but smile. She would admit that she much preferred being on speaking terms with him then being mad at him. She gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"Now everyone get to your dormitories!" snapped Tarvin.

They didn't need telling twice. The crowded of students all turned and began to march towards the staircases to the dormitories.

"What happened?" whispered Ana as they walked towards the stairs.

"You're suddenly talking to me?" asked Henry.

"Are you complaining?"

"No," he said with a smile down at her. "We were having a party because of the win. Tarvin thinks we were being a little too loud."

Ana nodded.

"We need to talk," she whispered. "Come back down here in, say a half hour?"

"Better make it an hour," said Henry stopping because they were about to go separate ways. "Tarvin will be down here for a while to make sure we don't start making a ruckus again."

"Alright," Ana said nodding. "An hour." She stood on her toes and kissed Henry's lips gently. She released his hand and walked away from him, heading for the stairs up to her dorm.

Tess was walking in front of her slowly, talking with her friend Nancy. Ana wasn't listening to what they were saying as she walked until she heard her name mentioned. She stretched her ears a little to hear them as they walked. Their voices carried easily, and Ana wondered if they knew she was right behind them.

"Jon said Henry's going to break up with her for lying to him…" said Nancy.

"You actually listen to what he says?" asked Tess. "He's Potter's friend…he's not going to let us know anything about Potter…No if we want to know if Henry's going to be single we need to figure it out for ourselves."

"Or just wait until it happens," said Nancy. "It's bound too. She's not exactly the greatest girl in the world."

Ana felt a tight grip on her arm and turned to look behind her. It was Henry's cousin Liz. She was frowning with apologetic eyes up at Ana. She walked up next to her and released her arm. The two walked slowly up behind the other two.

"Don't worry about them," Liz whispered.

"I'm not," said Ana defensively. "Although you stopped me from—"

"—getting in trouble," finished Liz before Ana could say anything that might be over heard and used against her.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" asked Ana with odd eyes as she stared out into space. Tess and Nancy had disappeared into the dormitory. Liz stopped Ana in front of the door.

"No," she whispered. "I don't think you are…but I know your story August."

Ana frowned. How many people knew who she really was?

"It's amazing the whole school doesn't know by now," she said. "With how many people know…"

"August," said Liz very seriously. "Henry told me what happened."

"Oh good…"

"I kind of forced it out of him when he asked me if you were up in the dormitory during the party," she said with a shrug. "Anyways, I think you just need to know that he loves you. He has no other reason to protect you then that. And we keep your secret because we care about you. Jon knows now, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. He'll keep his mouth shut. He's loyal to the Phoenix."

"I don't doubt that," whispered Ana. "I just…I would have liked Henry to have asked me or talked to me before he went spilling the skeletons that were in my closet to anyone…you know what I mean?"

"Yea," said Liz nodding her head. "I do. I'm sure Henry had his reasons…actually I know he had them. But I don't want to be a messenger between you two."

"We're going to talk in a few, once Tarvin leaves," whispered Ana rubbing her arms that were suddenly goose bumped.

"Well I think that's good," Liz said. "You two somehow are good together. You balance each other out and you have a strong connection that I have seen between very few people. I haven't even seen it between my parents."

Ana frowned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear about Liz's parent's personal life.

"Anyways…I know you two are good for each other," she said. "And don't listen to what Tess says…she's just a jealous wench who doesn't see the bigger picture. To her there isn't a world bigger then Hogwarts. You deserve Henry and he deserves you."

"Thanks Liz," whispered Ana.

"Anytime," said Liz opening the door to the dormitory.

The talk that had been going on in the dormitory stopped abruptly at the open of the door. Ana and Liz looked around at the other three girl in the room. Tess and Nancy were both red faced standing next to each other at the foot of Tess's bed and Cassie was standing at the foot of her bed glaring harshly at the pair of them.

"What's going on?" asked Liz cautiously. She knew her sister well enough to know that when she was pissed she was like a loaded pistol that could fire unpredictably at any moment and any person.

"These two are just being dim witted," snapped Cassie turning to her bed and turning down the sheets violently.

Liz looked at Tess and Nancy with a tilted frown and raised eyebrows, waiting for their explanation. Ana went to her bed.

"Your sister was insulting us," snipped Tess.

"I was defending August," said Cassie standing up straight and glaring at Tess harshly. Her cheeks were beginning to flush and Liz took a step towards her, afraid that her pistol was about to fire with out a clear aim.

"Defending me?" asked Ana looking at Cassie and then Tess and Nancy. She smiled crudely, folded her arms over her chest and leaned against her bed banister. "Dare I ask what you were defending me from?"

"Tess was being her usual self," said Cassie. "Belittling your relationship with Henry."

"What do you know of my relationship with Henry?" asked Ana with lowered eyebrows. She was glaring harshly at Tess and Tess was cowering next to Nancy.

"I-I just heard that you were going to be dumped," she said lifting her chin slightly. "And it serves you right, Henry deserves better then a lying wench for a girl friend."

"So he deserves an over dramatic powder puff instead?" asked Ana.

Tess looked scandalized by her words.

"I am not—"

"Shut up Tess," snapped Ana. "You're too weak for Henry. He deserves someone who can take care of herself if he's not there. And that's what I am. You haven't been through half of what I have—"

"—Just because you're a bitch doesn't make you a better woman!" snapped Tess. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Henry wants a girl that he can watch over and protect?"

"Sure," said Ana. "But he also likes knowing that he doesn't have to be at her side twenty four seven. Don't fight me Tess, you'll lose!"

Tess had pulled her wand from her pocket in her robes and was pointing it at Ana. Ana grabbed her wand from its hiding position tucked in the back of her pants under her jacket.

"Tess I don't think that's a good idea," said Nancy taking a step back into her bed.

"If Henry wanted a girl like you why hasn't he dated you at all?" asked Ana with a twisted smile. She wanted Tess to try and curse her. Ana had enough pent up energy to fight her with welcoming arms. "Why did he date me after only knowing me for a few months?"

"Because he's too nice to break your heart!" snapped Tess fiercely.

She silently hissed a spell, but Ana beat her to it and made her wand go flying in the air out of her hand.

"August!" yelled Liz as Ana flicked her wand and Tess went flying backwards onto her bed.

Ana frowned and dropped her wand to her side. She looked at Cassie who was smiling and Liz who had a narrowed brow.

"I'm going to tell Tarvin—" shrieked Tess from her bed.

"What? That I beat your ass fair and square?" asked Ana dryly. She threw her body down on her bed and glanced at her watch. She was supposed to meet Henry downstairs in twenty minutes. She wasn't sure if she could wait that long with Tess not shutting up.

"You're so inhuman—"

"—Tess stop it!" snapped Cassie.

"No! I won't be treated like this!"

"Like what?" asked Ana turning to her. "You got what you deserved. Keep your fake nose out of mine and my boyfriend's business. When Henry dumps me you are more then welcome to have him…but until then keep your grimy fingers off of him."

"You aren't worth his blood."

Ana stopped cold and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She glanced at Liz and Cassie who were more shocked then she. Liz's hand was in front of her mouth and Cassie's mouth was hanging open a little, speechless.

"Excuse me?" Ana whispered.

Tess stood up straighter and lifted her chin.

"You heard me," she whispered. "Henry's pure blood is too good for you tainted blood."

Liz jumped in front of Ana before she could come close enough to Tess to hit her.

"August," stressed Liz. "Don't! She's not worth it."

"You don't know anything about my blood!" snapped Ana over Liz's shoulder. "It's just like you to be stupid enough to insult someone when you have no idea what you're insulting them with! Tainted blood!" Ana pulled out of Liz's arms and stood back. "There isn't such a thing as pure blood in this age," Ana said heading for the dormitory door. "And if you think there is then you shouldn't be in this House."

No one said anything else as Ana yanked the door opened and left, slamming it violently behind her. She marched down the stairs towards the common room with fury. Her cheeks were flushed, and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Ana couldn't believe the words that had come out of Tess's mouth, and she wasn't sure if she had said them out of spite, or if she really meant them. When Ana reached the common room Tarvin was gone, and the fire was becoming embers. She paced in front of it as her mind continued to race about Tess's words. They didn't make any sense to her…_tainted blood, Ana's tainted blood_…what would Tess know about her family lineage? Other then maybe thinking Miller wasn't a pure blood name Tess had nothing to go with. And if Tess knew who Ana really was she wouldn't doubt Ana's heritage. Ana stopped for a moment and put her hand to her throat.

Tess had said that Jon had told her Ana was a liar, and that was why Henry was going to break up with her…Ana looked up at the boy's dormitory and frowned. Apparently she was going to have to speak with Jon.

But it still didn't make sense, Ana thought as she collapsed into a chair and put her hand to her forehead. She rubbed it as a head ache was starting to form.

"Are you alright?"

Ana jumped in her chair and looked at Henry as he sat down in a chair next to her. She sighed and held her chest as it rose quickly.

"Sorry," Henry said as he lowered himself into the chair. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's alright."

"What's up?"

"Tess said I have tainted blood," she muttered.

Henry's eyes widened and he moved to kneel in front of Ana.

"Why would she say something like that?"

"To make me mad…I don't know."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just wondering why she said it. It doesn't make any sense! She said that Jon told her you were going to break up with me because I lied to you about something…"

"Jon was probably just covering for us," he whispered. "He didn't want to tell anyone why we were fighting—"

"—So he tells Tess that I'm a dirty liar and you're going to dump me?"

"Tess was probably getting hopeful," whispered Henry taking Ana's hands. He kissed her palms gently. "It doesn't matter Ana. It doesn't matter."

"It bother's me though," she whispered.

"I can tell."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm happy you're not giving me the cold shoulder anymore," he whispered.

"I can't," she said back. "I try to be mad at you but I can't be…it's a flaw."

Henry laughed.

"I'm not complaining." He sighed softly and looked down, away from her eyes. "Ana…I know I disappointed you. I shouldn't have told Jon like that. And I understand that's why you were upset. But I do believe he would have found out sooner or later…"

Ana lifted his head and bent down. She kissed him deeply and slowly.

"I know," she whispered. "I was just afraid that if I couldn't trust you, then who would I be able to trust? I don't want anyone else to know my secret Henry. And I've learned the hard way that sometimes you can't even trust your family…you're the closest person to me now. You're the only person I fully trust. I need you to be on my side and honor my wishes to keep this secret a secret."

Henry nodded.

"I understand," he whispered. "Trust is a very difficult thing to have in someone, especially when you barely know them like you barely know Jon. But trust me Ana, you can trust him with your secret."

He stood up and leaned down over her, kissing her passionately on the lips. They continued to kiss as Ana's hands glided up Henry's chest and over his shoulders. Henry smiled against her lips and brushed his fingers over her breast, causing her to giggle in his ear.

"So…we've made up," he asked quietly in her ear.

"Yea," she said back. "I think so."

"And you trust me?" he looked her in the eye when he asked the question.

She looked at him with a tempting smile, her eyes were staring into his and she could see the love in them. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, pulled away and looked at him deeply again.

"Yes," she whispered. "With my life."

"I trust you with mine," he smiled back.

His hand glided up her thigh slowly and stopped at the waist line of her pants, where her tee shirt met them. His lips danced across her neck as he pushed up her shirt slowly. He leaned closer to her ear and kissed the lobe softly before speaking.

"Come to bed with me?"

"Henry," she said scandalized. "Your dorm is full!"

"Just to sleep Ana," he said picking her up out of the chair easily. He kissed her, pleased that her body was wrapped around his and in his arms. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Alright…but…"

"Don't worry—"

"I was going to say you have to let me walk there myself."

He laughed and let her stand up in front of him, his arms still wrapped around her tightly.

"Alright," he said.

She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him again. When her lips touched his he squeezed her body against his tightly and kissed her deeply, letting his tongue separate her lips and play with hers. Ana enjoyed the kissing too much to stop it. Henry's hands held her tightly and while they were kissing he picked her up again. She smiled, but didn't argue as he walked up the stairs with her in his arms, wrapped around his body.

They were quiet as they entered the seventh year boys' dormitory. Henry placed Ana on his bed and changed into his pajama pants quickly. Ana took off her pants and bra and laid down in the small bed, under the sheets. Henry crawled into bed and pulled the hangings around them tightly. He kissed Ana's lips softly and whispered good night to her, surprised to see that she was already sleeping. He smiled, kissed her collar bone, and then rested his head on the pillow next to hers.

"**Whoa,"** said a stunned male voice. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

Ana sat up with tired eyes as the shining sunlight came spilling into the once dark bed. She covered her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning August," said Todd's voice. "How did you sleep?"

Ana looked at Todd who had pulled open the curtains around Henry's bed and let out a small shriek. She pulled the covers over her body and grabbed at the hangings, pulling them tightly shut. She could hear Todd and some of the other boys laughing on the other side of the curtains and she frowned. Henry was lying next to her, still out cold in his sleep. She smacked his chest.

"Henry get up," she said.

Henry's body jerked and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hello…" he sighed as he yawned and closed his eyes again.

"Hello to you too Henry," said Todd from the other side of the curtain.

Henry's eyes popped open and he glanced at Ana who was glaring at him. He smiled and rolled onto his side. He leaned his head in and kissed her gently.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"Todd thinks so too," said Tom from the other side of the hangings. There was a burst of laughter again.

"Do you need these?" asked Todd pushing his hand through the opening in the hangings and holding tightly onto Ana's pants. "Or this?" His other hand appeared holding her bra. She grabbed them. The boys laughed again more loudly.

"So we didn't think this through completely," said Henry rubbing his head. "No biggie…"

"Yea…" sighed Ana. "I hope they make fun of you for the rest of your life."

"Oh we will," said Todd. "First you guys skip Herbology…now you're sharing a bed…"

"We were skipping to finish our homework!" snipped Ana putting her bra on under her shirt. She pulled on her pants and busted open the hangings jumping out of the bed.

"Finishing, what was it, homework you say?" asked Tom with a large grin.

"You guys are just jealous," said Henry standing up and stretching.

"Of what?" asked Jon from his lying position in his bed.

Ana glanced at him and thought of what happened the night before. She blinked and looked at Henry who was leaning against the bed post with his arms crossed over his chest. She was thinking how any guy couldn't be jealous of Henry. He was gorgeous. He was tall, dark and handsome. And as he leaned against the bed post his upper body muscles were exposed and flexed. Ana thought any man would be crazy not to be jealous of Henry. She walked over to him and stood on her toes to kiss him. She kissed him deeply and passionately.

Henry was taken by surprise by her kiss, but he recovered quickly and kissed her in return. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him. She was sure she gave them something to be jealous of.

"I'll see you at breakfast," she said.

He smiled at her and brushed her hair behind her ear, then kissed her forehead.

"See you," he said.

"Bye guys," Ana said smiling at them as she walked out of the dormitory.

**While** sitting on the grounds with Henry, Todd, and Tom, Ana kept glancing around looking for Jon. Her skin was prickled and she felt like something horrible was going wrong. She felt Henry's hand on hers and she looked at him. The lake dazzled behind him as his hair blew across his forehead and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why Jon wasn't out here doing his homework with us," said Ana.

"He's probably with Tess," said Todd who was lying on the grass reading a Quidditch magazine rather then writing his potions essay. His hands were gloved because of the slight chill in the air, but the rest of them just wore sweat shirts and scarves.

"With Tess?"

Todd looked at Ana over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said. "They've been together a lot the last couple of days."

"Doing what?"

"Talking I'd imagine," said Tom.

"Or snogging," said Todd. "That's what I'd be doing with a girl like Tess anyways…"

Ana shuttered.

"You make me sick," she whispered.

Todd laughed.

"Why because I'm a pig?"

"No because you're willing to snog that pig Tess," she said looking at her Transfiguration book. She turned the page slowly and continued to read about Animaguses. She wanted to be one desperately and was studying so she could take the Animagus test next summer through the Ministry of Magic.

"What's wrong with Tess?" asked Todd sitting up and looking at Ana. "Other then her inhuman characteristics?"

Ana looked at Todd seriously.

"That's exactly my point."

"You'll have to forgive August," said Henry slowly. "Tess is being less then polite to her."

"I can't believe you're defending her."

"I'm not," said Henry quickly. "I've never liked her that much August, I don't think she's necessarily an enemy though."

"I don't trust her," said Ana sharply. "And I don't like Jon talking to her."

"Unfortunately its none of your business who Jon talks to," said Tom who was leaning against the tree trunk behind them. Ana looked at him with a frown and nodded. She glanced at Henry who was watching her. He shook his head and Ana understood that Todd and Tom were still under the impression that Ana was August Miller and not Anastasia Malfoy.

Ana released a sigh and laid back on the grass.

"Why are you so concerned about Jon anyways?" asked Todd.

"I'm not."

"You've been wondering about his whereabouts for the last week," said Tom softly. "Since the Quidditch match."

Ana frowned. It had been a week since Jon had found out about her secret and she hadn't talked to him about it. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk to him about it. Henry had said that he had clarified with Jon that Ana's secret was to be kept quiet, but Ana still didn't have a good feeling about Jon's knowing. And she really didn't have a good feeling about him talking with Tess so much.

She closed her eyes and sighed, then felt Henry's hand take hers. She turned her head to him and saw him lying on his side next to her. The look in his eyes said everything.

_We can trust him_.

"**Its** so frustrating," said Ana standing up in front of Professor Jennings desk. She began to pace.

"Why haven't you talked to Jon?"

"I'm not really sure how to start the conversation," she said. "And he always seems to be with that wench Tess."

"Just say what you need to say to him," Jennings said. "Get straight to the point. Jon is a serious kind of person you'd want to get straight to the point with him."

"I don't trust him at all," whispered Ana.

"You're wise not to," said Jennings. "You shouldn't trust anyone, even your family or close friends."

"I shouldn't trust you?" said Ana.

"Yes," said Jennings with a bitter smile. "You shouldn't even trust me."

"But I do."

"You are flawed like your Mother to trust easily," whispered Jennings sadly as she played with the spoon that was in her cup of tea. "But she learned."

Ana looked at her Aunt seriously.

"How did she learn?"

Jennings was silent for a few moments, not wanting to say the answer that was on her tongue. Ana sat down again and leaned forward in her chair with raised eyebrows.

"She learned from me," whispered Jennings with a bitter tone at remembering her past. "I told you the story…I was her best friend when we knew each other and not only did I betray her by being with your Father, but I didn't tell her I was her sister. If I had told her sooner, before your Father could, then perhaps she would have believed me. If you want to know your Mother's whole life story you should talk to your Grandfather—"

"—Your Father," said Ana.

Jennings frowned.

"He doesn't know of me, and I think it would just be a burden to his old age to tell him now."

"I don't believe that," said Ana. "He would want to know that you're alive—"

"—You need to talk to Jon," whispered Jennings sharply changing the subject. "At least to let him know that you wish him to keep your secret, and you trust him. If you don't really trust him then make him think you do. Don't address your concerns about Tess. Trust his word, as Henry does."

"I love Henry," she whispered. "But I fear he is a fool at trusting others. He trust more easily then I do."

Jennings smiled.

"Mr. Potter may be a fool, but he is a strong one, like his Father," said Jennings softly. Ana stood up to leave and looked at her Aunt with serious studying eyes.

"Aunt Blake," she said softly.

Jennings looked shocked at being addressed as such. Ana bit back a smile and continued with her question.

"Do you have visions?"

Jennings eyes widened.

"I haven't had any since I was a small child," whispered Jennings after a long silent pause. "I suppressed them."

Ana stopped and looked at her with widened eyes.

"You can suppress them?"

Jennings frowned and looked down.

"I wouldn't suggest it," she said slowly. "To see these things is a gift, and I am a coward for not wanting to see them."

"I would call you anything but a coward," said Ana.

Jennings frowned and looked at her niece.

"I suppressed them out of fear of seeing someone I loved die again," she whispered looking down. "I don't see anything anymore Ana…and I regret suppressing them. If you give up your gift you'll never get it back."

"So it's kind of like virginity," whispered Ana.

Jennings laughed loudly, making her cat look up from its bed in the corner of the office.

"Yes Ana," she said. "I suppose it is something like your virginity…and I don't want to know if you've lost that gift or not."

The two laughed and Ana nodded her head.

"Good night to you," said Jennings from her desk.

"Good night," said Ana at the door. She looked back at Jennings and leaned against the door frame. "You know he'd like to know you were alive…he knew of you once, and he thinks you're dead…but in this time, people come back to life all the time."

Jennings forced a smile and nodded but said nothing. Ana nodded her head to reassure herself that her Aunt would do the right thing and make contact with Sirius Black. She walked across the classroom and headed for the doorway to the corridor. When she walked out into the hall she was surprised to see it completely empty. It was chillier then usual too. Wrapping her arms around her, she walked quickly getting a nasty chill up her spine. She glanced at her watch to see the time. It was only ten after eight, students were still allowed out of their dorms at this time of night. Ana frowned and picked up her pace.

She reached the staircase up to the seventh floor and mounted it carefully. The pictures on the walls next to her were muttering quickly. She glanced at them but their voices fell silent and their eyes turned away from hers. She frowned and hurried up the steps.

When her foot stepped down on the landing she closed her eyes and felt a sharp shuttering chill fly up her body. She froze on the spot and opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't.

_Someone's tight arms were holding onto her, but their face was a blur when she looked up from their chest. She tried to pull away, but could not, the man's grip just got stronger around her body. She felt like he was about to crush her. _

"_Ana no! Don't go with him!" called a familiar male voice from near by. She turned her head and saw Henry standing on the opposite side of the Great Hall. She felt tears on her cheeks. _

"_No Henry," she yelled back at him with wet cheeks. "It's the only way! I trust you—" _

Her vision was cut off with a sharp pain to her back and neck. The pain was extreme in her lower back, like rock pressing and cutting her open. Her eyes fluttered open, but felt heavy and she tried to call for help. Her voice caught in her dry throat and she coughed loudly. Before her eyelids closed she saw red blood on her hand and on the steps next to her.


	18. Deadly Visions

**Professor** Jennings left her office shortly after her niece had with a black velvet cloak tied tightly around her. She was pulling on her gloves as she turned a corner to the staircases and stopped at the sight of a body at the bottom of the seventh floor flight of stairs. She shuttered with fear when she recognized the brown curly hair that lay over the girl's face.

"Ana!" she snapped rushing to her side.

Ana's body was pressed against the staircase and blood was running down it. The blood, Jennings could tell, was from the back of her neck. It ran down her shoulder as well and into her hand. Jennings shuttered as she brushed Ana's hair out of her face, she knew better then to move Ana in case of serious damage to her spine. She leaned close to Ana's mouth and felt her breath on her skin.

"Ana, can you hear me?" she asked feeling a pulse in her neck. "Ana?"

When Ana didn't answer Jennings slipped her arms under Ana's shoulders and knees. She lifted her niece up slowly and mounted the steps, heading up to the hospital wing.

She turned a corner at a sharp angle and stopped dead to avoid slamming into Professor Tarvin.

"Merlin's beard Blake!" he shouted. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"She fell down the seventh floor staircase."

"She fell?"

"She must have," said Jennings moving past him. "There's a mess at the bottom of the stairs and McGonagall should know of this!"

"Yes of course," said Tarvin quickly turning and heading down the corridor in the direction of McGonagall's office.

Jennings raced up another flight of stairs and huffed for air when she reached the top. The hospital wing's doors were open and she marched in calling Madame Pomphrey out of her office.

"Professor Jennings?" questioned Madame Pomphrey as she came from her office. "What's the matter?"

"I found her at the bottom of the seventh floor stair case," said Jennings placing Ana on a hospital bed. Madame Pomphrey gasped at the sight of Ana's bloody and mangled body, but stepped forward, rolling up her sleeves as she went.

Professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing only a few moments later and looked at Ana with wide eyes. She looked at Jennings quickly.

"What happened Blake?"

"She must have fallen," she whispered. "She left my office only a few minutes before I did, I saw her when I was heading for the staircases. She must have fallen…"

"How did she fall?"

"I don't know Minerva!" snapped Jennings. "I only found her!"

"Alright," whispered McGonagall. "I shall write to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black."

Jennings looked up stunned to hear her Father's name.

"You'll write to Sirius Black?"

"He's her last remaining relative," said McGonagall. She turned and headed to the door.

Madame Pomphrey gasped and dropped a glass bottle that she had been holding. Professor McGonagall stopped and looked at her.

"What is it Poppy?"

Jennings had turned too and both were looking at Madame Pomphrey who had frozen at the sight of Ana's wide opened eyes. Jennings rushed to the bed side and took Ana's hand, choking back her own gasp of shock. Ana's eyes were a startling silver grey instead of their normal dark blue.

"Ana," whispered Jennings in her ear. "Ana…don't fight it."

Ana's body jerked as Jennings pushed back her hair.

"Merlin's beard what's happening to her!?" snapped Madame Pomphrey.

"She's having a vision," hissed Jennings. "She must have had a vision and then fallen. She fell before the vision could be complete."

"V-vision?" stammered Madame Pomphrey.

"Yes Poppy," whispered McGonagall coming up behind her. "Miss Miller has visions."

"But—"

"—It is to be kept secret for her safety."

"Ana," said Jennings softly as Ana's body tightened and she arched her back. A groan of pain escaped her lips and she shuttered.

_There was a cruel laugh from next to her and she felt the heat in her body rise as her heart beat faster with anger. _

"_You trust him to what?" asked the voice. "Find you?"_

"_Shut up!" she yelled at him. _

_His grip tightened so much that it hurt. _

"_Don't speak to me like that!" he yelled at her. "We're going somewhere where no one will ever find you and where you'll never be able to run away from me again!" _

"_If you promise not to hurt them I will go willingly," she said looking up at him. His face came out of the blur and she saw her Father looming over her. _

"_I promise not to hurt them," he hissed gripping her more tightly. _

"_Ana—" _

"_Henry!" she called back. "I love you!" _

"_Avada Kedavra," hissed Draco Malfoy with pure hatred. _

_Ana screamed out viciously and fought against his grip but with no avail. She shielded her eyes from the flash of green and heard the horrifying thud of a body hitting the floor. Before the smoke cleared Draco pointed his wand at her, and for a few frightening moments Ana was sure he was going to kill her too. But suddenly her eyes felt heavy and then they closed. Her body went limp in her Father's arms and then he disappeared from the Great Hall with a blink of an eye. _

Ana let out a blood curdling scream that echoed against the walls of the hospital wing and broke every piece of glass in the room. Mirrors and bottles shattered, glass went flying all over the room from the windows. McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey covered their heads and faces as they ran into Madame Pomphrey's office. Jennings leaned her body over Ana's to cover her.

She could hear her crying underneath her body. Once the glass stopped falling she stood up slowly looking at her niece whose eyes were dark blue again and sobbing icy tears. Her body was shaking as she moved around and blood splattered from her hands onto her cheeks.

"Where is Henry?" she whined. "Henry, I—" Her words were interrupted with more tears as she mentioned his name.

Jennings leaned closer to her.

"What happened to Henry, Ana?" she whispered brushing her hair out of her face. "What happened to him?"

Ana looked up at her Aunt with terrified eyes.

"Did he kill Henry?" she whispered.

Ana looked at her confused as she nodded her head. Jennings stood up and turned to McGonagall.

"I'm going to get Mr. Potter," she said leaving the hospital wing quickly.

McGonagall was speechless with a stone look on her face. Madame Pomphrey moved forward to Ana and made to tend to her bleeding body. She hesitated for a moment as she glanced at Ana's eyes that were dark blue again. She moved forward as Ana continued to cry and began to clean her up, patching up her open back wounds with her wand easily.

Professor Jennings moved swiftly down the corridors heading for Gryffindor Tower. She stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady for only a second, giving the password that quickly. She stepped through into the common room and looked around. The room was busy with chatter and laughter. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their Saturday evening.

"Mr. Potter?" she called over the loud voices. All chattering stopped as head's turned to see her standing in the common room.

She saw Henry standing up slowly, and nervously, from an arm chair near the fire and his other two friends. She motioned for him to come over to her. When he reached her she told him to come with her. As they walked through the porthole, he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she whispered. She walked briskly down the corridor and Henry kept up with her. "Miss Miller had a vision and fell down the stairs on her way back to the common room from my office."

"A vision?" he questioned. "She hasn't had one of those since Halloween!"

"That long?" Jennings said surprised.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll live," said Jennings as they mounted the stairs towards the hospital wing. She stopped in the middle of them and looked at him sharply, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her oddly with raised eyebrows.

"Professor?"

"Henry," she said seriously. "She looks like quite a mess, and her vision…she called for you after it because, well—"

"—because she needs me," he whispered.

"Because she saw you die," she said bluntly.

All color left Henry's cheeks and he frowned.

"She saw me die?" he whispered with a husky dry voice.

"Yes," said Jennings. "I just want you to be prepared. She's going to be fragile."

"Who killed me?" he asked pulling his shoulder out of her grasp. Jennings raised her eyebrows at him but ignored his movement and tone of voice. She decided that there were more important things to worry about then whether Henry Potter liked her or not.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

Henry nodded and turned, heading up the steps for the hospital wing. Jennings followed him and entered behind him. She was surprised to see McGonagall gone and Madame Pomphrey tucking Ana into a new bed nicely. She watched as Henry moved straight to Ana. She sat up and they embraced each other tightly. Ana began to sob again in his arms, but he hushed her as he sat down.

"Jennings told me," he whispered in her ear. "It's okay…shhhs…it will be okay."

Jennings watched as his eyes wondered away from Ana and to the bed where she had been lying in before. It was covered in blood. He frowned and looked back at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I just," she sighed. "I just…no."

She began to cry harder and leaned against his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly and shuttered and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Can we have some tea?" he asked.

Madame Pomphrey nodded and waved her wand. A tea tray appeared with a steaming pot, two cups, spoons and a sugar bowl. The tray floated forward and set itself down on the bed gently. Henry let go of Ana for a few moments to pour her some tea.

McGonagall entered the hospital wing and glanced at Henry and Ana. She looked at Jennings.

"Blake," she said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black should be arriving any moment. Will you go down and escort them up here?"

"Of course Head Mistress," said Jennings turning and leaving the hospital wing quickly.

As she walked down to the Great Hall she felt a lump form in her throat. She hadn't come face to face with her Father since the last Order of the Phoenix meeting, before its name was changed to the Phoenix ten years ago. She hadn't attended as many Phoenix meetings out of avoidance of him, but the ones she did go to he was never present for.

She stopped in front of the Oak Doors and took a long slow deep breath.

"Come on Jennings," she said to herself. "Show some backbone."

She pulled open the doors and looked out at the grounds as two figures were moving quickly up the gravel path to the doors. She recognized one immediately as Harry Potter, and the other as her Father, Sirius Black. She bit her lip as they entered.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Yes," said Harry. "What happened?"

"Miss Miller fell down a set of stairs," said Jennings closing the doors. "She had a vision as she fell…"

"What did she see?" asked Sirius as the threesome headed for the Grand Staircase.

Jennings hesitated.

"Please Professor," said Harry quickly. "It could be of some importance to the Phoenix."

"She saw Draco Malfoy murder your son," she whispered.

Harry stopped dead on the steps as the other two continued walking. They both stopped a few steps ahead of him, on either side of him and looked back. When Harry saw their looks he couldn't help but think they looked similar. Professor Jennings features were remarkably like Jocelyn's.

He blinked his eyes and all thoughts of Jennings, Jocelyn and Sirius left his mind. Jennings's words had just sunk in fully. Ana had seen Henry die. Henry was going to be murdered. He was going to die. Harry's son was going to die.

His mouth fell open, but no words came. His weight twisted and he threw his arm out to catch himself on the railing.

"Mr. Potter," said Jennings taking a step down.

"Harry," said Sirius in a more soothing voice as he took Harry's arm. "It will be alright, August has these visions to warn us…we have time to keep Henry safe."

"But—" Harry started.

"Come upstairs where we can discuss this more openly," said Jennings leading them quickly up the stairs to the hospital wing.

When they entered the hospital wing McGonagall was standing near Ana's bed. Ana was in Henry's arms, but looking at Professor McGonagall and speaking slowly. Henry was holding her so close that Jennings thought he would never let her go.

"Ana," said Sirius moving forward to the bed.

Henry stood up slowly as Sirius approached, letting Ana out of his grasp. She hugged her Grandfather who held her warmly. As Jennings watched she thought about how Sirius had never held her like that. He didn't even know that she was his daughter, or that she was alive. Henry was watching her as his Father came to him.

Harry patted his son on the shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. Henry pulled out of it and looked at his Father with a straight face.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I'm okay."

"But will you be?" asked Harry.

"Yea," said Henry firmly. "I believe so."

"Ana," said Sirius softly. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Ana looked at Jennings and at Sirius. Jennings shook her head, telling Ana not to say anything about her relationship to Sirius. Ana looked at her Grandfather and frowned, looking down into her lap. Sirius tilted her head up and was smiling at her gently.

"We need to know what happened," he whispered. "So we can prevent it from coming true."

Harry stepped forward and looked at Ana with harsh eyes. Like it was her fault that Henry was going to die. Ana closed her eyes. It was her fault if he did die. She was putting him in danger. She frowned and put her head in her hands.

"Henry's life is in danger Ana—"

"—you don't think I know that!" she snapped at him looking at him with a glare so harsh it could have turned him to stone. "I saw him die! I saw his body fall when my Father's mouth uttered the Unforgivable Curse! I saw him die and I did nothing! I couldn't do anything I was held so tightly by my Father! Henry is in danger because of me and I am the reason he died in my vision!"

Tears were on her cheeks again and her face was red out of frustration. She wiped her face and leaned back, away from Sirius and Harry who seemed to be towering over her.

"Please," she moaned. "Just go away. Just leave me be…"

"I can't do that Ana!" Harry said grabbing her arms and pulling her up. He shook her as he knelt in front of the bed. "I need you to tell me everything!"

"Dad!" Henry said coming forward and shoving his Father away from Ana. Harry looked at his son shocked. He stood up straight and fixed his cloak. "Just let her be for now. We have time."

"You don't know that Henry!" snapped Harry. "This whole thing could happen tomorrow, just like it did with Jocelyn!"

"What happened to Jocelyn?" asked Jennings softly looking at Harry. Ana sighed and put her head in her hands again. Jennings eyes shifted to Ana who was lying on the bed again, Sirius sitting next to her, and Henry and McGonagall on either side of the bed.

"I saw her die," whispered Ana. "I saw her die and I warned her…but she still. He still killed her."

"Draco killed her?" asked Jennings stepping forward with surprise.

Ana nodded.

"The point is," said Harry. "Jocelyn didn't take any precautions. Henry, you have to be careful. I think you should leave Ana alone—"

"—you're completely crazy if you think I'll do that," snapped Henry at his Father. "I love her! I will not abandon her because she foresaw my death!"

"He's right Henry," whispered Ana.

Henry was shocked to hear her voice and he turned to her with wide eyes.

"I am the reason why you're in danger," she said as she sat up again. "You need to stay away from me."

"Ana I'm not going to listen to you," he said. "I'm not going to leave you when I promised I'd protect you. When you love someone you're willing to die for them. And I would die for you. I would give my life so you could be safe. That is love. And I love you Ana. I love you with more then I am."

Sirius was looking between the two with a small smile. He knew exactly what Henry meant. He had said similar words to Ana's Grandmother Serenity Ann when they were together. Sirius could see how much Henry loved Ana and he was sure that if Harry couldn't keep his son safe, Ana's love would.

Harry was shocked by his son's words. He had thought that Henry was just head over heels for a pretty girl who needed rescuing. But as he watched Henry take Ana's hand and kiss it, and Ana wrap her arms around his son, he thought that they had to love each other. Henry wouldn't stay by her side unless he loved her…no one in their right mind would stay by Ana's side in this madness unless they loved her. Harry frowned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Will you tell us what happened Miss Miller?" asked McGonagall softly breaking the odd silence that had fallen in the hospital wing.

Ana pulled out of Henry's grip and looked at the Head Mistress. She nodded her head slowly and made room for Henry on the bed. Sirius stood up and moved into a chair at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry and Jennings remained standing.

"It was the weirdest vision I ever had," Ana started slowly. "It was so vague and short…too fast to really grasp until after it happened. I was in my Father's arms, tightly, and struggling against him. But then I wasn't struggling and it was as if I was going with him willingly and Henry was trying to stop me…but I was going so Father wouldn't hurt Henry or someone else…there was someone else he was holding ransom. He was trading me for someone else…I don't know who. I don't remember…and then I told him I would go with him if he didn't hurt Henry or anyone else. And he promised he wouldn't," tears were welling up in Ana's eyes as she stared into the bed sheets. She looked over at Henry. "And you called out my name, you tried to stop him despite his promise. And I called to you that I loved you…and then…then he killed you."

"Did you actually see Mr. Potter die?" asked McGonagall calmly before anyone else could ask prying questions.

"No," whispered Ana. "There was a green light and then smoke everywhere…but I heard his body fall. I heard it fall and then Father put a spell on me to make me sleep...then it was over."

Ana took a long gasping breath. Before she could wipe her tears away, Henry did it for her. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, burying her head into his chest. He held her close and rested his chin on her head, letting her cry.

"Ana," said Harry softly. "Do you know where this happened?"

Ana pulled out of Henry's arms a little.

"The Great Hall," she said. "We were here at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall."

Harry frowned as Sirius looked at him.

"It happens in the school then," he said. "Then it could happen anytime between now and next June."

"Seven months," said Harry looking at his son.

Henry didn't say anything as he brushed his fingers through Ana's hair.

"I'll be here," said Jennings softly. Henry and Harry did not look comforted by her words. "This place is safe—"

"Tell that to my son," snapped Harry. "Just because you're here doesn't mean he won't get killed—"

"The Great Hall was empty," whispered Ana. "We were alone."

"Draco would be a fool to come back up here again," said Jennings. "He's smarter then that."

"Of course he is," said McGonagall. "But we're smarter then him, and we've been forewarned. Now I suggest that we allow Miss Miller to get some rest. She needs it."

"Will I have to go to another Phoenix meeting?" asked Ana softly.

"Yes," said Harry quickly. "We'll wait until the Christmas holiday though."

Ana nodded and rested her head on Henry's shoulder.

"Can I stay here with Ana tonight?" asked Henry looking at McGonagall.

She frowned and a line formed between her brows, but she nodded. Everyone began to walk to the door and Henry thanked her. He smiled at Ana.

"Oh," she said. "Grandpa," she called Sirius back. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Jennings stopped and looked at Ana with a harsh glare. Henry glanced between the two of them and frowned. He knew what Ana was going to speak to Sirius about. But, Sirius nodded his head and approached the bed not noticing Jennings' or Henry's looks.

"I'll meet you downstairs Harry," said Sirius.

"Come along Blake," said McGonagall as they left.

Ana looked away from Jennings eyes as they left. When the doors closed Sirius sat down in the chair at the foot of the bed and intertwined his fingers on his lap.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked softly. In the pit of his stomach he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Mom's sister," she said softly.

Sirius nodded his head and rubbed his cheek.

"I was afraid of that," he said softly forcing a smile. "Ana she's gone—"

"—No she's not," said Ana. "I found her. I had visions of her and I found her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I had visions of her and Mom," said Ana. "Her name is Blake Jennings."

Sirius frowned and looked at the door.

"No," he whispered. "She's dead. Jocelyn said she was…Blake Jennings was your Mother's partner, not her sister."

"Mom didn't want to believe her when she told her," Ana said softly. "Grandpa I saw the whole thing. Blake Jennings is your daughter. She's my Aunt."

Sirius was silent as he looked at Ana very seriously.

"How do you know?"

"My visions," she whispered. "And she told me."

"She could be lying Ana," said Sirius.

"I don't think she was," Ana glared at him. "She looked like Mom. And the first time we met she thought I looked like her. I had a vision when I was in her classroom for the first time. She's your daughter. She's Jacquelyn."

Sirius frowned and looked at the door. He nodded his head slowly.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll talk to her before Harry and I leave."

"You're not just saying that to appease me are you?" asked Ana watching her Grandfather as he stood up.

"No," he whispered. "I'm not. I believe you. I'll go talk to her…"

Ana nodded and smiled.

"Good," she said. "Thank you Grandpa. She's scared too. She didn't want to tell you."

"And why's that?"

"Because," Ana said slowly. "She didn't think you'd believe her, like Mom didn't."

Sirius nodded and kissed Ana's forehead.

"Try and get some rest," he whispered. "See you later Henry."

"Bye Sirius," said Henry.

Sirius stopped at the door and looked at the young couple.

"Behave yourselves," he said.

They smiled and nodded. Henry kissed Ana's head softly and held her close. Once the door shut behind Sirius they got comfortable in the bed. Ana rested her cheek on Henry's chest and listened to him breath and his heart beat. She sighed and took a sharp breath. Henry brushed his fingers in her hair.

"It's alright Angel," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. And I would never hold you responsible for it…"

"Henry," she sighed into his chest. "I'm so scared. Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my life, in fear?"

"No," he said. "You're going to spend the rest of your life happy. The fear will subside and when its gone all you will have left is happiness."

"And you," she said. "I will always have you."

Henry was looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes," he said softly with a slight frown of his own fear. "You will always have me." He squeezed her body closer to his and she kissed his chest.

"I love you Henry," she whispered. "I love you."

Before he could tell her that he loved her she fell asleep on his chest. Henry did not sleep, he remained awake, brushing Ana's hair and thinking of what she had foreseen.

**"Where** were you all night?" asked Jon when Henry stumbled into Potions the next morning with out Ana. "And where is August?"

"Did something happen last night?" asked Tom. "We were worried about you guys last night."

"What was up with Jennings pulling you out of the common room last night?" Todd asked before Professor Mark entered the dungeon.

"Guys," sighed Henry rubbing his eyes. He was too tired to deal with all their questions right now. He had woken up late in the hospital wing and rushed off to the dormitory to change clothes for class. "August is okay. She fell down one of the staircases last night…broke a few bones and had a really bad cut on her head. She's in the hospital wing resting right now."

"What?" said Todd with wide eyes. "She fell?"

"I bet Tess pushed her," whispered Tom glancing at Tess on the opposite side of the room. Henry sat up straight and frowned.

"No," he said. "She didn't."

"She wasn't in the common room all last night," said Todd. "And you know how much she hates August because she's with you."

"I'm sure Tess is smarter then that," said Henry. "Do you really think she'd think that I'd go out with her when I found out she pushed my girl friend down the stairs, if she did?"

Todd shrugged.

"Revenge is an act of passion," he said softly with a shrug.

"Tess was with me last night guys," said Jon.

All three of the boys turned their heads to Jon and looked at him with wide eyes.

"She was with you?" asked Henry.

Jon nodded.

"Well I suppose that's not too shocking," said Tom. "You've been spending every other waking moment with her…why not last night too?"

"Do you have a problem with me spending time with her?"

"Only when you ditch us for her," said Tom with a glare at Jon. Jon just shook his head and ignored Tom.

"Why have you been spending so much time with her?" asked Henry.

"I like her Henry," he said. "Believe it or not you're not the only one who gets the girls."

"I never said that I did!"

Jon said nothing and opened his potions book.

"Why did you tell Tess that I was going to break up with August?" asked Henry seriously.

Jon frowned and looked at Henry.

"I didn't say that," he said seriously. "She asked me if you were going to break up because of the fight you guys had. I told her I didn't know. She obviously took that and twisted it to make herself feel better."

"And you want to be with a girl like that?"

Jon said nothing.

"A girl that wants someone else the whole time she's with you?" asked Todd. "That doesn't sound very appetizing."

"Shut up Todd," snapped Jon. "You fancy Jennings for Merlin's sake. At least I'm with a girl who I have some sort of a shot with."

"I know I'll never be with Jennings. That's just a stupid fantasy that I like to think about in my head," said Todd with a glare at Jon. "I'd rather be alone then be with Jennings while she's thinking of some other man. I'd rather be alone then with anyone who is thinking like that."

"Tess cares about me," said Jon forcefully. "She just doesn't know how much yet…"

"Good morning," said Professor Mark's voice ending the conversation between the four boys. Jon turned his back to his friends and faced the front of the classroom, paying extra attention to Professor Mark's lecture that day.

After class Jon walked away with out the others, leaving them in the classroom. The three slowly emerged from the dungeon, the last to leave the class. Henry had suggested they go up and see Ana instead of going to lunch.

"If I didn't know better," said Tom slowly as they walked up the dungeon steps to the Great Hall. "I would think that Jon was envious of you."

"Envious of what?" asked Henry.

"Well," said Todd. "You kind of are the son of the most famous and powerful good wizard. Not to mention that you're a great Quidditch player, you're better at your lessons then him, and you have this amazing girl friend."

Henry coughed at Todd's words and looked between his two friends.

"I'm not that amazing—"

"But it would be a good reason why Jon was suddenly interested in Tess," said Tom. "He's never talked about her before his year."

"What does that mean? So what he likes Tess and is kind of going out with her?"

"He likes Tess because she likes you," said Tom. "That's what I'm getting at. He's hoping that someday she'll like him the way she likes you."

"Tess has an infatuation with me," said Henry. "And that's not my fault."

"He didn't say it was," said Todd defending Tom as Henry was turning redder in the face. "Relax Henry, I don't think Jon is anything to worry about."

"He is if he tells Tess August's secret," muttered Henry as they walked up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

"What secret?" asked Tom.

"Uh," said Henry. He didn't say anything else and suddenly felt like a giant idiot. He knew he couldn't tell them. He was afraid that Ana would react the same way that she had reacted when he told Jon.

"We know something's been up," said Todd. "Jon's been overly suspicious and you two seemed extremely secretive when he's around. That whole thing at breakfast a couple weeks ago before the Quidditch match kind of gave you guys away."

"Jon didn't tell you anything?"

"No," said Tom. "I'm guessing he wasn't supposed to."

"I thought he'd tell you guys," said Henry softly. "Anyways, you'll have to talk to August if you want to know what's up. I told Jon and that's why she wasn't at the match. That's why she doesn't trust him and is more secretive around him…I'm not going to risk her getting mad at me again. Just ask her."

"I don't know if I want to do that," said Todd. "She's kind of scary sometimes. Could beat me to a pulp I'm sure."

Henry nodded as he laughed softly.

"Yea," he said. "I bet she could."

All three laughed as they reached the hospital wing. They entered quietly. Henry was pleased to see that Ana was awake, sitting up in the bed and eating some breakfast. Her eyes fell on the three boys and she beamed.

"A little late for breakfast, don't you think?" said Todd sitting down in the chair at the foot of the bed.

"I woke up a half hour ago," Ana said as Henry leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Hi," she whispered up at him with a soft smile.

"I wish I had the luxury of sleeping in until eleven thirty in the morning," said Todd putting his feet up on the end of Ana's bed.

"I'm sorry I left you this morning," Henry whispered to her and kissed her ear softly.

"You guys are making me gag," said Todd as he coughed.

Tom laughed and sat down on one of the beds next to Ana.

"I wish I could whisper into someone's ear," he said lying out on the bed. "I bet Jon wishes the same thing too…"

"Tom," sighed Henry with a warning tone of voice and look on his face. Tom shrugged and stretched out.

"What's going on?"

"Jon is dating Tess," said Todd softly from the end of the bed. "He says that he told Tess that he didn't know if you and Henry were breaking up and Tess took that as a yes you guys were."

Ana looked at Henry quickly with a soft glare. She rubbed her head and leaned on the bed table in front of her on her lap.

"Henry," she said from her hands. "How much did you tell them?"

"Nothing," he said quickly as he sat down next to her.

"He didn't," said Jon. "Even though we tried to get it out of him."

Ana looked at Henry who smiled at her and stole a kiss from her lips quickly. Todd made a gagging sound and Ana smiled against Henry's mouth.

"They want to know," he said softly.

Know what, Ana thought to herself. I have so many secrets which one do they want to know?

"Damn straight we do," said Todd. "Jon knows…why can't we know?"

"Well I didn't want Jon to know either," said Ana. She looked between Tom, who was sitting up now, and Todd. "If I tell you two you have to promise me you won't say anything. My secret, if told to the wrong person, could endanger my life."

"That serious?" asked Tom.

"Yes," whispered Ana looking down at her hands. She looked at them again and frowned slightly. "Draco Malfoy is my Father. I ran away from him this past summer and he's looking for me."

"So all that stuff about your Dad killing your Mom wasn't the truth?" asked Tom slowly. "That was just a cover."

"No," said Ana. "That was true. He killed her because he was sure that she knew where I was. She did, but she died keeping my whereabouts a secret. He found me here at Hogwarts at the beginning of term."

Todd nodded.

"I remember," he said quickly. He put his feet down and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "You're Anastasia Malfoy?"

Ana looked at him shocked.

"How did you know my name?" she whispered.

"It was in the paper," said Todd. "Over the summer, a small article about how Draco Malfoy's daughter had gone missing and it was suspected that Death Eaters had taken her."

Ana frowned and looked at Henry.

"I don't remember hearing about that," Henry said.

"I don't either," said Ana.

"It was a small article," said Todd. "The only reason why I saw it was because I used it to cover the floor of my room when I was painting it. You wouldn't have seen it unless you were looking for it."

Ana nodded slowly and glanced at Henry again. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"So," said Tom. "Why is it so bad that Jon knows?"

"Well we're not really getting along right now, are we?" said Ana. "I'm afraid he'll get mad at me and use it against me…if he tells Tess I can only imagine what will happen."

"Well Malfoy already knows you're here," said Henry. "He just needs away to prove that you're his daughter."

"And having other's people word isn't enough?' asked Ana.

"No," said Tom. "The Ministry would probably get involved somehow and they'd search your records, Malfoy's records, and might even take blood. I don't think they usually do that, but Malfoy would want them too."

"I don't think they're going to get involved," said Ana seriously. "Malfoy isn't that stupid. If they took my blood they'd find Black blood too. Malfoy would have to admit that Jocelyn Black was my Mother and that he kidnapped me when I was two."

"Besides," said Henry. "My Dad made sure they changed your records. Your history says you were born in Ireland to Holly and Ben Miller. They moved here and both died this past summer. That's what your records say."

"Was there really a married couple named Holly and Ben Miller?"

"An American couple," said Henry with a nod to Todd who asked the question. "They had one child exact age as Ana, all three died in a car accident in London."

"They were Muggles?"

"No," said Henry. "Holly was a Muggle born."

Ana rested her head back in her pillow.

"Should I be worried that Jon is going to spill?" she whispered.

"No," said Henry. "I think it's something to waste your worry on."

"You're right," she said. "I should worry about you instead."

Henry smiled and kissed her hand.

"That would be a waste too."

Ana sat up and looked at him.

"You shouldn't be taking this so lightly," she said. "You're going to die!"

"I'm not taking it lightly Ana," Henry snapped. "I'm taking it very seriously."

"No," said Ana. "You're not."

"Guys…" said Todd looking between the two. But they ignored him.

"You're going to end up just like my Mother," hissed Ana. "You need to be careful! And I should be worried about you because you're being such a fool about it."

"Ana," said Henry seriously. "I'm not going to die. I know what's at risk and I know that I have to be careful. I won't go near the Great Hall okay?"

"Henry that's not funny!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"I can't lose you!" she yelled at him. "Not like I lost her!"

The room grew silent and Ana took a long breath. She fell back on her pillows as a tear leaked down her cheek. Henry went to her and rubbed her cheeks. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"You're not going to lose me Ana," he said. "You're not going to send me away either. I'm here to stay. We're going to get through this. I am being careful. And I am taking this seriously. You don't have to worry about me."

"Let me worry about you Henry," said Ana quietly. "Let me worry about you…"

"If you want to I suppose I can't stop you," he said. "But I promise you I'm going to be fine."

"Don't make me promises you can't keep."

"I can keep this one."

"You can't be sure of that!"

"Ana," he said softly. "This is not something we should argue over. It will just push us a part."

"Do you mind me asking what you guys are arguing about?" asked Tom from the other bed. "Something serious is up?"

Henry looked at his friend and frowned. Ana said nothing and wiped her cheeks.

"It's nothing," Henry finally said. "Don't worry about it."

"I can't believe that it's nothing," said Todd. "August made too much of a deal about it and she said you're going to die. That's not nothing Henry."

Henry sighed with frustration.

"She foresaw my death!" he snapped violently. "There are you happy now?"

"Henry," she said. "Relax."

"Foresaw?" said Tom with raised eyebrows.

"Like you looked into a crystal ball and saw it?" asked Todd biting back a smile.

"No," said Ana softly. "I have premonitions."

"Right," whispered Todd with a slow nod of his head.

"Believe what you will," said Ana. "I don't give a damn if you do or not. Just don't tell anyone…people will think I'm crazy."

"Of course," Todd said. Tom hadn't said anything. "Anything else you want to tell us?"

Ana smiled at him.

"No," she whispered. "I think that about covers it."

"You sure," said Tom with his own smile. "I'd love to hear that you can fly…or something to lighten the mood."

"You believe me?"

"Yea," he said. "Why not? Anything's possible, right?"

Todd still looked a little skeptical, and Ana didn't blame him for being so.

"So what do you see?" asked Todd slowly.

"They're like dreams," Ana said softly. "In black and white…and I go into a kind of right state in them. You can't wake me from them and I usually become violent."

"Yea," said Henry speaking from experience. "Really violently."

"It's a confused state," Ana explained to the other two. "When I come back from the vision it's still fresh in my mind and I'm not sure if I'm still in the vision or back in reality."

Todd was nodding slowly with a slight frown.

"What kinds of things do you see?" whispered Tom.

Ana looked at him.

"Usually bad things," she said.

He nodded and didn't ask any other questions.

"Well," said Todd folding his arms over his chest. "You're quite the character…the pair of you make an even better couple."

Ana laughed and rested her head on Henry's chest. Henry smiled and shook his head as he wrapped his arm around Ana.

"Who would have thought…Harry Potter's son and a Death Eater's daughter," said Todd with a smile. "Now, that's a match made in heaven."


End file.
